


Going with the punches

by TheCuriousCat



Series: Marinette and the pursuit of happiness [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adrien Agreste is what happens when two yandere's get together and have a child, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Alpha Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Alpha Damian Wayne, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Alpha Lila Rossi, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alya Césaire Redemption, Alyssa is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alyssa isn't the only plain shiftier anymore and she's panicking but also glad, And she gets it, BAMF Talia al Ghul, Beta Alfred Pennyworth, But that only makes it worse, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Emilie Agreste Lives, F/F, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Loves Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, In the form of four over protective mates, Lila Rossi Bashing, M/M, MariBat, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Does Not Have a Crush on Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug is Called MDC, Nino Lahiffe Redemption, Omega Emilie Agreste, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Omega Tim Drake, Protective Alya Césaire, Protective Nino Lahiffe, Talia al Ghul Tries, Tikki and Plagg trying to be good grandparents while not knowing anything about human emotions, Tikki and Plagg trying to be good parents while not knowing anything about human emotions, Yandere Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Yandere Lila Rossi, bird boys are best boys, inexperienced baby Heretic, inexperienced baby Kara Zor-L, inexperienced baby Kon-El, inexperienced mother Harley Quinn, inexperienced mother Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 33
Words: 50,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCuriousCat/pseuds/TheCuriousCat
Summary: To say that Alyssa was a fan of Miraculous Ladybug was an understatement but that didn't mean she wanted to one day wake up in the one year old body of one Marinette Dupain-Cheng, She didn't know how she ended up here or how to get back so she did what she always did and adjusted.It should have been easy but it seems that the universe is out to get her and she could of sworn that Gotham wasn't supposed to exist here.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Lila Rossi, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Alfred Pennyworth, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Bruce Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Marinette and the pursuit of happiness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807171
Comments: 775
Kudos: 687





	1. Restarting from the beginning.

To say that Alyssa was a fan of Miraculous Ladybug was an understatement but that didn't mean she wanted to one day wake up in the one year old body of one Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She didn't know how she ended up here or how to get back so she did what she always did and adjusted. She made a list;

1\. Marinette was a half French half Chinese girl who lived above a bakery.

2\. Marinette's parents spent very little time with her.

3\. Marinette was a fashion designer.

4\. At some point when she was 12 or 13 Marinette was going to become a superhero.

5\. Adrien Agreste was also going to be a hero at the same time.

6\. Adrien Agreste's dad was going to be the villain along with his assistant.

7\. Lila Rossi was at some point going to try to ruin her lift.

8\. Lila Rossi was going to work with Halkmoth.

9\. Master Fu was the Guardian and he was going make Marinette the next one.

10\. The book of the guardians was in Adrien Agreste's house.

She checks over the list again to be sure that she hasn't missed anything then nods to herself, its a little jarring as she suddenly doesn't have much control of her body but she just rolls with it knowing that there is nothing to be done. She starts to plan. She couldn't do anything about the first two points as they were stated facts so she starts from the third. She can't draw just yet as her motor skills have decreased dramatically overnight so she starts analysing the outfits of her parents and others that she sees coming into the bakery, starts planing better ones, ones with colours that complement the wearer. She finds that after a few months doing this that her first thought when someone comes in is how she could improve what they are wearing and her fingers start itching to jot down ideas, so she does, on any surface she can reach. Walls, doors, the floor, even on her own clothes until her parents get so sick of it that she find herself constantly surrounded by piles of paper no matter were she is. She gets to work on learning how to draw now that she has the means to do so. It takes her around a year to get to the level she's happy with but she blames that on her body not cooperating not on her skill. Then it's a free for all, she fills her desk draws with sketch after sketch until it's bursting at the seems then she starts filling her closet. This goes on until she turns six and she starts the next phase on point three. She starts begging her parents for a sewing machine and when they say no because she too little she starts using the fact that she has so much free time with them always working and she promises to be careful but she's just so bored all the time. She breaks them down little by little until she's unwrapping one for Christmas and immediately starts making her own clothes. She starts with her oldest designs and gets to work, soon her closet is only filled with outfits she has made. Her parents like the fact that it keeps her entertained and quiet, they like it even more when she picks up chores around the house and bakery for pocket money she can spend on fabrics.

She contemplates what she should do about point four when she turns seven, she knows that she could just let it happen like the original Marinette did but that feels wrong and it makes her anxious so she decides to make another list. Things I can do to prepare;

4a. Learn how to use her weapon.

4b. Learn how to dodge.

Its a short list but an effective one, point four A is an easy one to start with so one day after she gets her weekly pocket money she buys a yo-yo and starts practising tricks she also asks her parents to let her take gymnastics class and they agree pretty easily. She finds out later that night that they only agreed to get her out of the house and she feels strangely hurt by this but shoves it down because it helps her in her goals. She also decides that she can't really do anything about the rest of the points on her first list until Master Fu hands her the Ladybug Miraculous so she settles herself and keeps practising the skills that she currently can however a fork in her plans appears when she turns ten.

She wakes up sweaty, nauseous and has a hard time getting up. She's half way out of bed when her parents rush in smiling. They stop however when they realise that she's panicking and then look ashamed of themselves, this is how she gets her introduction to second genders, something that definitely wasn't apart of her world or what she knew of in the Miraculous Ladybug Universe and also something her parents somehow forgot to tell her about. She finds out that she has just presented as an omega and that she's experiencing her first heat though her parents assure her that she's too young to go into a full heat, that for the next few years she's going to go through 'practice heats' and that she will definitely know the difference between them. They also tell her about mating bites and scent marking so she knows what to avoid if she doesn't want a relationship. It is the most embarrassing birds and bees talk she has ever had made only worse because of how sick she feels but it is also the most her parents have talked to her in as long as she can remember, which now that she thinks about it is also sad but there is nothing she can do so she sits and nods along to what they are saying before they leave her alone again.

Its two years after the 'presenting incident' that it finally happens, she's just left the bakery and is on her way to Collège Françoise Dupont for the start of the new year when all of a sudden she spots an old man walking across the road, she also spots a car going full speed. It takes her a split second to realise that neither of them are stopping and he's about to be hit, she acts before she realises it and suddenly she's tackling him out of the way

"Are you OK sir, I didn't hurt you did I?" She fretted until the old man answers.

"No my child, thank you for helping me. I hope the rest of your day goes better" She recognises his voice "Goodbye" Master Fu says as he walks away.

She stands frozen until he turns the corner then, remembering the time, darts inside the school. Once she's out of view she sticks her hand into her bag and smiles at the feeling of the smooth wooden box that she had not packed that morning. Once she enters her assigned classroom she spots Alya and knows that this is were the game begins, from this point forward she has to stay as close to the original time line as possible so she sits at the front and waits. She doesn't have to wait long however because soon the classroom door slams open and Chloe marches in with Sabrina at her heels. Chloe demands her seat, the scent of angry alpha mixing with her natural scent of honey and lemons, Marinette puts up a little fight before she ultimately moves to sit next to Alya who smells of autumn trees and from what she can tell is definitely a beta, she keeps up a light banter with Alya throughout the day and soon its over. She's back in her room and getting herself ready for her first meeting with Tikki. Once she's calmed herself down a bit she opens the miraculous box, the black stud earring look almost mocking but she carries on and puts them on before she lets herself fall asleep knowing that the next day is going to be a long one.

And she's right because as soon as she opens her eyes Tikki is there, right in her face. It takes a second for her brain to catch up to what she's supposed to do and when it does she opens her mouth to scream but is cut off by an over exited Tikki.

"Your a plain shiftier! Its been so long since one of my Ladybugs has been a plain shiftier! Tell me, do you already know who has the butterfly and peacock miraculous'? Or are you hear for something different?" Marinette blinks in shock then morns the swift death of years worth of planing.

"Umm... how did you know?" The kwami tilts their head then blinks back.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Its been so long since I've seen one of your kind that I forgot that you spend most of your life thinking that your alone, this must be really upsetting for you. Oh no, have I ruined your plans? Oh, I'm sorry, really"

"Its ok, but what gave me away?"

"Its your magic" Marinette stills at that in confusion and Tikki smiles. "Humans don't usually have magic but when someone crosses the plains some of the residue sticks to them so that when they land in whatever place they are meant to be a seed of magic is planted in their soul, this seed grows with them, so the younger they drop in the more they have access too but most don't even realise that it's there since it just feels like themselves. Now that you know though I can teach you!" She sits there for a bit to process then she blinks again.

"That's so cool, when can we start?"

"After school if you want but can you answer some of my questions too?"

"Which ones?"

"Do you already know who has the butterfly and peacock miraculous'?" She nods and explains her plan to Tikki. At the end Tikki floats looking thoughtful, then they break out into a blinding smile "You're really smart, I like the plan, I'll tell Plagg as they're going to sense your magic too and they can relay to both Duusuu and Nooroo if they can get too them without being caught then I'll tell Wayzz and they can relay it too the rest"

"They're not going to be upset?"

"Of course not silly, your a plain shiftier, that means that you know what's going to happen to a certain extent so we'll trust you to know what your doing, Nooroo and Duusuu will also have something to look forward to and the rest of us will finally get to sleep in peace for a few centuries after you achieve your goal. What's a few more years in exchange for that certainty?" Tikki smiled and Marinette sighed.

"OK then I guess we should get ready for school" Tikki smiled brighter

"Your going to do great" They cheered and she smiled back.

She's so distracted by all of this new information that she almost misses Adrien Agreste getting out of his limo, a quick glance shows that he is in fact wearing Plagg's ring on his finger she also gets a whiff of his scent, he smells like freshly mown grass but there is also the faint smell of cheese that has the corner of her mouth lifting against her will but she can tell, even from how far away she is, that he's an alpha so she resolves to keep herself away from him.

She doesn't see him sniff the air nor does she see him lock his eyes onto her but Nathalie Sancoeur does, its a look she had seen many times on the faces of his parents when the other was in the room before Emilie Agreste fell. She snaps a quick photo of it, making sure that the little omega's also in the shot then she sends it to Gabriel so she can see how to proceed. His reply is immediate and exactly what she expected. She waits for the omega to leave Adrien's sight as she knows from experience that he won't respond until she does then shows him the text. He frowns in confusion for a second then his face lights up, he hugs her quickly then runs up the school steps. She takes a second to feel sorry for the girl and to hope she returns his affections before the plan is set in motion then she's stepping back into the car to get set on her next task.

Marinette is a little shocked when she gets to her seat and there isn't any gum on it but then she realises that she's early and therefor Chloe hasn't had a chance to place it, it makes her panic slightly because this is another thing that's not gone to plan but then she feels Tikki pushing against her leg through her bag and she relaxes. Small details don't matter, she just needs to get the important things right and she's all good. The classroom starts filling up but she doesn't pay much attention until she feels eyes on her, when she looks up she meets Adrien's eyes. She blinks in confusion as he smiles brightly at her then smiles back slightly but wearily. He has a look in his eyes that makes her feel uncomfortable as he watches her but then Chloe is talking again and he turns to her instead. She breathes a small sigh of relief.

"Oh look at you girl, making eyes at Agreste" Alya whispered next to her ear making her jump slightly which has the unfortunate side affect of bringing Adrien's eyes back to her.

"I was not" She hissed back lowly hoping that only Alya could hear her.

"Aww come on don't you see it?" Alya whisperers more eagerly.

"See what?"

"That you're the only omega in the class of course, it'll give you an edge if you want to go after him" She can see that Alya is getting exited about this and she's quick to cut her off.

"I'm not interested in him Alya, I've not even met him. I'm not just going to throw myself at him because he's an alpha and I'm an omega so please drop it" Alya gives her a look but stays silent and not a moment too soon because Miss Bustier walks in and the lesson starts.

She almost forgets the akuma's until Stoneheart smashes his way into the classroom and grabs Mylène, she runs with the rest of the class then when no ones looking she turns down a different corner and into an empty classroom. She immediately transforms and is surprised to see that her super suit looks different than it should, Her boots (that reach up to her mid thigh), lower chest, admen (styled like a corset mixed with a swim suit) and finger-less gloves are a solid black, whilst her upper thighs, her upper chest, arms and mask are red with black dots, her fingers themselves are a solid red. Her hair is also in a really cute messy bob instead of its usual just under the shoulder length. She's frozen looking at her reflection until she hears a crash and screams then she's jumping out of the window and joining the fight. She makes the snap decision not to let the akuma get away like in the original then quickly escapes after sharing a fist bump with Chat Noir.


	2. The beginning of the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not edited

Life chugs on slowly but surely and she falls into a pattern of school work, fighting akuma's, helping her classmates with whatever they need and avoiding Adrien all the while preparing herself for what to do with points six to ten. Nothing goes to plan though, so much so that she legitimately thinks that all of her good luck is only ever used in the suit. The school work is easy but what does one expect when they have the mind of an adult, the fights pretty easy as well but they make her uneasy, well Chat Noir is what makes her uneasy. He doesn't flirt with her as Ladybug like he did in the original but he does make excuses to check on her as Marinette, sometimes its after a battle and he's checking on her as Adrien after they both detransforem and other times he turns up on her balcony to 'see how she's faring', it doesn't help that the magic of the miraculous covers up their sent completely so she can never tell what he's feeling as he sits and watches her. He also somehow becomes her partner in every class project and, with her parents permission, drags her to his house to study as often as he possibly can. His father is also always there which is weird because he was pretty absent in the original but its guaranteed that if she's there then when they're called to lunch he's already at the table, smiling at her like he knows a secret and laughing with Adrein at inside jokes that make her uncomfortable and she knows that this is the classes fault because the girls get upset when she insists that she doesn't have a crush on him and the guys keep trying to talk him up. Her parents join them and she can feel another of Adrien's claws sink into her when her mother 'casually' mentions that she's been making her own clothes since she was little and another when Nathalie hands her a workers contract to look over so that she can 'make changes now' just in case she wants to start working as soon as she turns eighteen. She also somehow becomes the one to ask for every little favor because 'she's an omega and that's what omega's do' she lets it slide only because her being a pushover might be a crucial point in the timeline but that doesn't mean that she doesn't spend hours punching her pillow at night. The only good thing is her magic lessons with Tikki, its a blast. She learns how to heal by sneaking into local hospitals and healing the patients there, she also learns how to summon objects from thin air which means that she no longer has to buy her fabrics and can save her money. Tikki then teaches her the language of the guardians so that she can translate the book when Lila steals it from Adrien without the help from Master Fu. Tikki also keeps her updated about what the other kwami know, Plagg is the most helpful with their contact with Nooroo, apparently Duusuu isn't active yet so they can't talk. She soon has an entire map of Adrien's house including all of the hidden rooms.

Then, before she knows it, the next school year starts. Marinette is up early once again sitting with Tikki and meditating before she has to leave knowing that the calm they had built up over the holidays is over but that they are also closer to their goal then ever before. "Do you think that its going to be bad?" she whispers as her alarm goes off "I can't answer that but what I can do is help you get threw it, we're almost there so you won't have to deal with them long." Tikki put their paw to their chin in thought "we'll be free of it all in a year at the most" she smiled at the kwami and got up "now hurry up Marinette, we want to get there before Adrien can bug your chair again".

It turns out to be just as bad as she thought, its starts with Adrien as all of her bad days do. He's waiting for her at the school gate, big sunshine smile on his face as he greets her and like always, no one can tell when he grabs her arm to lead her to class that its just a little too tight. It of course gets worse when they enter the classroom because Lila is there in the centre surrounded by their classmates. Then Lila's eyes meet hers and it yanks her back to when ever she locks eyes with Adrien, Lila's eyes widen a bit and an emotion, Marinette still can't place after a year of seeing it on Adrien, enters them and it makes all of her hairs stand on end just like it does with him. Adrien stiffens for a second next to her then he's letting her go so he can introduce himself and she can do nothing but follow. People would question her if she didn't but nothing makes her want to run more than when they both turn their heads to her and smile. It almost makes her flinch but she swallows and steps up to them "hi, my names Marinette and I'm the class president, I've not seen you before so I assume that your new. What's your name?" she tries to smile but she's almost drowning in alpha sent, freshly mown grass mixing with open sea air as the two alpha's watch her until Lila smiles brighter and grabs both of her hands "my names Lila Rossi" sea air starts slowly swirling happily whilst mown grass grows stormy and everyone in the class slowly comes to a stop, Marinette swallows again "its lovely to meet you Lila, would you like me to show you around the school?"  
"No, I'll do it" Adrien says before she can answer and she'd be worried about a fight but the mown grass settles almost immediately at the suggestion so she agrees because it has the added benefit of keeping them away from her for a bit, it also means that Adrien most likely has the book. After class, where Alya wouldn't stop gushing about how Lila was Ladybugs best friend and that now she didn't know who she shipped with Marinette anymore, she asks Tikki to mask her scent then she follows them. They talk casually in the library and when Adrien isn't looking Lila steals the book then they make plans to meet up after school and split ways, Marinette takes great care in staying out of sight while they pass her before she continues to follow Lila. She sees her flipping through the book, sees her walk into the jewellery shop and then sees her dump the book into the trash. Marinette waists no time getting the book and bringing it home, once upstairs she makes sure to take a photo of each page before she takes the book to Master Fu and because she's doing this she misses the conversation between Adrien and Lila.

Adrien sits on the side of the fountain as he waits for the new girl, he wants to kill her, has wanted too ever since he saw her eyeing HIS princess but at the same time he recognises the look on her face. He sees it every time he looks at the mirror whilst he's thinking of Marrinette, sees it in every photo of his parents when they glance at each other. He also knows that he's never seen that look on Marinette no matter how much he wishes he did, she's just so beautiful with her sparkling bluebell eyes and her silky blue-black hair that she always has in those adorable pigtails. And her scent, Oh God, her scent made him almost lose control. He can still remember the first time he had smelt it like it had just happened, warm cookie dough wafting slowly around her like the comfiest of blankets. He sighs and opens his eyes again, scanning the crowd for the other alpha, he needs help keeping Marrinette in line as mush as he hates to admit it but its true, its been a year since they had met and she still fights him. She's losing of course as he slowly turns more and more people to his side, putting her into more situations that have her only by his side but its not enough because while others are on his side she is not and she's smart about it. Oh is she smart, she clams that she can't trade seats with Nino because then she would never see Alya, she always tries to add people to their study group so that he's not alone with her for long, starts long conversations with his father at lunch when he's managed to drag her over so that they spend more time at the table 'though that one backfired on her' he thinks with a smirk since his father has become more and more invested in making her apart of the Agreste family due to this. But that aside, he needs help, he can't always watch her, especially when there is an akuma. He frowns at the thought, she always seems to escape from where ever he puts her during those and as much as he wishes that he could just sit there and watch her he can't because of Halkmoth, he snarls at the thought of the villain who keeps taking him away from his princess at the worst times but having a civilian to watch her who is just as invested in keeping her under lock and key would help and if Lila is any good then they may even speed up the plan he has for his dear princess. "Why am I here Adrien?" Lila asks in a sugar coated voice and he rolls his eyes "drop the act Rossi I can't be bothered to deal with it." she frowns at him but stays silent, assessing him "what I want from you is to make a deal" she raises an eyebrow  
"What kind of deal?"  
"I am willing to share Marinette with you if you help me break her" he states simply and she blinks back shocked. "I'm sorry, you what?"  
"Don't play dumb Rossi, I saw the way you looked at her"  
"yes, so? I don't know why everyone else isn't after her, she's adorable and smells like warm cookie dough, who doesn't like warm cookie dough? I don't see why that means that I should share with you Agreste."  
"because she's strong and she's smart" he hisses and Lila perks up "she fucking perfect in every way but I can't spend every second with her no matter how much I want to and neither can you, she's to slippery for that" he huffs and she smiles  
"but if we take turns then she's always covered right? We keep her between us and no matter which way she faces one of us will be there" he smiles back at her just as sharply  
"can you imagine it" he whispers, his eyes alight with obsession, not that he minds showing it currently as its being mirrored in the eyes of his companion "can you imagine the look on her face when she finally breaks" Lila growls lowly in need  
"you have a deal, now tell me what you've already done so I know what to avoid"  
"come with me back to my house then, father is helping and I'm sure he would be frilled with this new development" she nods and the both of them leave the park with the thought of their reward swimming in their minds. Plagg sits in Adrien's bag trying not to be sick, they don't know how Master Fu could have chosen so wrong and they almost fly strait to pigtails to tell her of what's happening now but then they remember that they are the only one keeping Nooroo company so they take a deep breath and eat a slice of Camembert to calm down. They will tell Tikki tomorrow and everything will be alright.

It's been an hour since she left the book of the guardians with Master Fu and she's already twitchy, Tikki watches her worriedly as she walks back and forth. "I don't want to go threw with the next part of the plan Tikki" she finally says as she plops into her desk chair "then don't" Tikki answers in a matter of fact tone "but the time line...." she starts  
"doesn't matter more than your safety Nette" they say as they cut over her "but.."  
"no" Tikki actually glares as her and she bites her tongue "its already different then you told me it was going to be anyway so what does having that bastard removed from your class have to do with being the guardian anyway" they hiss as they fly over to her, their paws on her face "you know what will happen if you try and follow the timeline with this Marinette, you know exactly what they have planed for you. Plagg was very clear when they was relaying the latest fantasy they were forced to listen too" she closes her eyes and a few tears come out "if I don't do this then we're in the dark, we won't know what is coming anymore and you guys would be in danger." they are silent for a moment then they place their forehead agents her's "but we do know Nette, we have Plagg and Wayzz who keep us both updated so no matter what we won't be caught unaware"  
"I'm being selfish"  
"and I'm telling you that that's OK"  
"what if..."  
"shhh, it'll all be OK, soon you will officially be the guardian and then we all can leave. No more Adrien, no more Halkmoth, no more stress. I know your worried with how sharply this timeline has shifted but I promise that we will do everything to stay on track so long as it doesn't put you in danger" she sighs and opens her eyes, Tikki right in her face with a blinding smile, "I'm in danger every time I fight as Ladybug Tikki" she huffs and they laugh "lair"  
"fine, I won't go but if this goes horribly wrong I'm blaming you"  
"really the worst that can happen is that you have to steal the miraculous box from Master Fu after you kill all of the Agreste's. It's slightly different then your plan but I for one think that it might be better given what Plagg has said"  
"TIKKI!" she tries to stop her smile as they start laughing again. It was going to be OK, she was going to be OK. She just had to keep rolling with the punches and she would be fine.


	3. The kid's not alright.

Marinette is smiling, it sound weird but this is the first real smile she's had in years and its because of the couple twirling around in front of her. It was Uncle Jagged and Aunt Penny's wedding day and she couldn't be happier, a big factor in this was she was in new York and not Paris for the whole summer holiday leading up to it. Her life had taken such a downward spiral with the arrival of Lila and the fact that Gabriel had not taken Adrien out of school for the theft of the book that she found herself thinking more and more on just giving up and carrying out Tikki's plan that she had actually started to learn how to create false identity's for her soon to be inevitable life on the run so Uncle Jagged's news had been a light in the pitch black darkness. They not only wanted her to be Aunt Penny's maid of honour, they also wanted her to design the outfits of all of the guests. It had taken a lot of arguing with her parents but in the end they had agreed and she was flown out the next week right after the last day of school. Precautions had been taken to keep both of her secret identity's a secret of course, for Ladybug Master Fu had given her Kaalki's glasses so that if an akuma popped up she could get there fast and with MDC Uncle Jagged had made all of the guests see his tailor for measurements then fill out a questionnaire, all of which he had handed to Marinette with each of their pictures attached. It had been both a nightmare and a dream all at once, a dream because she was drowning in fabrics for new and exciting designs and a nightmare because she was DROWNING IN COMMISSIONS but it was done and she couldn't be happier because all of these people were wearing HER designs and they loved them. The morning before the actual wedding her website had suddenly been swarmed by the rich and famous people that Uncle Jagged had invited to his wedding, all telling her how much they had loved her outfits and asking what her wait time was on commissions, she had cried for an hour whilst Tikki and Kaalki had patted her face and congratulated her, then her MDC twitter account had exploded which in turn had brought more people to her site. She had also learned some important facts about her summoning ability's;  
1\. she couldn't create food and drinks out of thin air.  
2\. She could not create things that she didn't no the logistics of.  
She had to spend the first week learning how to make disappearing designs before she could summon them and her lack of instantly appearing coffee drove her insane at points but she was a survivor and she adjusted. She was really proud of her own dress, it was dark red and had a floor length skirt that swayed elegantly when she walked showing flashes of her black heals. The back was open and the sleeves were made out of a sheer fabric, it looked quite plain until the light hit it a certain way then little black music notes shimmered into existence along the skirt in the tune of the song Uncle Jagged had written for Ladybug. She had thought that it was a nice nod to her hero alter ego that no one was really going to pick up on because everyone had the notes to one of his songs shimmering in and out of existence as they danced around. She had also ditched her pigtails for the and now her hair was in an elegant bun held together by a string of black gem stones that matched the ones in her ears and around her throat. 

It was a magical night, hell, it was a magical summer but all good things come to an end and soon it was the morning of the first day back and she was dreading it. It didn't help that Tikki had become more murderous with the return of Kaalki whom they had had a great summer reconnecting with. The only thing that kept her going threw the thoughts of how awful last year was for her was that Master Fu was so close to naming her the guardian and she couldn't risk it by theft and murder. When Plagg had informed them that not only did Adrien start working with Lila but also that Gabriel had reviled his identity to him Marinette had been shocked and had she not believed them completely she would have been sceptical. She had tried to convince herself that it wasn't going to be that bad but that small bit of hope that Lila being there wasn't going to affect her died a swift death the first time she had burst into tears claiming that Marinette said something to her and soon it evolved into her sending Lila mean texts and shoving Lila in the bathroom. Suddenly all of her barriers ageist Adrien were gone and he took full use of it, Alya refused to sit with her so she had been forced to sit next to him and no one wanted to join her study group anymore so she was dragged to his house more often. Even her parents had turned on her stating that she was grounded for the foreseeable future and only allowed to leave when accompanied by Adrien because "He's such a nice boy, maybe he can finally straiten you out when your mated". He used every excuse others made for him and became bolder, soon he constantly had his hands on her. He'd put his hand on her upper thigh in class, he'd throw an arm around her waist and let his fingers play with the waistband of her trousers while he talked to his friends. But being in his house was the worst because then their was no one watching him and he didn't have to behave. He scent marked her agents her will one day and his father had walked in, she was sure that maybe he would say something about the fact that his son was pinning a struggling topless girl to the floor but he just congratulated him and left. The only thing that was stopping Adrien from forcing a mating bond her she found was that he wanted to do it during her first 'real heat' because that way it was more likely that she would end up pregnant so she would forever be trapped with him.

She had to meet Master Fu in the dead of night for her guardian training because of all this but it was almost over, she was almost free. She just had to let Master Fu give her the box and then she could collect the stray miraculous and be on her way. "Almost there" she whispered and Tikki, who had been glaring out the window, turned and smiled "we would already be gone if you switched to my plan"  
"Tikki we talked about this"  
"yes and you agree with me so I don't see the problem"  
"I never said that I agreed with you"  
"you didn't, the seventeen false identity's sitting on your laptop waiting to be activated did" they were smug as she ushered them into her purse "whatever, lets just go" they snickered but let the conversation drop.

Then, finally, around halfway threw her own personal hell, Master Fu hands over the box. He makes it clear that its hers to protect now and then leaves. She watches him wonder away from her balcony then when he's out of sight she rushes into her room and flings the box open. She is immediately swarmed by excited kwami who have apparently been dying to meet her, Tikki is especially overjoyed about it. To show this they fly in and out of the chaos chanting 'death to the Agreste family' until the other's join them. Marinette just sighed with a smile on her face and pulls out the map Plagg made her all those years ago then got to work on making a plan.

First, she she goes onto her MDC site and posts an announcement saying that she's going to be going on holiday for a month, she apologises and assures the people that have active commissions that she will complete and send them before she leaves but that she won't be taking up new ones until she gets back, she also makes she to Tweet this as well so that she's covered then gets to work on completing anything she has active. Once that is done and she's been payed by everyone she starts going to the bank and systematically starts taking everything out, in another city she would be worried about the fact that she is walking out of the back with tens of thousands of hard cash every other day but with everyone on edge because of Halkmoth no one wants to be the one to push anyone else over the edge. When her bank account is finally empty she has Kaalki pick a random place in the world to open up a portal, she lets it stay open until she can hear someone speaking then has it shut. With the knowledge that its an English speaking country she sets up one of her false identity's 'Mabel Delilah Carson'.

It takes her a little while to make her believable but after a few days 'Mabel' is a proud American citizen who's looking to move to Gotham of all places because apparently she's somehow also in the DC universe as well as the miraculous Ladybug universe. It begs the question of why the fuck no one has come to Paris to deal with the MAGICAL TERRORIST but there is nothing she can do about it so she drops the thought and moves to the next step of her grand plan. Kaalki opens another portal to Gotham and then Trixx casts an illusion over her to make her look like an adult, her first stop is the Gotham bank where she opens an account. Her new personal accountant looks shocked when she simply hands over ten grand like its nothing to speed the meeting up, she leaves an hour later with a new debit card and bank account before she goes house hunting which is what she spends the rest of the day doing. she thinks that the realtor might be a bit in love with her at the end since she's willing to pay a lot extra to have the apartment she had chosen in her position by the next morning.

She installs security to rival the Agreste mansion then leaves the box there only taking Kaalki back with her for the last part of the plan, they had all fought her on it, Tikki being the most vocal but eventually they all understood her point. If she got caught then there was no way she could have Tikki on her.

She should have known that it would have ended horribly.

"Your sure you have enough sugar cubes to get us into not only the mansion but also the basement? I can get more if you want" Marinette mumbled as she sat on the edge of the balcony facing Adrien's room with a pair of binoculars held up to her eyes. "look darling, I already said that I was fine, not that I don't love being spoiled of course" Kaalki said snobbishly "OK fine, I was just checking. You ready? He's been in bed for an hour now"  
"yes, yes fine guardian. Voyage"  
"thanks Kaalki"  
"oh just go"

The room was dark and it took Marinette a few seconds to adjust but then she got to work, she slowly made her way over to Adrien's bed and took out the fake ring, when she was close enough she placed the fake on the floor under his hand then slowly slipped Plagg's ring off his hand. She had to stop a few times as he kept shifting in his sleep but then she had it, Plagg shot out of a sock on the floor and smiled. He floated threw the door to the hall then after a second popped his head back in to gesture that the cost was clear, she followed a second later and made her way down the hall. Plagg stopped in front of a door a little while later and they made their way in, asleep on the bed was Nathalie and sitting on her bedside table was Duusuu's brooch. She swaps it quickly for another fake and almost leaves before her continues gets the better of her and she makes her way back. Both Plagg and Kaalki look shocked as she starts healing the damage that misusing Duusuu's brooch has done whilst Duusuu themselves just sits on her shoulder. Once she's done Nathalie looks a lot better and Marinette leaves the room, after following Plagg down a few more hallways she enters another door, this time its Gabriel's room. She spots Nooroo's brooch pinned to his jacket so she once again makes the swap hoping that it would at least give her a head start if they didn't know that they were suddenly powerless. 

She looks to Kaalki who nods back then she's stepping threw a portal into the Agreste secret basement. The room is empty of everything except a glass coffin but Marinette feels suddenly on edge, like there is a hunter in the shadows waiting for her to turn her back to them. She hands all of the miraculous to Kaalki who watches her wearily.

"something feels wrong, if anything happens you need to portal them out"  
"what, no. I'm not one to run I..."  
"Kaalki, something is not right. all of my instincts are telling me that I'm about to be attacked and the enemy can not have you, not only would they be able to locate the others but with your power they could completely bypass all of the security in place. Please don't fight me" they all watch her for a few moments then they all nod and take a hold of their miraculous. 

She makes her way over to the coffin and opens it, the woman inside is pale but looks healthy, if Marinette didn't know any better she would think that she was just asleep. She gets to work and after a long while of constant magic flowing out of her Emilie Agreste opens her eyes, locking them onto Marinette's shocked ones then she sniffs the air and smiles "Hello little one" Emilie whispered softly, her voice like a melody and her scent of cherries curl around Marinette like a blanket "did you heal me?" she's sitting up now and all Marinette can do is nod. The smell of the omega is drowning her seances, its like a mothers hug "you've done a wonderful job little one, I'm so glad Adrien has picked you. You will make a great Agreste". Then without warning, she takes the lid off the pen in her hand and reveals a syringe which she quickly jabs into Marinette's neck. She stumbles away from her as her vision starts to swim, she sees the kwami's in the corner of her vision and makes a vague gesture for them to run but she's not sure if it works. The last thing she thinks before the blackness takes her is 'How didn't I notice that she had a pen?'


	4. Tikki is ready to throw hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains rape, if you don't want to read it then scroll to the bottom as I'll be putting a summery of the chapter there.

Emilie stares down at the adorable omega now lying in her glass coffin, she's just so cute. Emilie gently brushes a stray hair out of the little things face, careful not to touch her scent mark, it wouldn't do to upset her little boy after so many years apart. A little while later she stands back up and uses the phone in her pocket (an addition that screams of her darling Beta Nathalie) and follows the note attached (defiantly Nathalie) to switch it on. Its fascinating, there isn't even any buttons, a far cry from what she's used to but she still manages to get it to the contacts list (after a few tries). There are three names, Gabriel, Nathalie, and Adrien. She selects Gabriel and waits, if she's correct in her theory then its going to be the middle of the night though she hopes that she's wrong for the sake of the little one, it rings until its almost at voice mall when the call is accepted.

"E-Emilie????" her alpha's voice trembles out still half asleep  
"yes darling, its me. Could you gather the rest of our pack and come see me?"  
"Oh god, Emilie, I've been trying to get the Ladybug and black ca...."  
"Gabriel!"  
"s-sorry, it just, your awake" she sighs gently at the way his voice wavers  
"I know dear, Agrien's little one woke me up. She's so small and sweet, I greatly approve of the choice" the line is silent for a moment  
"Adrien's omega? I didn't know she was here" Emilie sighs again, this time disappointed as she glances back at the little omega "I think that she was going to run" she hears Gabriel's breath hitch then he lets lose a low snarl "she healed you as a distraction, we would be so focused on you that we wouldn't notice that she was gone until it was to late"   
"I believe so but it could have been a surprise for us" she's slightly hopeful because she really doesn't want to punish her, she did heal her after all  
"no, she's been dodging Adrien for years" he grumbled back "I'm going to wake everyone up then we'll be down to see you both OK?" she smiles  
"of course dear, do hurry though I'm very bored" 

The line clicks and she puts the phone back into her pocket. So the little one was trying to escape, she turns back to her. Still softly sleeping, the smell of warm cookie dough lazily swaying in the air. Emilie smiles gently at the sight, she knows how Gabriel is, knows personally how he tries to trap his prey and poor Adrien has only had his guidance in matters of the heart for years. She can tell right off the bat that what this situation needs is a mothers touch. After all, Gabriel didn't even know that he'd fallen into her web until it was too late.

"M-mom?"

Plagg watches as Tikki rages, they can see that the others are slightly scared and they don't blame them. Everyone always forgets that while creation can lead to good things like art and music people also need creativity to make nuclear bombs and to create new torture methods.

"HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE HER!!!"  
"I WAS GIVEN A DIRECT ORDER FROM MY GUARDIAN, I HAD NO CHOICE!!!"  
"YOU DARE, YOU DARE TELL ME THAT THERE WAS NO LOOPHOLE TO EXPLOIT YOU LITTLE GLUE BANK!!!"  
"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT YOU ..."  
"HEY!!!!" Plagg shouts and they both go silent  
"I know that your both angry but you need to calm down so we can plan the rescue" they hiss at the rest of them. After a view second Wayzz floats up "I agree, the guardian would be upset if she knew we were fighting"  
"and the longer we fight the longer she's there" Mullo adds  
"our opening will appear in a week from now, any sooner and we will be caught" Fluff puts in and everyone mulls over that  
"Plagg should lead" Longg says and Plagg shoots him a look  
"if Plagg goes Tikki can't" Tikki snarls at Sass for that comment  
"if you think I'm leaving my chosen again you ..."  
"I agree to this as well, if we are caught then having both of you there will most likely lead to a world ending event" Wayzz mutters and Tikki whips around to argue but Nooroo cuts them off  
"a world that the guardian lives in. I know you hate this Tikki, you have stood by her threw out all of her troubles these past few years and the moment your gone she gets captured. It must be awful but you need to remember one thing"  
"and what is that" Tikki hisses  
"that she left the box open" Tikki blinks once then a truly terrifying smile lights up their face  
"alright, we have a week, lets plan"

The world is fuzzy and things keep swimming in and out of focus, she thinks at one point someone was calling her 'princess?' and nuzzling her neck but then her lower body exploded in pain and she was floating again. Each time she gets closer to the surface she hurts so she tries to avoid it but its like she's stuck on a string that's dragging her upwards. This time she's surrounded by grunting and she thinks she can maybe feel her body moving? She's not sure but it feels wrong, like this shouldn't be happening. She tries to move away from the grunting but she's weak, it stops anyway though and she stops feeling the fabric under her move so she relaxes slightly getting ready to sink again until she hears a voice.

"Good morning my princess, you've been asleep for a while" she feels fear shoot through her, she recognises that voice  
"A-adrien?" her voice is scratchy from disuse and she feels him chuckle above her  
"oh Princess, you have no idea how long I've wanted you to say my name like that" he shifts forward and she feels something thrust into her lower abdomen, it hurts and drags her solidly into the world around her. Her eyes snap open as he does it again, she looks down frantically to see whats hurting her and start to cry. He grabs her chin and licks the tears from her face  
"shush Mari, I'm just taking whats mine after all"  
"I-I'm not yours, get y-your hand off of me!" she tries to shove him but her hands are stopped halfway to him, she looks up to see that they are chained to the headboard and cries harder.  
"If your not mine Mari then why did you sneak into my house at night hmm. That was very naughty of you little omega" 

He speeds up and Marinette feels like she's going to be sick, she spots the fake ring on his finger though so she knows that she can't say anything. He starts grunting into her ear again, her body feels like its being broken in half and all she can do is cry. She feels pathetic and disgusting as he empties himself into her, his teeth clamped around her neck. She's scared that he's created a mating bond but as he lets go she feels something around her neck shift. He cleans her up and leaves after a while but she barely registrars it, her mind numb. 

Emilie watches her son walk into the dinning room with a smile on his face and feels herself smile in response, it had been a couple of days since she had woken up and everything was perfect. Little Marinette slept silently in her room, Nathalie and Gabriel haven't left her sight, and Adrien smiles as bright as the sun after every trip to the little ones room. 

"She's awake" Adrien announces to the room  
"Oh that's wonderful, have you shown her you present yet dear?" she asks as she puts her book down "not yet mom, I was going to show her after dinner"  
"don't leave it to late Adrien, you still need to pack for our trip to Milan" Gabriel adds from her right, his scent of forest air wafting around playfully, Nathalie who's been sitting quietly on her left smiles the smell of parchment paper dances happily around them as Adrien deflates and sighs "do we have too" mown grass floats around dejectedly  
"its fashion week Adrien, I know that you want to stay with your omega but people would notice your absence and ask questions" Gabriel reminds him  
"but don't think of it like that darling, think of it like this. She's going to be without human contact for a whole two weeks, once we get back she'll be begging you not to leave her again" Emilie adds, watching the smile grow on his face as he pictures it "your right mom, thanks"

Tikki has never been this angry before but one of their bugs has never been kidnapped and defiled under her watch before ether. They sit with Plagg glaring out of the window, a man dressed as a bat swings passed but they pay him no mind. "its going to be OK sugar cube" Plagg whispers  
"how" they growl back  
"because kitten is strong, because we've gone over the plan 27 times and even Fluff says that its going to work"  
"she's breaking"  
"I know"  
"she's loosing the will to create"  
"I know"  
"will you stop saying that!"  
"you think your the only one affected here Tikki but I can feel it too. I can feel every time those bastards destroy a part of her because it lingers, because it makes her more compatible to me and I've never hated who I am more so don't you dare make this only about you." Plagg hisses at Tikki before they sigh "I love you sugar cube, I do, but you need to remember that its not just you connected to her anymore. Hell, you haven't been the only one since you first shared her plan with us" Tikki wilts a little  
"I know, it just getting to me you know. We where so close to finishing the plan, she was on the last step and it all went to shit"  
"we're going to get her tomorrow, she's going to be here and she's going to be safe" Tikki nods and puts their head on Plagg's shoulder. They sit in silence after that. Tomorrow everything would be fine again.

Marinette is numb to the world, her 'present' sitting on the pillow next to her head. It had stopped leaking blood days ago and was now starting to smell. Adrien had left with his family for a trip after he'd raped her one last time so she was alone, just her and Lila Rossi's severed head locked in a room that mirrors her own from her house. The only reason she can tell the difference is that there is no trap door in the floor and the windows are gone. She's sleeping when she feels something touching her face, it pokes her until she opens her eyes. Its Plagg? WHAT? her eyes shoot to the surveillance camera in the corner of the room and she sees Trixx floating in front of it, their paw raised.

"Hey kitten, just calm down OK. We're here to get you out, just don't move until I tell you to OK? I need to destroy the chains" she stares at them, then, with tears in her eyes she nods.  
"OK good, Cataclysm" she can feel dust fall off of her wrists as Plagg floats towards her neck  
"Cataclysm" and the dust runs down her neck  
"all done kitten, now you just need to get threw the portal"  
"voyage" Kallki says from their place in the middle of the room. She slips and stumbles but soon she's falling threw it and into a swarm of crying kwami's  
"Nette" Tikki cries out as they pet her face. She watches Kaalki close the portal then breaks down, shes free, they're finally all free.

Now they just have to stay that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emilie is a creepy bitch who thinks that Marinette is the most adorable thing.  
> Tikki is the literal embodiment of raging mother.  
> Adrien rapes Marinette both whiles she's sleep and also while she is awake.  
> Adrien sucks at gift giving and Marinette has to lay next to Lila's head for a few days.  
> The kwami kidnap Marinette from her kidnappers.  
> Marinette is finally safe.... for at least two weeks.


	5. I spy with my little eye some one who needs coffee

The first thing Marinette did was shower, she scrubbed at herself until she bled and the kwami had to rip the bath sponge out of her hands to stop her then she curled up on the sofa and sobbed. This is what she did for the next seven days, on the eighth however she decided that enough was enough. The Agreste family had taken two weeks and her innocence from her but they would get no more, then and there she decided that Marinette Dupian-Cheng had died in that room. She was Mabel Delilah motherfucking Carson now and she was going to take no ones shit. Her job was done, the box was safe and anything else she did from now on was for her.

She worked on her accent with the Kwami who were all happy to see her moving around, she also finally changed the banking information on her website with an announcement claiming that she had decided to switch banks as well as to apologies if this was inconvenient for anyone. She goes out for the first time to shop on day eleven, Trixx sits in her bag and creates an illusion over her that makes her look like an adult female with red hair and brown eyes but she still mentally calls it progress. Days fourteen to twenty she spends locked in her apartment living off take out to avoid the panic of knowing that now the Agreste's know she's gone, day twenty one she announces her return from her fake holiday and starts accepting commissions again then she becomes too busy to think for the next few months. She takes a leap around the six month mark and invites Uncle Jagged and Aunt Penny over, they appear at her door in such well made disguises that she doesn't even recognise them at first. She tells them everything from start to finish, about her being Alyssa at one point, the kwami, what Adrien has done to her. By the end Aunt Penny is hugging her and sobbing while Uncle Jagged rages. They stay with her for two months before they have to go back on tour, just before they walk out Uncle Jagged hands her a business card and tells her that if she ever needs help to say that David sent her. Then they are gone, the card is black with nothing on it but a phone number printed in silver ink and a small very unnoticeable bat in the upper left hand corner. She keeps it under her house phone and forgets about it.

At a year away from Paris she finally decides to fulfil her promise and let the kwami sleep. They protest as she expected them to, Tikki being the most vocal of course, but she reminds them that this was what they wanted. It then takes an additional two months to get them to actually do it but on a warm day in the middle of May she finally convinces them to settle down, Tikki and Plagg are the last ones to drift off. Both of them wanting to tell her how proud they where of her, she smiles and tells them that they were the best parents anyone could ask for. She closes the box when she hears their little snores and places it inside of the mattress on her bed, she's not slept on it since she arrived so it needs to serve some sort of purpose, then gets back to work on her current commissions.

Time marches on again and soon its her sixteenth birthday, she wouldn't have known if she didn't receive a birthday call from her Uncle and Aunt. She smiles during the call and thanks them for whatever present they decided to send then gets back to work. Day turns into night and Mabel is neck deep in commotions, there are sketchbooks scattered around the room covered in sketches, four mannequins covered in different outfits that are pinned together and worst of all, her coffee is gone. She frowns, why does her life blood do this to her? She sighs as she debates what to do, she could go and get more but that would mean that she would have to get up or she could stay here and continue working but keep disappointing herself every time she unconsciously reaches for it. Her debate ends when her hand closes around her cup and raises like she's going to take a sip, she gets up and stretches then makes her way out of the room. She practically stumbles over to the coffee maker on her kitchen counter, she loves her coffee maker more than she loves life at this point. Soon the entire kitchen starts to smell like the nectar of the gods and she hears a low whine come from her balcony. Her head snaps to the noise and there, standing at her closed balcony door is Red Robin. Despite her two-ish years living here she has never seen any of the vigilantes and its a bit of a shock but Mabel is nothing if not someone who knows how to roll with the punches, she opens the glass door and is hit in the face with the scent of brownies tiredly trying to reach her coffee maker. The omega looks almost exactly how he smells and Mabel can't help but take pity on him.

"Here or to go?" she asks gently to get his attention, his eyes snap to her "what?" his voice is slightly gruff  
"Do you want your coffee here" she points at her kitchen table "or would you like it to go?" he lights up at the mention of coffee and subtly sniffs the air, he relaxes immediately "to go, I still have some patrol left" she nods and leaves him in the doorway to make it  
"How do you take it?"  
"tall black made out of espresso shots" she nods since that was what she was making herself anyway, brownies immediately change from tired to excited and happy as it dances around her like a puppy. It intensifies when she pours the mug into a large travel mug then keeps adding shots until the travel mug is full. "Here you go, if you need a top up at any point come back, I'll put the coffee maker outside"  
"You don't need to do that"  
"I know but every little helps right" she makes sure to smile extra brightly at him until he nods, dazed, then he blinks and leaves. And now she has to follow through, damn, she sighs and adds it to the list of things she has to do tonight before remaking her own coffee. 

When she finally finishes her commotions its 8 o'clock in the morning, instead of going to sleep like she knows she should she changes clothes, grabs her commotions and her wallet then leaves. She sits in the line at the postal office for half an hour before makes it to the front "Mike hey" she says brightly as she hands the packages over to be weighted "long time no see" the mail man grunts at her "I know, I know, its way to early to be up but does it really count if I never went to sleep in the first place?" he grunts at her again then hands her the receipt "here" she hands him the money and puts the receipt in her bag, there's a to go cup of coffee in front of her face when she looks up. "Go to sleep as soon as you get home, I don't want to see you for a week. At the least" Mike grumbles at her and she smiles  
"Aww, you do care"  
"Get. Out."  
"I'm going" then, with the coffee she heads to the store.

"OK, so I need another coffee machine, a kettle, a mini fridge, a small table, mugs, milk, alternative milk, white and brown sugar, sweeteners, take away cups, coffee and teas, tea spoons. I think that that's it" she mutters to her self then sets off. One long shopping trip and an even longer trip home she sits on her balcony and looks over her work, just under her front room window sits a square dark wood table. Under it is a black mini fridge filled with different types of milk, on top of the table sits a new coffee maker, kettle, coffee pods, boxes of different types of teas, sugar sachets and tea spoons. There is a box next to the table filled with take away cups and screwed into the wall above that is a giant blackboard. She can admit that she went a little overboard with the art but she had fun so no one can blame her, the background was a sketch of a cloudy night sky with the words 'Mabel's coffee balcony, all vigilante's welcome. Take away or drink in, just knock on the door' written in bold right across the middle. She smiled thinking that something like this would have been nice when she was Ladybug before shaking her self and going to pass out on her trusty couch.

Tim sits in the pack room staring at the empty travel mug in his hands lost in thought. The night had started off alright, he hadn't slept in a couple days but that was usual. Then about half way threw he gets jumped by the Jokers minions because apparently the joker is looking for a new omega and who else fits the bill then the one he tortured into insanity. The fight was stupidly easy but he had started to get sleepy at that point, he was going to call it quits and head back to the cave when he stumbled across a balcony that smelled like his favorite coffee. He was embarrassed to say that he whined at the injustice of being so close and yet so far from it. He didn't mean to get the attention of the girl inside and while he berates himself she manages to not only get close but also open the door without him noticing, what he does notice is the soft smell of warm cookie dough that gently tries to liven up his own scent by playing with it. Tim can only assume that she is an angle sent from the heavens as some sort of late sorry for what he had to go through with the joker when she hands him a large travel mug filled to the brim with espresso shots and the promise of more. Her smile also gets to him and he has to fight down the urge to wrap her in blankets and wave her bright adorableness in his brothers faces. Now he's here, sitting in front of an open invitation to the door of an adorable omega and unlimited coffee with no idea what to do.

"What do you have there replacement" Jason grumbles as he drops into the seat next to him with a pint of ice-cream, Tim blinks at him as his brain catches up to the sudden appearance of his fellow pack omega. "I thought you were still in heat?" he mumbles and man he must really need to go to sleep because he so slow right now only just be noticing the ice-cream. Jason laughs at him and shakes the ice-cream in his face for good measure "Just finished up around midnight which you would know if you spent the night with us instead of patrolling" Tim opens his mouth to complain but Jason cuts him off "I know, Bruce needed one of us to go and I know that you only did it so that I could spend more time with the alpha's so thanks. But seriously, why do you have a travel mug that smells of an omega I've never meet before?" Tim can hear the tenseness of his voice, he knows that its just post heat hormones and that Jason wouldn't give a shit any other day but he still answers.  
"So let me get this straight. The joker decided that your going to be his new omega" he nods  
"you then beat up his minions and decided to come home early but stumbled across a little omega making super strong coffee at 3am" he nods again  
"she offers you some when you give yourself away and you just take it without checking if its poisoned or drugged and then you leave" Jason is ranting at this point and Tim can do nothing but take it so he just sits and nods. Jason actually growls at that "alright, we're going back tonight"  
"what?!?"  
"you heard me, you are taking me to meet this omega tonight now come on" he grabs Tim and starts dragging him out of the room "we're going to sleep"  
"but"  
"no"

The room is dark when they enter it, clothes are scattered around and on the bed are Dick and Damian. Damian is asleep but Dick is awake, he looks up from his phone as they enter and smiles. Tim sighs when Jason shoves him towards the bed with his hands on his hips, Dick snickers and Damian kicks at him sleepily to get him to stop. Seeing no way out Tim strips and joins them on the bed, Jason follows and soon Tim is dosing to the combined smell of his pack though in the back of his mind he realises that the smell of warm cookie dough would complete it.


	6. A look through the looking glass

Tom Dupain Sabine Cheng are good parents who loved their daughter. They have always done everything that they could to help her, they got her a sewing machine for Christmas that she loved and let her take gymnastics to keep her entertained as a child and now they have been setting her up with the lovely alpha that she does all of her school projects with because why would she work with him so much if she didn't like him? They are good parents but they're human, so what if they forgot to tell her about second genders, they had been so busy with the bakery that they had forgotten that she didn't know and its not their fault if they have missed her birthday's for the last few years because that's when the bakery gets busier. She even said that she understood so its fine, she's also been in trouble for bullying for at least a year and a half but they have punished her for it so its alright. They can explain this too, they have to because they are good parents and good parents don't only realise that their only daughter is missing because her school called to say that she hadn't turned up for two weeks. They just... They... Fuck, they aren't good parents! They left their six year old alone with a dangerous machine, they only let their seven year old do gymnastics so they didn't have to think about her for a little and they didn't even see her get any of her meddles. They don't even know why she was bullying that poor girl hell they don't know why she does anything because they don't know her and now she's been gone for months and they regret everything. They are bad parents and Emilie Agreste doesn't let them forget it because why should she, they are the ones who didn't even notice that her son's omega was missing for two whole weeks.

Emilie was quite proud of her self, her return to the world had been grand and all eyes had been on her. They told the world that she had an accident on one of her trips that had left her in a coma for many years, to offset how well little Marinette had healed her they said that she had woken up a few months ago and had been in physical therapy and everyone had eaten it up. Fashion week had also been delightful, the Agreste line was soaring and half way through little Marinette's parents had called to inform them that she was missing. She had so much fun twisting them into circles over how bad it was to lose her and she was sure that by the time they had broken the little one that her parents would sign over custody, her pack loved the idea and Adrien was over the moon about it for days. Her pride died the moment her son let out a rage filled scream upon their return. She was gone, somehow she had escaped. Emlile stood in the doorway watching her son and husband snarl and prowl around in anger and smiled, not because they were upset, never that. She smiled because her little daughter was smart, she could admit that their was a small part of her that had held a grain of salt to her son long sessions of gushing over the little one because if she was so smart and slippery then how was she caught so easy, if she was so feisty then why had she just let her son take something so precious from her without a fight? But now, now she knew. She didn't fight because she was getting them to drop their guards around her, if she tried to escape or fight while they were there then they would have left Nathalie to take care of her. Her daughter was a little genius hiding in the body of the most adorable little omega she had ever laid her eyes on and she wanted to play a game with her mother. 'That was fine' Emilie thought as her smile grew, it had been such a long time since she played and you know the saying. A family that plays together stays together.

Lila smiles as she thinks of the note in her bag, Adrien had slipped it to her as they walked up the school steps 'Come to mine tonight, I have a little present for you that smells like cookie dough. Don't let anyone see you or you forfeit the gift'. She was over the moon, finally Marinette will be hers. She can almost imagine the look on Marinette's pretty little face when she walks into the room, the fear that slowly changes to horror then Lila stalks up to her to claim her prize. Or maybe she would snarl and fight to try and protect herself from the big bad fox, she would fail of course because Adrien would help pin her down while Lila took what she was owed. She is slightly pissed that Adrien is threatening her though but it gets swept up in the joy of finally winning her long game she almost feels bad for that she she has to kill Adrien but well, she's never been one to share the spotlight. She writes her agreement on the back of the note and slips it to him in class then at lunch she finds a new one with a time, a location and a car plate number. She sets off after her mother goes to bed making sure to only travel threw alleyways as well so she doesn't pop up on any surveillance cameras she waits for the car Adrien had promised. It doesn't take long. The limo pulls up and she's dragged in before she can protest. Adrien smiles brightly at her as the door clicks shut, its a smile matched by Gabriel and a woman she doesn't recognise though she can see the similarities between them enough to tell that this is Adrien's mother. The woman leans forward and Lila is overwhelmed by the scent of cherries.

"Hello dear, it looks like we need to have a talk about what happens when you hurt an Agreste"  
"W-what? I d-didn't hurt Adrien! Tell them" her eyes shoot to Adrien who is leaning back in his chair with a smug smile on his face  
"Oh darling I'm not talking about my son, I'm talking about my daughter" Lila blinks in shock  
"W-what daughter?" the woman smiles brighter and Lila flinches  
"I'm talking about our dear little Marinette. Adrien has been telling us all of how terribly you've been treating her and that just won't do"  
"But he's the one who told me to do it!!" she's panicking now but she's realising that she willingly got into a car with the boy who openly asked her to break some one then dragged her to his house so he dad could tell her how and she HASN'T TOLD ANYONE ELSE  
"Adrien darling, is she telling the truth?" she watches in terror as he looks her strait in the eyes and says "no mother, why would I ever do something like that to my princess" before she can try to defend herself Adrien's mother shots forward and she feels a prick at the side of her neck. The last thing she sees before the darkness consumes her is the woman crouching in front of her "Aren't I such a good mother? Marinette is going to be so happy when she knows that you can no longer hurt her."

She's gone. She's gone she's gone she'sgoneshe'sgoneshe'sgoneSHE'SGONE. HOW IS SHE GONE. Adrien lets out a primal scream as he rips the room apart HOW DARE SHE LEAVE HIM. Everything had been perfect, she had snuck into his house and healed his mom somehow and then she hadn't fought him when they had made love. He had won, she was his but now she was gone and he was alone...no, he was never alone because he was Chat Noir, he had Plagg and Ladybug to help him get his princess back. He nodded to himself, he could do this. "Plagg, claws out"... nothing happened so he tried again. The same result, again and again he tried, father and Nathalie had also tried and failed. It was his mother who stopped them with a sentence that destroyed everything that he thought he knew.

"Can you show me a picture of ladybug and a picture of Marinette?" He rushed to do so, the look in his mothers eyes said that she had figured something out. He grabbed them and went to rush back to her when he froze, the light from the window shone threw and making the photos slightly transparent. He slowly moved them until the corners lined up and choked, the pictures lined up perfectly, same eyes, same noise, same adorable pigtails, fuck she even had the same gorgeous smile. He sank to the floor as realisation after realisation hit him. Marinette was Ladybug, Marinette was probably the new guardian since Master Fu had lost his memories, Mairnette must have known his father was Halkmoth, she must have known he was Chat Noir, she hadn't come here to heal his mother she had come to take the miraculous back and had gotten caught. His mother found him sitting in the doorway of his room seething, if this was the game his princess wanted to play then they would play, he would forgive her of course but not before he made her regret the day she had been born. No more Mister Nice Chat.

Alya was seething, earlier Lila's mother had come by asking if anyone had seen her. Alya had asked why she was concerned when Lila had sent everyone a text saying that she was on her way back to Achu for some volunteer work and Lila's mother had said something that had left the whole class reeling.  
"We've never been to Achu, nor has Lila ever done any type of volunteer work now can someone please tell me if you've seen her since Monday?" They emitted that they hadn't and the mother left with tears in her eyes though the police did take everyone's phones to see if they could trace the message. Alya had spent the night researching all of Lila's stories and crying when she came up with no results. Lila had to be telling the truth though because if she wasn't then Alya had made Marinette's life a living hell for no reason. The thought caught up to her and she started to get mad, Marinette who was her best friend, Marinette who helped her look after her little sibling, Marinette who never said no to anyone, who was a tiny little omega that had just wanted to make her friends smile. Alya threw her laptop in rage, because Marinette had tried to tell her that Lila was lying and she didn't listen, instead she had turned around and ripped up her best friends life work and dumped the scrapes unto the floor in front of her like they were trash... Like Marinette was trash. Her anger and guilt only intensified when Marinette's disappearance was announced and she wasn't the only one, Chloe had actually cried at the news and Adrien almost lunged at the teacher on his first day back from Milan. This was all her fault.


	7. The moth and The bat

Jagged Stone was used to throwing his money around, he travelled the world with a crocodile after all so it was really no surprise that the first thing he did after watching his niece brake down while telling them of the horrors she had faced was that he had Penny hire the best detective in the world and by 'telling Penny to do it' he meant that he asked and she told him that she had already done it while she hugged the little omega in comfort. So that's how he got here, sitting in an abandoned underground car park waiting the Bat of Gotham himself.

"I know your there" Jagged said as he picked at one of his nails, boredom wafting off of him in waves, the scent of leather contrasted his look of calm indifference by rolling angrily across the floor "why am I here" a gruff voice said from the shadows and Jagged rolled his eyes  
"you know exactly why your here bat, unless you didn't read the email?" he made sure to lock eyes with the Bat just to piss him off  
"the email said that you planted bombs in random locations around Gotham and if I didn't turn up on time you would set one off for every minuet I was late" Batman growled and he stepped forward and Jagged let a dopey smile cross his lips for a second, god he loved Penny "I am in need of your services bat, you see my niece has gone missing"  
"you want me to find her" the Bat states, talking over him and Jagged starts to lose his temper  
"No you asshole, I want her to never be found"  
"It does not matter anyway, I wont do it."  
"Oh, won't you?" he pulls a remote control out of his pocket and the bat freezes then narrows his eyes "I thought you quit crime to be a rock star Killer Moth" Jagged lets his smile sharpen  
"I love my niece more than a few hospitals bat boy" he hisses and Batman snarls at him  
"why do you want her lost?"  
"because she was kidnapped and raped by the boy her parent where trying to set her up with" Jagged can see by the way the Bats hands clench that he's angry at what he's heard and decides to add to the flames just to be certain he will agree "his family is very powerful and I have no doubt that they would find her eventually if this is left unchecked" he lets that sink in then goes for the kill "this happened when she was 14" he can hear the Bats neck crack with how fast he head turns to him "I'll do it, give me her name" Jagged lets himself fall back into carefree rock star mode as he answers "Marinette Dupian-Cheng" he then turns to leave "Killer Moth" he blinks as he turns back  
"yes?"  
"the locations of the bombs"  
"Oh that" he laughs and tosses the remote at the Bat who dives to get it "there aren't any, my wife just wanted you to turn up on time. She's a very punctual woman after all" he's in the car and speeding away before the Bat can register what he said.

Jason sighed as he ran his fingers threw Tim's hair and Damian growled into his ear, "Why am I awake before noon Jason?" he worded it like a demand but the soothing protectiveness that lingered in the scent of cinnamon showed that he was actually worried about what was keeping Jason up "Tim met a new omega last night" Dick immediately dropped his phone with a soft swear and scooted up to them all while Damian looked slightly confused "is he alright?" Dick whispered, his scent ginger twisting around in worry.  
"He's fine, they gave him a giant travel mug filled with only espresso shots and sent him on his way" Dick looked shocked and Damian started scowling  
"are either of you going to tell me whats so dangerous about Tim meeting omega's? He talks to Cassandra all of the time" both Jason and Dick stare at him for a second before a light bulb goes of in Dicks head "Oh right, you don't know about Timmy's curse" Damian's eye twitches and Dick hurries on "you see every time Tim meets an omega without us for the first time there someone tries to kill him, every time without fail"  
"but he's met lots of omega's without us"  
"Tim met Jason and Jason tried to kill him. Tim met Harley and she helped the joker torture him into insanity with the promise that she could kill him later. Tim met Cassandra and her dad almost killed. Tim met Selina and two face nearly flayed him."  
"OK I get it, did he tell you what happened?" Jason nodded

"..."  
"..."  
"are you telling me that after all of his experiences with unknown omega's the first thing he did was drink the coffee without checking it?!?!" Damian snarled, Dick looked a little sick  
"we also have to tell Bruce that the joker is after him...again" they settled for a bit  
"I'm going with him to drop the cup back off tonight, you guys can come too if you want but I think you should stay back at first just in case they are nice. Tim needs more people in his life" Jason mutters and sleep starts to crawl around the edges of his vision, he feels both his alpha's nod and smiles before letting sleep consume him.

When Mabel is jerked awake by a sharp knocking sound her first reaction is to shove her hand under her pillow and summon a knife, her second is to look for the source of the sound. It's red robin and red hood, she tilts her head in confusion before she remembers the promise she made and relaxes, she has to focus a little to destroy the knife but she doesn't want one of them to fine it. Red hood stares at her for a second then knocks again pointedly, she sighs as she gets up and walks over. 

"Hello, I'm Mabel which I think you already know due to the sign, do I need to top anything up?" she keeps her eyes on red hood she can feel that he's the head omega in his pack though she does raise an eyebrow at his scent of buttered popcorn which starts curling around her gently "Red borrowed your cup" he grunted out finally  
"He can keep it, now for the real question" he tilts his head  
"and that is?"  
"here or to go?" he freezes and red robin starts snickering  
"I'm sorry?" she smiles brightly at him  
"do you want your drink here or do you want a to go cup?" he doesn't move until Red robin elbows him in the ribs "Here please, do you mind if our alpha's come in as well? I'd hate to leave them in the cold" she feels herself stiffen at the mention of alpha's but nods all the same then turns and scurries to the kitchen to start the machine. She hear two more thumps on her balcony a second later.

Jason found himself staring at this tiny little omega in awe, she was absolutely adorable with her wide eyes and sunshine smile and she fluttered around her suspiciously empty apartment. He could tell that the rest of his pack thought the same. Dick was cooing at her under his breath, Tim had relaxed and Damian had even cracked a slight smile when she had brought their 'orders' over. Even his paranoia died when she handed him a cookie. He could feel the need to add her to the pack as clear as day, as the head omega he would need to be the one to approve her if it was put to a vote and he could already tell that at this point it wasn't a matter of if it was a matter of when but something was wrong. He missed it at first because of the smell of warm cookie dough dancing around but then he spotted her flinch slightly when Dick laughed to loud, he started paying more attention after that and he really didn't like what he saw. An alpha had hurt her, she broadcast it with how she was just that bit more careful around Dick and Damian, how she stayed just out of reach of them as they all chatted and how her hands would clench slightly when one of them was too loud. He also noticed that she lived alone even though she looked to young to do so legally. He really didn't like where the signs where pointing and a quick look at Dick said that he noticed the same. He watched Dick smile brightly at her and ask how her parents felt about her 'coffee balcony' she smiled back and said that they didn't care. Damian asked if they should keep their voices down so not to wake them up and she said that they where at work, Tim chimed in when he asked what they did and she made a vague comment about bread before subtly changing the subject. She hadn't been lying but her answers where vague enough that they wouldn't be able to find anything if they tried to look. He didn't have a good feeling about this and made sure to stick close to Tim on their way back, she was scared of something and Tim had the bad luck of attracting whatever it was that new omega's hid.


	8. Family matters

Bruce sits in the Bat cave staring at the Agreste Twitter account, more specifically, a picture of the younger Agreste and Killer Moths niece. At first glance it looks like a regular photo taken by a classmate of a couple eating lunch together but if one was to stare long enough they would be able to see how hard the younger Agreste was holding onto Marinette's arm, how her smile didn't reach her eyes, how his smile was sharp and dangerous instead of loving. It also sets off ALL of his fatherly instincts because she looked just like she could be his daughter. This was how Alfred found him hours after his meeting with the 'reformed' Killer Moth with his head in his hands.

"Master Wayne, the young masters have returned" Bruce looks up  
"Did they tell you where they went?"  
"To return a travel mug to an omega who had lent it to young master Timothy" he shoots up  
"Is he OK!?"  
"Yes master Wayne, the young masters decided to meet the omega with him to make sure, they say that she was very nice but they have expressed their worries about her past. Master Jason thinks that she might have been in a abusive relationship whilst Master Richard thinks that she was neglected by her parents." The conversation brings what Killer Moth said back to the front of his mind and he looks at the picture projected on the Bat computer again. "Could you call a family meeting Alfred, we have a case" Alfred nods and leaves. Bruce is soon alone with his thoughts again, who is this girl and really happened to her. He knows that Killer Moth was hiding things from him even though everything he said was the truth. He switches the photo to a picture of Marinette smiling when he hears the sound of the elevator, no need to set his pups off before they know all of the facts then he activates the virus.

Emilie Agreste had had fun looking for her daughter, that had been the first month of her absence however. Now it was the day after the little omega's 16th birthday and she was pissed, everything was gone. Every piece of information that even hinted at Marinette online was destroyed and with it a split second 'Happy Birthday' would appear. It was like she didn't even exist anymore, she heard a crash from her sons room and knew he must of noticed this as well. She sighed and let the anger go, it would not help her find her daughter. Something she needed to do soon, now that the little one was 16 it was likely that her first 'real heat' would hit soon and she could not let anyone but Adrien be the one to share it with her. Even though she was starting to hate the game her daughter challenged her to she could not help but be filled with pride at Marinette's intelligence, once she was back home where she belonged Emilie was looking forward to having a long talk with her about how she managed to stay away for so long.

In a dark room a man stared at the monitor in front of him as multiple 'Happy Birthday' messages popped up after deleting all of his work. He had been horny and bored, one of his omega's had decided to run off a couple sluts and the other was being kept from him, so he had let fate take the wheel and picked a random omega on twitter to torment. He hadn't expected to get invested in the little things life but before he knew it he was grabbing bowls of popcorn to eat while he read her rants, her parents ignored her, a super villain was praying on negative emotions and apparently (if she was to be believed) didn't know what sleep was. Hell, she was even being stalked by some rich dude that everyone kept trying to throw her at. It was entertaining as hell and he had half the mind to just pack his bags and move to Paris himself for the thrill alone! Who knew the 'city of love' was such a cesspool. So he had delved deeper, payed people to hack into her account to find out who exactly 'Fight-Me-In-An-Allie-HalkBitch' was and he she did not disappoint. Marinette Dupian-Cheng was perfect, while she spoke out under a pesto name she was docile in public, small and sweet. So easy to break, the Agreste boy and the Rossi girl had already done half the work for him as well. He leaned back in his chair and smiled, the pictures he had of her were gone but he had already jerked himself off on them enough to be bored of them. Why would he need photos anyway when he knew exactly where she was.

Penny sips her tea calmly as she waits for her husband to get home from his meeting with the Bat, don't get her wrong, she's never meet the man so she doesn't really hold anything agenst him its just that being married to one of his previous advertises had swayed her opinion of him slightly. That and the blond woman who was throwing her fine china at the wall, she looks to the boy/spider/mutant thing and offers him a cup. He seems nice and from the pretty ring on the blonds finger might be her son in law soon anyway so she might as well set the ground work now.

"HOW ARE YOU SO CALM!!" Kitty roars as she grabbed another plate  
"because your father is taking care of it dear"  
"I DON'T CARE, WHY THE FUCK HAVEN'T WE HUNTED DOWN THOSE BASTARDS YET?!?!"  
"Because we're playing a long game darling"  
"A LONG GAME!!! THAT'S WHAT GOT MARI INTO THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE"  
"I know"  
"I MEAN REALLY! ALL SHE HAD TO DO WAS STEAL A FEW PIECES OF JEWELLERY WHAT WAS SO HARD ABOUT THAT?!?"  
"I'm sure she knows that now"  
"BUT INSTEAD SHE DECIDED TO BECOME A GOD DAMNED SUPERHERO! ITS A FUCKING INSULT TO US AS A FAMILY THAT ONE OF US IS A ACTUAL HERO"  
"She doesn't know that you and your father were villains Kitten"  
"AND THEN SHE DECIDES TO BE A LIVING DOOR MAT, I'VE READ HER STUPID SHIT POSTING ACCOUNT ON TWITTER. I KNOW SHE HAS A FUCKING BACK BONE WHY THE HELL DOESN'T SHE USE IT"  
"...I thought you didn't like Marinette anyway. You always hang up if we bring her up"  
"I THOUGHT YOU WERE TRYING TO REPLACE ME!!!! THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT SOMEONE CAN DO THAT TO HER!!!"  
"Oh darling, we would never" Penny is out of her seat and hugging Kitten before Kitten can react "your our Kitten darling, our daughter. Just because we adopt a niece doesn't mean you any less of our daughter OK" Kitten hugs her back after a moment  
"I know, I panicked and ruined my chances getting to know my cousin"  
"you haven't ruined anything, you can even come with us when we visit her next month"  
"really?"  
"of course, she's going to love you, now come sit down and have some tea while we wait for your father"  
"fine but if I don't have that little pricks head on a platter during my wedding I'm going to go mental"  
"of course dear, Earl Grey?"

Mabel had been on edge the whole time the Robin's had been there trying to only address them by their vigilante titles, it had been hard but they were gone now and she could finally relax. She cleaned up and then popped onto her MDC site to see if any of her regulars were asking for new commissions. The answer was no and she sighed, she needed something to push all of her nervous energy into. She could pick a new commissioner up... she should't, having another person to please on top of everything else wouldn't be good for her.... but she was bored...It would be hard to keep up.... she could always just look she decided, it didn't hurt to look right?

That is how she ended up sitting up for 96 hours without sleep creating four entire wardrobes worth of outfits for her new commissioner, T.Drake who is apparently a huge fan of her work. She shouldn't have looked.


	9. Mabel is to tired for your shit

She was done. She couldn't believe it, she was finally done. There, sat almost innocently on her bed were piles of clothes, reds, greens, blues, blacks, greys, whites. So many that she couldn't even see the covers they sat on, the robin's better appreciate how much she liked them or she'd kill them herself. She started tilting and had to lean on the wall to stay upright, why was she falling? 'Sleep!' her brain screamed in response and she nodded, that sounded reasonable. She stumbled out of the room, she could send the clothes later, Mike would understand. She was falling again but this time it was on purpose...maybe. She was so close, her eyes were heavy, she felt the world slipping away. She wasn't even scared of the nightmares because she was so tired that they wold be sleeping to, all she needed was 'KNOCK, KNOCK'. She snarled as her eyes snapped open, HOW DARE THEY! SHE WAS SO CLOSE! She was up in seconds summoning a blade into her hand and storming up to the balcony door. She yanks it open and jerks her hand up so that the tip of the blade is pressed onto the shocked woman's neck (The knife is very beautiful, she can feel the ripples in the handle that feel like feathers and the 20cm blade shimmers in different colours)  
"Why are you here?" she hisses and the woman's look of shock morphs into awe  
"did ya just magic up a knife?!? Sugar I think I'm in love with ya" Mabel blinks at the chaotically happy twirling of cotton candy as the omega in front of her smiles at her  
"can ya teach me? Do ya have to be holdin it?" she suddenly squeals and leans forward conspiratorially, the tip of the blade sinking into her neck though she does acknowledge it letting a little drop of blood slowly roll down her neck "Can ya summon them inside people?" Mabel blinks again, her mind sluggish before she pulls the knife back "umm, yes I did summon it and I can't teach you, its just something I can do I think? Also I don't need to hold it to make it" Mabel then looks at the knife before looking back at the excited omega  
"I haven't tried to summon them in people before, maybe? But why are you here? and knocking? and who are you?" Mabel can realise that she probably looks very stupid and also quite insane but there is nothing she can do about it now so she just refocuses on the omega.  
"Oh, names Harley and your out of sugar" the newly dubbed Harley points to the empty box of sugar packets "The sign said to knock if I needed anything" Marbel nods and smiles  
"OK, sorry I haven't slept yet" she tosses the knife onto her couch/bed and goes to get her sugar as well as her first aid kit. She comes back to Harley smiling at her but the cotton candy gives her away with the way it reaches for Mabel in worry "Here, sorry about stabbing you" she hands over the sugar bag then opens the first aid kit. Harley lets her clean the small cut and put a hello kitty plaster on it (her choice) before she speaks. "hey kid?"  
"hmm"  
"where are your parents?"  
"asleep"  
"are you sure sweety because the only one living here is you" she says this kindly but Mabel is to far gone to notice whats happening anymore, she's on auto pilot and auto pilot has no filter  
"they do, they're just sleeping for a hundred years in their box is all, they'll wake up around then I think if I don't wake them up first"  
"OK, who's taking care of you until they wake up?"  
"I am" she hears a faint whine of distress but she doesn't understand why its happening so she leans ageist Harley and lets out a low purr, she belatedly thinks that she hasn't purred in years. She likes it, its calming, she should do this more often "how long have your parents been sleeping sweety"  
"A year and a half maybe, I'm OK though, I'm Ladybug, Ladybug is always OK." she purrs louder ageist the older omega but doesn't fall asleep, can't with another in her territory but she does enter a meditative like trance though. Harley stays for a few hours purring with her but then she gets a phone call from someone called 'Lily Flower' and has to leave though she promises that she would come back as soon as she can, Mabel gives her the knife she made and when she protests points out that she could just make another one. 

She's alone again and she hates it, she's never purred WITH someone before and she doesn't think she can ever go back. She hadn't been this at ease since before she was ten and the world was simpler, she can't stay here in the silence but she doesn't have a reason to leave. Wait, that's wrong. Her tired eyes dart over to her workshop door, she could send the clothes! Then she wouldn't be alone because Mike would be there all grumbly and complainy, she shots up and falls flat on her face before she's pushing herself up. She stumbles into the doorway and starts packing the clothes, it takes her two hours because she refuses to wrinkle anything then she's out the door with her shopping list because she should probably do that too. It takes her an hour to get to the post office because of how big the box is but she manged. The post office is pretty empty and there are only two people between her and good old Mike. She makes the mistake of looking at the clock on the wall as she waits for her turn and whines, she's been awake for 120 hours. She actually has no idea how she's alive now, fuck the shopping list she's going strait home after this. The people are gone and Mike is looking at her worriedly, when did that happen? Whatever, she feels like she is dying and wants to go home so plasters on a bright smile and makes her way over to the counter. Mike opens his mouth, probably to ask her something useless like if she OK or something so she hales the giant box onto the counter to stop him.

"Mike! I love you but I need you to send this so I can sleep for a decade" he still looks like he's going to talk so she adds  
"Please" he caves and nods. He takes the box and places it on the scales then prints the receipt. He goes to hand it to her and the front door of the post office explodes of its hinges and goes flying past her, she feels the breeze it creates and she starts to feel her hackles raise. She was so close to being done that she could almost feel her blankets in her hands and this fucker just had to rob the GOD DAMNED POST OFFICE! Who steals from a FUCKING POST OFFICE! She feels one of these idiots put their arm around her waist and losses it. THE FUCKING NERVE, she slams her head back and hears a crunch as she reaches up and rips the gun out of their hand. A little voice in the back of her head tells her that they had been pointing it at her head as she fires four shots off before turning and pistol whipping the one behind her across the face. The four by the door are on the floor crying and clutching their bloody hands, one tries to reach for his gun with his other hand and she puts a bullet threw that one too. A second later a baterang knocks the gun from her hands, she snarls in the direction it came from and the Batman steps into view with his pups behind him, He tilts his head slightly in a sign of submission as he approaches.

"Are you OK" he rumbled the sharp smell of limes calmly floating around him and fucking damn it why did the whole fucking Wayne family smell like food? It was making her hungry  
"No, I have not slept in six days and these fuckers decided that today was the day to steal from a fucking post office, who does that?" one of the female bats snorts but she was too tried to tell which, she turns back to the counter ignoring them because if her clothes where damaged because of this she was going to kill the lot of them.  
"Mike? You alive?" she sees his head pop up from under his desk  
"yes" his voice shakes a little but he seems to be getting over the shock of watch her shoot people so she'll call it a win.  
"is my box OK?" he nods and she smiles  
"thanks, here, have a tip" she hands him a hundred dollar note and watches him sigh but take it, he had stopped fighting her tips after the third month of finding them in his pockets. She then turns back to the Bat family who were handing the goons off to the police. She blinked, when did they get here? One of them approaches her.  
"Ma'am, could you come with me to the station so I can get your statement"  
"No"  
"right, thank you for your cooper... wait what?"  
"I said no, the only place I'm going when I leave this room is home"  
"Ma'am I really must insist, what you have just done could put you in serious danger. You just took out the.."  
"I don't care, take my statement here or don't at all"  
"Ma'am you don't understand, that was..."  
"I'm. Not. Going."  
"but he's..."  
"NO!"  
"Fine" the officer snarls and storms away  
"Wow pixie-pop, you are mean when you need sleep" she shifts her glare to Red Hood who had apparently been standing next to her since she had turned to check on Mark.  
"You need a ride?" her glare softens slightly at the genital curling of popcorn  
"Yes, only if we leave now"  
"OK, hey Bats" batman looked up from his conversation  
"I'm taking this civilian home I'll meet up later to debrief" He waits for the alpha to nod then leads her out of the building.

She may or may not be completely in love with his motorcycle, its ladybug red with black streaks along the sides and its fast. So fast that she's in front of her apartment building before she knows it. He walks her to her door, she thinks that he might be about to leave but then she's swaying again and he's picking her up. He makes it across her threshold before she realises that she isn't panicking at being held but then he's placing her in a bed and she can feel the fear rearing its ugly head, she's out of it just as fast. He whines softly in apology and carries her to the couch, she purrs to let him know that its alright but the world is going dark and its on the brink of consciousness that she realises that he's going to be in her territory while she's asleep and she not scared. It feels freeing.


	10. Life before the take down part one

Six days before the take down.

Dick knew that this family meeting was going to be bad when they all entered and saw Mabel's smiling face, he could instantly feel the mood in his pack shift from the happiness of finding a potential new pack mate to sadness and worry because they where about to loose her, he started to growl at Bruce. There where very few times the Dick felt the need to challenge the other alpha but this was different, he was the head alpha of his pack and Bruce was making them sad, why could he not just let them have this one thing with out a fight. He could feel Alfred, Barbra, Cassandra and Stephanie watching him weary but he kept his eyes locked on Bruce as his lips puled back into a snarl. Bruce for his part just looked resigned.

"So you know who this is" Dick stopped abruptly, he didn't mention the balcony or the travel mug Tim was holding in a vice grip... shit, Alfred had mentioned a case hadn't he. FUCK, please don't be a new villain, please.  
"Yes, why is her photo on the bat computer" Bruce sighs  
"I was called into a meeting by Killer Moth while you all were away" Dick felt himself flinch, not because he was scared but because he was disappointed. He was really hoping that Killer moth stayed as Jagged Stone, he was a fan of his music.  
"I'm not going to lie, this is not going to be a pleasant debrief. For you four especially" he nods his head at Dick and his pack  
"since you know her personally. You all may want to sit down" he waited for them all to find various places to sit before he began.   
"Just after you left I received an email from Killer Moth, it said that if I did not meet with him in half an hour on the dot he would start setting off random bombs around the city so I left"  
"by yourself?! With no back up?!? Are you stupid Bruce" Barbra hissed at him  
"Cassandra and Stephanie had already left an hour before the email stating that they were going on a date and Dick, Jason, Tim and Damian had also left ten minuets prier to the email as well so I assumed that they wanted to go on a pack date, need I remind you of the rules Barbra" he picked up a stick and pointed it at rule seventeen 'No one interrupts a date unless the world is ending or the joker brakes out of arkham again' Barbra glares at him but lets it go  
"The meeting took place in an abandoned underground parking garage, he was alone as the email said he would be. He told me that he had called the meeting because his niece was missing" Dick felt his breath hitch as his eyes shot to the picture of the smiling Mabel, she looked so young in it, he would be surprised if she was older than thirteen when it was taken. He could feel the anxiety grow in his pack, were they going to have to give her back to her family? They couldn't, Bruce hadn't seen the vacant look as she talked briefly about her parents and if Jason was right then they would be dropping her back with an abusive alpha running around  
"I thought that he wanted me to find her but I was wrong, he wanted me to guarantee that she stayed lost" everyone in the room froze  
"He told me that she had run away at fourteen after the alpha her parents had been trying to set her up with kidnapped her and raped her, that the alpha was powerful and that it was only a matter of time before he found her"

Dick could feel the anger slowly boiling over as his eyes locked with the eyes of Mabel, someone had looked at this little girl and decided to steal her innocence, they had decided to rip away her sense of safety, they had decided to try and destroy her. How could someone do that, she was a tiny ball of warmth that made strangers coffee because she thought that they deserved it for stopping crime. When he got his hands on this FUCKER he was going to rip him limb from limb but not before he.... was that purring? He blinked out of his rage to see that he had a lap full of Tim who was purring up a storm, he could feel a rumbling warmth pressed up to his left side as well. He slid his eyes over and was greeted by Jason who was also purring, trapped in his arms was Damian who was still seething. He wriggled a hand out from under Tim and linked their hands, Damian met his eyes and relaxed in Jason's hold. He turned back to Bruce and caught Cassandra leaning into Stephanie's side and purring into her ear.

"Is everyone calm now?" they all nodded  
"Good, I have already wiped any trace of her online but that doesn't mean that someone couldn't spot her in person. Dick am I wrong in assuming that your pack wants to add her as a new pack member?" Dick just nods, scared that if he opens his mouth that he'll start snarling again  
"Good, keep doing that, she'll be safer in a pack than by herself, everyone else I want you to find other ways to watch her with out being suspicious"  
"Coffee Balcony" Tim cuts in  
"what?"  
"Its how I meet her, I was tired and I accidentally landed on her balcony, she gave me coffee and told me to come back if I wanted more. That was where we were going, when we got there she had set up a coffee and tea station on her balcony with a sign stating that this was now 'Mabel's coffee balcony' and that it was free for any vigilante to use." everyone stares in shock. Stephanie is the one to break the silence  
"Your telling me that after everything she's been threw she still decided to set up a coffee port on her balcony because she saw Tim tired once" they all nod and Stephanie turned to Cassandra "I love you, want to start a pack?" Damian lets out a angry snarl as Cassandra nods  
"don't you fucking dare, I swear i will..."  
"ENOUGH!! Stephanie, stop antagonising your brothers. Damian, she is an un-mated omega and can choose whoever she wants to be her mate."  
"Yes dad" they both grumble and Bruce sighs  
"That is all, keep her safe and happy" then he leaves the rest of them sitting in the Bat cave glaring at each other.

Four days before the take down.

Pamela was tired but she couldn't stop, she was so close she could feel it. Around a year and a half ago the plant life in Gotham started acting strangely, first they became extremely sad. She was terrified when her precious Animal-Plant Hybrids started to wilt, she did everything in her power to help them grow but it was no use. Then, a week later they perked and started thriving. It wasn't just her hybrids that were affected, she soon learned that all of the plants in Gotham were acting the same. Over the year and a half more plants started popping up more vibrant then she had ever seen and she knew that whatever was doing this needed to be protected at all costs. Which lead her here, standing on a roof looking at the apartment building across from her, it was coming from there she was sure of it but she couldn't pinpoint it. What she did spot however was a colourful sign on one of the lower balcony's calling its self the 'coffee balcony', she felt the bone deep tiredness seeping in again and caved. Its not like she was giving up her search, she was just taking a coffee break and this WAS the apartment building that was the source of the magic so she could classify this as research. She dropped down and was hit with the soft smell of warm cookie dough as well as the powerful rolling of life magic that drenched the balcony, she staggered back in shock. This was it! This was the place! She had finally found it. She was about to open the balcony door to see if the life magic was stronger on the inside when a girl walked out of one of the rooms and she was hit with another wave making her almost whine at how warm and safe she suddenly felt. The girl didn't even acknowledge her presence at the door, just walked strait over to the to the coffee machine in her kitchen, made the coffee and walked back into the room muttering about how much work she had left. Pamela stepped back, she wanted to talk to the girl but she didn't want to distress her. She would wait she decided as she looked around the balcony then froze again. She was at the boxes of tea immediately, they where all her favourite brand, a tea house that prided themselves on the care of the plants they made the tea with. It was settled she thought as she called Harley and Selina, this little girl was going to be the newest Siren.


	11. Life before the take down part two

Five days before the take down 

Tim was sitting in his room working on his laptop, Jason had managed to drag him into the pack room again last night with the excuse of ‘needing to make our alpha’s feel better’ and so he was behind. He loved being the Co-CEO of Wayne industry’s he really did but sometimes it was overwhelming, he shook he head and finished off the project he had in front of him then checked his email for the next thing he needed to do on his endless list. He was scrolling down when he saw an email address that he didn’t recognise, he scanned it for viruses and when it came back clean he opened it then screamed. Damian was kicking down his door in seconds but he didn’t care.

“oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD!!!!” He launched himself at Damian in pure joy and tackled him to the ground, stealing a breath taking kiss from the confused alpha in the process. Jason and Dick came skidding into to room with weapons drawn.  
“What happened!?!” Dick growled as he searched for unseen attackers and Tim broke away from Damian to breath  
“I, THEY, RANDOM, ME!” He was vibrating from excitement and pointing at he computer, Jason walks over and read the email out loud because Tim refused to move from Damian’s lap and Dick was still on edge.  
“Dear Mr Drake, I am delighted to inform you that you have won my random email selection and have now been added to my RED list, this means that your account has been upgraded from normal fitted clothing to being able to request original one off pieces. As an added bonus everything in you first order will be 50% off. I look forward to hearing from you and hope that this email finds you in good health.  
Wishing you luck in your future endeavours, MDC” Tim by this point is a purring mess, it’s like he’s stepped into a dream, his all time favourite designer not only sent him an email but is now going to make him exclusive one of a kind originals. He could die now and his life would be complete, Jason and Damian look confused at his reaction but Dick starts jumping up and down as soon as Jason reads off the name at the end  
“Oh My God! Tim this is amazing! MDC emailed you! Your so lucky!” He laughing and pulling Tim out of Damian’s lap so he can spin him around the room  
“What are you going to order?” Tim blinks as the question sinks in  
“Bulk order something” Damian cuts in as he stands up and brushes him self off, Tim tilts his head and Damian sighs  
“They gave you a 50% off you first order so it stands to reason that the more you order the more you save” Tim nods at this then drags all of them to his bed, gets back up to retrieve his laptop then joins them again  
“Your right, I’m going to order us each an entirely new wardrobe, you all need to stay so you can add your input” and that is how the four of them stay for the next three hours emailing back and forth with Tim’s fashion hero.

Three days until the take down.

Edward Nygma was bored out of his mind when he spotted the girl in the red dress on her balcony and decided to have some fun, nothing to ease the boredom than a good old fashioned hostage situation. He made his way behind her silently.  
“Would you like to hear a riddle?”  
“No” his excitement died, what did she mean ‘no’? And why was she so calm? Did she not know who he was?!?  
“Why not?”  
“I no longer have room for words, everything else of me has fallen now all I am is fabric and liquid nectar from the gods” he mulled over her words as he watched he make a cup of coffee, what she said about words and having parts of her stripped away could be her talking about dropping the expectations of herself and the part about fabric and nectar could be in reference to the fact that people sometimes referred to their bodies as ‘flesh suits’. He nodded to himself and refocused on the girl   
“Who are you when word are gone?” She asked and he blinked before his mind caught up and his mind raced with possible answers. Who was he when he didn’t have riddles? He was surprised to say that he didn’t have an answer. He saw something move in front of his face and blinked again, she was holding a to go cup up to his face with one hand and was busy making another with the other. He then realised that she hadn’t once looked at him, he took the cup.  
“It’s OK if you don’t have the answer yet, drink the nectar and maybe the gods will answer you” then she walked back into the apartment and closed the balcony door. He looked at the cup then at her retreating figure before he took a tentative sip.... this was the best coffee he had ever tasted, he looked to the sign. Mabel huh, he decided that he would return when he figured out the riddle she had given him and then he would demand the recipe as a reward.

One day before the take down

Gabriel was by himself at a charity event, Adrien and Emilie had decided to stay home because Emilie’s sister and nephew had randomly turned up at their door. Apparently Amelie Graham de Vanily thought that he was keeping Emilie hostage or something and wanted to check up on her, really though, just because he kidnapped her once doesn’t mean that that is his answer to everything. Emilie had kidnapped him back a week after she escaped so Amelie really didn’t have anything to worry about. His thoughts were cut off by the faint whiff of warm cookie dough and he immediately stalked after it, was she here? Adrien would be very happy if he brought her home, he was disappointed however when the location of the smell turned out to be coming from Audrey Bourgios’ dress. He slowly approaches and listens into the conversation she’s having with another woman  
“Your dress is gorgeous and I love the smell Audrey were did you get it?”  
“Well of course it’s gorgeous I would never wear anything less then perfection. As for the smell, that’s from the designer, this was a last minute commission you see. I just got it an hour before I had to leave so I didn’t even have time to look at it much less wash it”  
“You didn’t even see it before you put it on!?! How did you know that it would be OK!?” Here Audrey laughed  
“They was no doubt that the dress would be amazing from the moment I sent the request in, this is an MDC original after all” Gabriel stepped back as the other women gasped in shock and amazement, he pulls his phone out to call Nathalie with this new information on his wayward daughter. He can feel the pride in his chest at the fact that she takes after him.

One hour and a half before the take down

Two computers in two different locations go off as cameras spot Mabel leaving her apartment building for the first time in a week. In location one sits Barbra Gordon who drops her sandwich in shock, swearing softly at the loss she activates her com unit to inform everyone else. 

In another sits the Joker who laughs manically, he grabs one of his minions and slams them into the seat  
"find out where she's going and then give me the location, its time for daddy to meet his new baby girl in the flesh" then he's hunting down a small team and a LOT of explosives. He can't wait.


	12. FLUFFFFFFF

Mabel wakes to a slow purring from under her, its peaceful and she almost slips off again until she hears a phone ring. She doesn't have a mobile does she? The purring under her answers.  
"Hey demon spawn .... She fell asleep as soon as she was laying down .... I'm still in her apartment, she wouldn't let go ..... You think I haven't tried that, she's very strong for someone her size .... that fine ..... I'll ask her when she wakes up .... alright bye ..... Love you too demon spawn" 

Any semblance of sleep that she had was dead, how did she fall asleep with someone in her territory? Someone who she trusted enough to actually cling to in her sleep? what had she been doing? She tries remember the last few days but it comes out as a jumbled mess, she thinks that at one point she pistol whipped someone and had a debate with someone else about words? She signed and the purring grew, she opened her eyes and looked up to see Jason in his Red Hood get up. She was laying on his chest with one of his arms rapped to keep her steady, she thinks that she might have invited him? She's not sure but she knows that she feels safe. Its been so long since she's felt truly safe that she begins to cry. His reaction is immediate.

"Shhh, Shhhh, your safe, no ones going to hurt you while I'm here, shit, umm, one second OK?" He pulls out his phone and frantically calls someone  
"Nightwing help, I don't know what to do. She just burst into tears, ya sure. Pixie-Pop? I'm going to hand you my phone OK" she nods and he passes the phone  
"Hey Mabel, you OK. Ja-Red Hood is really worried that he's done something to upset you, can you tell me what's wrong?" she feels like she can't breath but she forces herself threw it  
"Safe" she whispers and Red Hood hugged her tighter, his purring increasing in volume and she tries again  
"I feel safe.... I miss feeling safe"  
"Oh sweetheart" He chocked out and she can hear two voices in the background asking what's wrong  
"Can we come to your apartment, I really want to hug you. You don't have to say yes if you don't want to OK?" she nods into Red Hood's chest before realising that he can't see her  
"Yes"  
"OK sweetheart. We'll be there soon, can you give Red Hood the phone back so that we can tell him the plan"  
"OK" her voice is small but the tears are slowing, she hands the phone back. He hums along with what he's hearing then he hangs up and puts his full energy into cuddling her, she matches his purr and melts. She's still crying softly but that's OK, she's safe, he's aloud to see her cry, she knows that he won't use them against her.

They don't take long to get there and soon she squished between them all. Nightwing and Robin had kept their distance while Red Robin had pulled her from Red Hood's hold so that he could hug her too, when Red Robin put her down she made her way over to the alpha's. They watched her but didn't move and she realised that they were waiting for her to make the first move, she smiled at them and opened her arms. Nightwing was the first one to react and he almost barrelled her over with how enthusiastically he globed her, Robin waited an extra second so Nightwing could hug her longer then whacked him in the back of the head. Nightwing immediately let her go so he could spin around to retaliate and Robin ducked under his arms and hugged her too. She was laughing by the end of it and by the happy rumble coming from the younger alpha that had been his plan all along.  
"Hello again Angel, you look better than I last saw you" she sticks her tong out at him and Red Robin snickers  
"thank you Robin" he smirks and she hates that she finds it attractive  
"well, now that your here what would you like to do" she asks, they tell her that its her choice and she smiles brightly at them  
"I know just the thing" they smile back at her.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Nightwing shouts as he tosses the controller, she laughs as she does a victory dance while the rest of them shout 'LANGUAGE' at him., in front of them both is a T.V screen with the words 'MABEL WINS' running across it. Its the fifth game she's won ageist him in a row and she's loving it but she knows that now is probably the time to stop, theirs competitive and then theirs cruel. She picks up the controller before he can grab it and turns off the game.  
"I'm hungry, do you guys want dinner?" her question is meet with furious approve and so she drags them with her to the kitchen to help. Its nice, they're nice. She feels like a normal girl around them and that's saying something because she's not supposed to know their identity's but she can't help it. She feels her heart speed up every time Nightwing smiles in her direction, feels the air leave her lung when ever her hand accidentally brushes Robins and that's not to mention the blushing mess she becomes when Red Robin and Red Hood glomp her (they do this a lot because she apparently needs all the hugs according to them). She doesn't understand why she would suddenly be developing crushes but she lets it happen, this is the happiest she's been in years and she's not going to ruin it by second guessing herself.

Dinner feels like that one pack date that she saw in the first romance movie she watched in this universe, she remember asking her parents about pack after they finally told her about second genders and having them shove the movie into her hand. She watched it maybe ten times just so she understood and the only thing she remembers is that scene. Everyone is smiling and laughing, Red Hood keeps winking at her then tossing peas at Nightwing when he's not looking. Robin is waving his fork at her while explaining what actually happened yesterday due to her being too out of it to remember (She apparently broke The Joker's noise then pistol whipped him with his own gun when he put his arm around her waist after shooting threw the hands of his goons) while Red Robin gushes about his new status in the RED list on the MDC site. It feels like they are both trying to include her and praising her for passing tests she doesn't know she's taking but she feels warm and fluffy every time she manages to make them laugh. She doesn't even think when she asks them to stay the night, they agree as soon as the words leave her mouth and soon she's standing in the doorway of her workshop looking at them as they pile onto the bed. They had taken off their uniforms but kept the domino masks on so now she had a great view of all four of them in their underwear, she made sure to pinch herself while they weren't looking. She wasn't worried about them being uncomfortable because she had made sure to move the miraculous box when she changed into her pyjamas, no, it was the fact that they were on a bed. She hadn't been on a bed since... she shook her head, she refused to let her thoughts go down that path. She looked up and saw them watching her, Nightwing smiled at her and she felt her anxiety melt. She would be OK because she was here, with people who obviously cared about her. She took a step and then another until her legs hit the side of the bed. He held out his hand as his pack watched and she took it without hesitation, he smiled brighter and slowly helped her into the bed. Red Robin and Red Hood imminently started purring as they cuddled up to her, Robin and Nightwing followed up with a low rumbling. She fell asleep with a smile on her face as she started purring too, feeling like she finally belonged.


	13. Deadly Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to put another warning here because I started crying towards the end of writing this. I'll put another summery at the end for anyone who doesn't want to cry as well

Alya hates herself more in this moment then she has ever before, hates that she can never let things go, that she always needs to be the one with the scoop. She hates that she's so confidently stupid that she would even be here, tied to this FUCKING CHAIR in this abandoned warehouse. She was sloppy and she was paying for it because now, now she is being faced with everything that she has ever done wrong. She knows that this is not why her captor is showing her this, she's emotionally detached enough at this point to see that he's trying to garner sympathy to his cause but all she can do is see how she failed. She sees every chance she could have taken but didn't, every time she could have listened but refused to and she knows that for the first time in her god damned life that she had never been more right when she said that this had been all her fault almost two years ago. She wonders briefly what she would do if she had the power of the rabbit, would she go back and warn herself about what searching for Marinette would lead to? No, she wouldn't because she deserves this and everything that she's knows is going to happen. She knows with a sickening kind of certainty that if she had the power of the rabbit she would go back and kill herself before she ever stepped foot in Collège Françoise Dupont because maybe then she could have saved Marinette.

She has been sitting in her own vomit for what feels like hours watching Adrien's video logs and she knows that she is no where near done, the dates stamped on the video's is prof of that. God, they have only just gotten to the day Lila arrived. Her throat feels like sand paper from all of the screaming and crying as she watched her friend getting molested in her sleep by Adrien who she now knows is Chat Noir, and isn't that another kick in the teeth because kids ran around dresses like a psychotic murdering rapist with smiles on their faces and they would never know. Her captor has been telling her that she needs to see this, that she needs to know this so that she can make the right choice with all of the facts. The choice to help him find Marinette before Adrien did, he says its because she's a good reporter, because he cares about what happens to Marinette and she is ashamed to say that at first she believed him but then he muttered something so low that it was almost missed it under the grunting of Video Adrien as he jerked himself off over poor Marinette's face.

"Its so much better if the sounds off"

It had sickened her worst than the video because she had fallen for it again, the honey'd words and the sweet smiles. She had looked at him discreetly and promptly been sick all over her self for the first time. She had been given an answer to a question that had been in that small part of her in the back of her mind screaming that something was wrong since her second day when she'd seen Adrien looking at her best friend. She finally figured out what that unknown look was, the one she had seen Lila mirror when she watched Marinette while she believed that no one was looking. She had deluded herself into thinking that it was an alpha thing but she was wrong. To make it worst she had even read about something like this on Marinette's own fucking computer but hadn't connected the dots, she couldn't remember the word used but she could remember the description 'Somebody who is sweet and kind at first glance. But when it comes to their love (crush) they will act obsessive and violent.'

She had convinced people to let Adrien be her work partner, she had convinced Marinette's parents that they were in love, she had tried to force Marinette to date Adrien, she had been the one to start segregating her at the word of Lila, she had been the one to convince Marinette's parents that their daughter was a bully, she was the one who ripped up her best friends future. It was all her and she knows that she shouldn't call Marinette her best friend but it was true, while she had been a horrible friend to Marinette, Marinette was truly the best friend that Alya had ever had so she would keep calling her that. Her one last selfish act because Felix had made a mistake when he had decided to show her this before he asked for her help. Alya may have been a shit reporter but that didn't mean that she wasn't one, she had come here with a secret. A secret she would have shared if he had asked first but a secret she was now going to take to her grave because she had no illusions about the fact that she was never going to leave this room. Her one last gift to her best friend who had given everything to make Alya happy. After all, Alya may have been a horrible friend but even she new that one had to give and take in any sort of relationship. She just hoped that taking her best friends location to the death would be good enough to even the scale a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felix makes his move and lures Alya into a trap.  
> Alya has figured out where Marinette is and was going to tell him.  
> She realises that she can't after he makes her watch videos Adrien made.  
> She knows that he's going to kill her when she says no but accepts this.  
> This is her last act of friendship.


	14. Two new mom's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know that I posted two chapters today but I was really bored so here XD

Mabel woke up slowly to the sound of soft snoring and let a sleepy smile grace her face, she had half believed that she had dreamed yesterday but it was real. Her eyes fluttered open as she stretched out then she just lay there soaking in the warmth around her. This was interrupted by knocking on glass, she sighed and extracted herself from the puppy pile. There on her coffee balcony was a pissed off looking Harley Quin, she was tapping her foot and her arms were crossed. Mabel had no idea why she was there, she knew that she dated the Joker but she wasn't sure if they had broken up yet so she aired on the side of caution. She plastered a bright smile on her face and summoned a knife into her right hand, she made sure to keep it from view. She opened the door and opened her mouth to speak but was cut off.

"ARE YA INSANE SUGAR, WHAT WERE YA DOING IN THAT POST OFFICE ANYWAY WHEN YA COULDN'T EVEN STAND, TRYIN TA KILL YA SELF HUH. WHAT THE FUCK TOLD YA IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO PISS OFF THE JOKER!!!!" Mabel was shocked, she had no idea how to handle this nor did she have any idea about what was going on. She was sure that she had never met The Harley Quin before so she didn't know why she was prowling like a terrified mother while her cotton candy scent swirled around Mabel like it was trying to be a shield. The workshop door was suddenly kicked down and Harley drew her gun and started waving it at them as she snarled

"AND WHAT TA FUCK IS THIS!!!! WHY DO YA HAVE DA FUCKING BIRD PACK SPILLING OUT OF YA BEDROOM LIKE SOME SORT OF BAD CLOWN CAR JOKE!!!" Mabel blinked, she was so confused. How did she know this woman... wait, she thinks she remembers something about cotton candy and purring before she decided to send the Tim's order. The might have talked about... Oh no. She told her that her parents were sleeping in a box! She new that she was talking about Tikki and Plagg but Harley didn't, it must of sounded like she was saying her parent were dead. Not only that but then as soon as Harley left she had gone out and gotten jumped by the Joker. Shit, this was not going to end well.

"Harley you need to put the weapon down" Nightwing said in an authoritative voice, in retaliation she pointed the gun at him  
"don't cha tell me what ta do feathers, why da fuck are the lot of ya in my pups room without clothes on" she wasn't yelling anymore but this was scarier, her voice low and controlled, her gun steady. Mabel realised that she was very close to actually killing them and snapped into action. She started purring lowly as she slowly slid in between Harley and the Robin's  
"I invited them because I didn't feel safe, they didn't do anything. I don't have anything that would fit them but I didn't want them to sleep in their suits." she reasoned softly, Harley's eyes flickered over her face then she holstered her gun and dragged Mabel into a hug.  
"I was so worried when I heard that da Joker had tried ta pull with ya sugar" Mabel hugged her back, she may not remember much but it was obvious that she had somehow adopted a new mother whilst sleep deprived.  
"I'm fine, apparently I knocked him out with his own gun so.." Harley laughed as she relisted her  
"that ya did but I kinda wished you had tried ta." she cuts herself off as she looks wearily at the Robin's before she smiles  
"Ya know..." she trails off purposefully as she pulls a knife from her leg holster, she tosses it in the air and lets it land on her finger blade first. Mabel recognises it imminently and with it comes Harley's voice from the back of her mind 'Can ya summon them inside people?' She lets out a little snort and Harley smiles brighter.  
"Umm, not to break up the moment but what the fuck is going on???" Red Hood exclaims in confusion and Harley glares at him  
"Get some fucking clothes on and I'll tell ya asshole" He goes to take a step forward but Robin grabs his arm, nods to Harley and then drags him back into the workroom. Red Robin and Nightwing follow them and Harley waits until the door shuts to let out a low appreciative whistle before nudging her shoulder and wiggling her eyebrows  
"So, da bird pack huh" Mabel could feel her whole face go red as Harley laughed and ruffled her hair  
"Atta girl, go make mommy some super grandpups"  
"HARLEY!" she laughed louder.

Everything had settled after that, Harley had spent the entire time glaring at the robin's as they all sat down for breakfast but no one pulled out any weapons so she called it a win. Harley shooed them out as soon as they were done before giving her a kiss on the cheek and leaving as well. Mabel let out a sigh of relief before she opened her laptop to see what work she had to do, that had been so embarrassing.

It was dark outside when she heard the thump of someone landing on her balcony, she looked up and had she not spent years keeping the fact that she knew Chat Noir's identity a secret she might have frozen because Damian was on her balcony sans Robin suit. She got up and walked over to the door with a bright smile ready to greet him and offer up some coffee and conversation, her mind screamed at her when she noticed that this was not in fact Damian. One of his eyes was missing and from how close she was getting she could see the nasty looking stitches that rapped around his neck but she kept moving because she wasn't supposed to know who Heretic was and she wasn't about to give herself away, she opened the door. He hadn't moved from the spot he landed in, he smelled like ginger bread cookies. Something was pulling her to him but she didn't know what, it was like a tugging at her stomach.  
"Hello, I'm Mabel and this is my balcony. Would you like to have a cup of coffee?" he watched her for a moment longer then his eye rolled back and he started tipping forward, she caught him in a panic and her magic went haywire. He was a clone it screamed as she dragged him into her apartment, he was made out of her magic it yelled as she pulled him onto her dinning table. He was her son it cried, he was dying and she refused to let it happen. She made quick work stripping him to his boxers and cried at the sight of his bloodied chest, someone had shot him multiple times. She placed her hands onto his chest and pushed as much magic as she could into him, she couldn't lose him, she had only just found him. She pushed and pushed until her sight was blackened and she tipped forward.

She felt something poking her cheek and slowly opened her eyes, in front of her was a little boy. He looked like a normal a black haired toddler if you ignored his slightly glowing green eyes, he had her blanket wrapped around him and she could see one of his bare shoulders. What confused her however was not him because somehow him being there felt right, it was the kwami sitting on top of his head.  
"You've really done it this time kitten, Tikki is pissed"


	15. Zero to three, all in a nights work for Mabel.

Mabel was sitting on her bed in the workroom with baby Heretic on her lap as she watched Tikki zip angrily from one end of the room to the other, Plagg had stayed sat on Heretic's head while the rest of the kwami but Nooroo and Duusuu floated around the box that was now open in the bottom of her closet. Nooroo and Duusuu stayed close to the door, they kept shooting it looks like they were expecting something and it was putting Mabel slightly on edge.

"Why?" Tikki finally said as they came to a stop in front of Mabel  
"why wouldn't you tell us?" Mabel opened her mouth to ask what they were talking about but was cut off  
"did you not trust us? Did you even know? Why didn't you wake us up when you found out?" again she opened her mouth but Tikki wasn't done  
"did you not think that we would help? Bug we love you, you do know that right? You shouldn't have had to deal with it all on your own" they had their paws on her cheek now and Mabel was so confused  
"Tikki what?"  
"Shhh, this is my fault. I know that I said that we wanted a nap when we first met but we can sleep anytime OK. You are more important to us than a nap, your happiness is more important then a nap!"  
"Tikki, I don't..."  
"I know that you want us to be happy too, your so good, but you make us happy. Knowing that your safe and protected makes us happy. You know that right? You know that your not alone right?"  
"Tikki...." her voice comes out watery, she's still so confused about what has made Tikki this upset but hearing how much they care about her is chocking her up.  
"I..." she's interrupted by two loud thumps, it sounds more like someone crashing instead of someones feet hitting her balcony. Duusuu and Nooroo shoot out and she fallows quickly with instructions to the Other kwami to protect Heretic. What she sees almost makes her sick as she rushes over to unlock the balcony door, there is a man with black hair and a blond woman struggling to push themselves up. Their clothes are torn and bloody and around each of their necks is a collar covered in glowing green stones, she can also see that by the slight green hue to their veins reaching out from their necks is that whatever it is has made it into their bloodstream. She yanks the door open and they both look to her in awe, the blond manged to utter a single word before the both of them pass out.

"Mother" Mabel is understandably distraught at this and drags them both in to the apartment, her magic once again screams to her in recognition which doesn't help her panic. Clones! My children! Save them! Protect them! She scrambles to get them conformable then makes quick work of removing the collars, in her rage she disintegrates them in her hand (glowy rocks and all) then when they show no signs of improvement she pushes her hands onto their chests and slams her magic into them until she once again falls into blackness.

She awakes to three toddlers with kwami sitting on their heads and a sheepish looking Tikki, she whines and covers her face. The creation of three baby onesies and the overcooking and mashing of mixed vegetables later they are all sitting on the bed in her workshop listening to Tikki apologising for her rant as she spoon feeds the veg mush to the three new additions to her life, apparently the kwami didn't know a lot about human pregnancies and thought that Heretic was her and Adrien's birth child. The little blond blue eyed girl who she realises must be of Karen Starr (Supergirl's clone) smells like freshly made Snicker-doodles and has Nooroo sitting on her head. The black haired blue eyed boy then must by Conner Kent (clone of superman) who smells like Pumpkin Spice Cookies and has Duusuu sitting on his head. Plagg has kept their current seat atop of Heretic and Tikki has now settled on her head still muttering apologises. This makes her realise that the glowing green stones must have been kryptonite, she also notes that the three of them must know each other because of the way they cling together like they are scared they will be separated. 

She sighs, how is she going to explain this?

Barbra can tell that everyone is worried, its understandable. The last time they were called to the bat cave they had heard that little Mabel had been hurt and now a little over a week later she's calling them down again, she sighs knowing that if she was right then this family meeting was going to end badly.

"Bruce I have a question" He tilts his head gesturing for her to go head and she steels her self  
"I know you've not told us who Mabel really is and the name of the one that hurt her. I assume that that is because you want her to trust us enough to tell us herself but I feel like this is really important to ask because of new information that has just popped up" she waits for him to nod again  
"did he have blond hair? And maybe green eyes?" he shoots up in alarm  
"did you see him? has he gone near her? Is she with him now?" she throws up her hand to stop him  
"No, I didn't spot him but this might be worse" everyone tenses at that and she suddenly hears a low growl from Damian  
"What. Is. Worse?" she doesn't answer in words instead she shows them a picture that popped up on Harley Quinn's Twitter feed, its of Harley, Mabel and three toddlers. The caption reads 'Mommy Harley out on a super shopping trip with her Pup Mabel and Grandpups Anthony, Karen and Conner'. Its so quiet that she can hear the almost invisible hum of the supercomputer then, suddenly Tim breaks out in a heart wrenching whine snapping people out of their shock and descending the room into chaos because there is no doubt that these three children are her's and with the confirmation of her kidnappers looks its obvious who the father is as well.  
"Are you sure?" Dick begs her as his pack mates break down behind him and she nods  
"I looked up the time line and the apartment was purchased almost two years ago but then no one saw her again until Tim dropped onto her balcony. They aren't registered yet which makes sense because she's hiding but Harley has posted saying that they recently had their first birthday so the time frame fits. I'm so sorry" She hates the fact that Mabel's suffering is hurting them like this, hates the fact that she has to be the one to tell them that Mabel had to raise three children forced upon her with likely no help but she knows that its better they find out now then finding out by meeting the children. They need to be prepared so that they don't upset Mabel when she finally trusts them enough to make introductions, at least that's what she tells her self as she watches them grab their weapons and flee towards the training rooms.


	16. Closing in

Adrien's emotions where split, on the one side he was elated because seated across from him was his darling princess's parents signing both a marriage contract and a custody agreement stating that his parents would have full custody of Marinette until she was 18 when they finally found her. It was all he every he had ever hoped for since he'd first seen her. On the other side he could feel the ever present rage flowing around him because his omega had been gone for almost two years, his asshole cousin had randomly turned up at his house with his stupid smug face and Alya hadn't come to school yesterday. It was like he was a yo-yo and didn't that send another spike of rage threw him at the reminder of how she had deceived him but that didn't matter because his father had found a lead, MDC, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, they really should have seen it sooner but that didn't matter now. Nathalie had spent all of her time since they had found out running facial recognition on the photo of Marinette at Jagged Stones wedding with the initials, they had also been able to narrow it down to English speaking countries because the MDC site had been in English. They were close he could feel it.

Felix watched as Alya shut down with glee, It was going so well. He might have been a little ahead of him self with that comment he'd made if the puking was anything to go by but he'd been excited, here in his grasp was the only person who knew where little Marinette had run away too. He can admit that at first it had been a game to him, see how long it would take to steal his cousins omega away, he would say some sweet words here, use a couple kind gestures there and watch Adrein bleed out of her mind like the bad blood that he was. But then he had bumped into her, not that she knew of course as he had been under a very good disguise, and he had found his heart skyrocketing when she had looked at him with those scared bluebell eyes. She had apologised for a full minute about the coffee she had spilt on him (how had he been so detracted that he didn't notice the giant wet spot on his chest?!?) and then dragged him to her house so she could get him a new one. She had ended up making him one because she couldn't find one his size and there was no way she was going to get the coffee stain out (he was wearing it now), he had panicked as soon as he was in his hotel room and called his mother because he thought he might have been actually dying. She had laughed in that sweet way of hers after he was done explaining then gently explained how his aunt Emilie had always made her feel when she walked into a room, told him that he was in love and to not let the same thing happen to him that had happened to her. So when he had returned to England they had planned, the plans changed with Marinette's disappearance but they had always been good at adjusting. Now he was here sitting in the guest room with his mother as they watched Marinette's best friend start to slowly crumble, his mother was sure she was going to cave soon. It made staying at his idiot cousins house much better. They were close he could feel it.

Mabel blinks at the kwami, the kwami blink back.  
"So what your telling me is that the reason I turned them into babies is because they were forced into the bodies of adults from birth and my subconscious didn't like that they didn't get childhoods?" they nod   
"your also telling me that Heretic is actually a god that fell threw a crack it universes due to someone ripping his universe apart to court a child?!?" they nod again and she lets out a low snarl  
"do we even know if the kids alright, what the fuck"  
"yes" little heretic says as he pats her face with his little hand  
"daughter safe" he speaks slowly like he's determined to get the words right and her heart breaks for him  
"she was your daughter?!? Oh no" He pats her face again  
"safe, man of iron saved her"  
"man of iron? you mean Ironman? Tony Stark?" He nods his head and she blinks in shock  
"Your Loki?!? Hel is your daughter, the goddess of death?" He smiles at her and her heart melts for him, she looks up and sees that Conner and Karen are smiling at her too.  
"you guys are alright like this though? You don't mind being stuck with me?" now all of them are patting her, babies and kwami.  
"OK, I get it, so names. You two are named Conner and Karen from what I know, do you want to keep those?" they nod and she smiles at them  
"then that is who you will be, what about you. Do you still want to be Heretic? Or Loki?" He shakes his head  
"man of iron?" she blinks  
"You want to be called Tony?" he tilts his head to the side like he's not sure  
"What about Anthony?" he blinks and smiles  
"great, now who wants breakfast?"

Harley forgot the Knife Mabel made for her, how could she forget the knife? Did this make her a bad mother? She was sure that there was a rule somewhere that said you had to keep all of your pups gifts. Oh well, that just gave her a reason to visit the little one. She smiled as went to bed with her new plans for the next day swimming around her head, she couldn't wait to tease the omega some more about her new conquests. She was very proud of the fact that HER pup had managed to bag four out of six of the Bats pups, she didn't really like The Bat but she knew that he was a good guy who in turn taught his pups to be good people so she approved of the match. Plus they where so hot, it had been so hard for her to be stern as they wondered around with only fitted boxers on, very well fitted boxers that outlined EVERYTHING. She smiled brighter, tomorrow was going to be so fun.

This was not what she expected, Mabel was sitting in the middle of her front room with her hand half raised to the mouth of the baby she was currently feeding with a look of shock as she stared at Harley. The other two babies watched her weary as she stood in the doorway, also in shock.  
"I-I can explain" Mabel stammers out and the world catches up to her, she breaks out into a blinding grin and bounces into the room  
"Did ya magic up some pups?!?! I know I told ya that I wanted grandpups but ya do know I didn't mean ta get them immediately right? Who cares now anyway, Oh god, your all sooooo cute. Smile for grandma little ones" they do not smile.  
"Umm"  
"Don't worry, I've got ya covered. If anyone asks then grandma Harley was babysitting them. Now I am assuming that ya don't have anything for them?" Mabel shakes her head  
"right then, get dressed. We're going on a mother daughter shopping trip. Non-negotiable." Mabel opens her mouth to argue but Harley cuts her off by taking the spoon full of food out of her hands and shooing her into her workroom.  
"This is going to be da best day ever" Harley cheers then sets to work on feeding her new grandpups. She was going to be the Best Grandma Ever.


	17. Surprise Attack, even worse Surprise Heat.

Its been a week since the 'Super shopping trip' as Harley likes to call it and Mabel has resettled into life, not that it's been easy. Turns out that Conner and Karen can fly and shoot lasers out of their eyes, Anthony must have decided that this somehow meant war because soon she's tripping over his clones and having to convince he to stop changing into various animals during dinner. Harley is overly excited about every new development and spends more of her time at her apartment jumping up and down in glee or helping Mabel get them to finally nap by telling them stories about her time as a super villain. Mabel would discourage this if it didn't work every time, Harley also makes the time to bring her two best friends over. Pamela smiles brightly when she's introduced and informs Mabel of the fact that she already knew who she was, apparently she's been accidentally growing plant life around Gotham. This is how Milo the dog/plant hybrid becomes a part of her rapidly growing family. Selina stalks around her before announcing her approval for Mabel to pursue he unofficial sons, she almost chokes on her own spit at that then spends the rest of the day blushing. Uncle Jagged, Aunt Penny and Uncle Jagged's daughter Kitten also call to find out how the fuck she suddenly acquired three pups, when she finally finishes her exclamation they're laughing at her luck and promising to stop by in a couple weeks to meet the new additions to the family. The only thing that has been putting a damper on things is that she hasn't seen hide or hair of any of the Bat family, she hopes that they are alright. She shakes herself and opens her laptop, Harley has taken the pups for the weekend so she can get caught up in her commissions. She feels a prick in the side of her neck and is out before her head hits the pillows.

Mabel wakes slowly feeling like shit, her head is pounding and her body is warm and heavy. She tries to remember what she was doing to make her feel this way but her memories are berried under a thick fog, the last clear memory she has is of her and Harley feeding her pups ice-cream. She opens her eyes and starts to panic, she's in a prison cell. three of the walls are concrete painted a dull grey though the paint is flaking and the fourth is a set of rusting metal bars with an equally rusty metal door. She slowly pushes herself up and looks around though she can barely register most of it due to the fog and the heat coursing threw her, she really hopes she's not ill, she can't afford to be less than her best in this unfamiliar place. She notices what she wearing first, it's a beautiful wedding dress. The top that hugs her chest and stomach is covered in lace card suits that thin out as they descend down the puffy princess skirt, lifting the skirt she finds that she's wearing sparkly white 6 inch heels. Threw the fog she realises that someone must have changed her cloths and she feels her skin crawl. She then notes the T.V attached to wall on her left, its an older model and she's not sure it works but it can be used for parts. The only other thing in the room is the bed she's sitting on, the mattress is firm and the blankets are thin but could be useful. She gives the blanket a quick tug and it immediately tiers 'so not useful after all' she muses before another wave of warmth rolls threw her and she cringes. 'I can't be sick, I need to get out, I need to check on the pups' she feels her heart constricting, 'where were her pups? Were they OK? Did whoever took her also have them?' She was cut off by the crackling of static as the T.V turned on. The Joker appeared on the screen and she felt dread wash over her, he taped the screen then smiled.

"Good morning baby girl, welcome to arkham asylum. You've been asleep for a few days, the poor bats have been going crazy but that doesn't matter. Did you have good dreams for daddy?" she winced at his cooing and he laughed  
"Oh whats wrong baby, feeling a bit warm hmm. Just a little bit needy? You must be confused, I bet your wondering what's happening. It's almost like your going into heat early" She snaps her eyes onto him and feels the bile rising up her throat as his smile widens, he brings up his hands showing her the empty vile he's holding  
"Almost like you got a little outside help" she feels like she's going to cry, this isn't happening, it can't be. She thought she was safe!  
"Aww baby girl, don't you worry, daddy's going to make everything all better. But it wouldn't be any fun if I just walked in there." he taps the vile to his chin like he thinking then smiles again  
"How about a game, I'll unlock the door and give you a ten minuet head start, if you can make it out before I catch you then I'll let you go... this time" he cackles  
"and if I don't?" her voice sounds weak even to her own ears and he leers at her  
"Oh baby, you know exactly whats going to happen if I catch you and I promise your going to enjoy every second of it. Now chop chop, daddy's getting bored" the T.V switched off and the door swung open. 

She stumbles out and picks a direction, she feels heaver every step but knows she can't stop. She doesn't know how long she wanders down the crumbling hallways with people in cells jeering at her but she knows that he wasn't lying about her being in heat, she had been able to almost ignore the warmth at first but know she slightly delirious and having to stop herself from wandering too close to the alpha's locked up all around her. It's only a matter of time before she gives in completely and she knows that HE'S going to be there when she does, the disgust is the only thing dragging her back to reality but she knows it won't last. She doesn't know where she is, can't focus on the signs on the walls anymore and she keeps getting whiffs chemicals that have an under tone of lustful alpha. She wants to follow it as much as she wan't to run from it, she getting desperate. 

She's been following various smells trying to avoid the lustful chemicals when it happens, she gets the faintest whiff of ginger. It stops her in her tracks, she knows that smell, its safe, it'll help, it always helps her. She immediately changes direction and follows it, every step she takes that gets her closer fills her with excited need. She's running by the time she makes it into a courtyard and there he is, the ginger smelling alpha. She watches as he used the two Escrima Sticks in his hands to knock out the last of the people attacking his before she launches herself at him with a loud purr, he turns and smiles when he spots her then he sniffs the air and his eyes go wide.  
"Shit" he manged to get out before she was on him. She clings to him as she pores everything she feels for him into a kiss so breath taking that it makes her dizzy. She feels him snarl agents her as he pulls her closer, he trying to devour her and she wants nothing more. She hears the faint buzzing of voices as he yanks himself away from her, she whines and tries to get closer to him. She manged easily because he doesn't even try to fight, he just says something about 'heat' into his ear piece then pins her to the wall. The buzzing gets louder but they both ignore it, he's kissing her again and she feels like her world is ending and beginning all at once then he's gone. She blinks as her noise is suddenly filled with brownies, She notes that the brownies are worried about her but the lack of ginger makes her want to cry.  
"Shh" the brownies whisper to her  
"ginger" she manages to whimper out  
"I know, lets go find him OK. Will you go with me to find him" she nods, she knows she can trust the brownies though she can't seem to recall why at the moment. He nods back  
"OK lets go, I want you to hold onto me so we can get to the roof" she clings to him in response then feel herself being yanked into the air, she doesn't let go when they land and he doesn't ask her too. She's so confused and the warmth is getting to painful levels but she knows that she can trust the brownies to help her, she lets him lead her into the night.

Dick is a snarling mess as he stalks threw the halls of the asylum, he's still lucid enough to realise that he falling into a rut but at this point he hardly cares. All he can think about is little Mabel in a wedding dress drowning everything around her in warm cookie dough so potent that he can still taste it, it had made him ignore every one yelling into the comms while she was there and now it made him want to rip anyone standing in his way limb from limb. He hears the mad cackling of the Joker and storms to wards it. Fuck Bruce's no murder policies, this bastard was going to die.


	18. The Pack Bond

She was pined to the wall as soon as they landed in her apartment, Red Robin gave her no time to adjust as he kissed her passionately. She could feel the muscle definition in his chest from how hard he was pushing agents her, surprisingly it made the rolling heat in her veins reside enough that she could think clearly.

"What?" she whispered when he broke away  
"listen, we don't have a lot of time so I need you to tell me if your not comfortable, what do you usually do for your heats?" she blinks at him as she fights the lustful fog that's creeping back into her mind, she feels his knee jerk up and rub between her legs and it clears again.  
"I don't do anything, they just make me feel like I have a cold" he freezes and she watches the horror slowly cross his face  
"this is your first actual heat?!? Fuck, OK change of plans. I need your permission to call Nightwing and Robin"  
"why?" she whimpered and he places his forehead on hers  
"First heats are the worst, nothing can alleviate them but an alpha. We didn't think that.... I wouldn't have helped Red Hood brake you and Nightwing up if I'd known OK. Its going to hurt a lot if you don't have an alpha but I'm not going to get one of them without your permission" she can feel the tears pricking at the edges of her vision but knows that its not because she's scared, she just so happy to have found these perfect boys who want nothing more than to make her happy and safe.  
"Yes, to both... can Red hood come to? I don't want him to feel left out" he blinks then smiles  
"I love you" he announces then he's kissing her again and she turns into a puddle of goo for a different reason.

He breaks away from her to talk into his earpiece though she doesn't hear what he saying then he's back and stripping her, he trails kisses down every path of new skin. Then she on her couch and he's trailing kisses up her legs but its the praise that gets her the most, he calls her a good girl, tells her she's perfect and he keeps repeating that he loves her before he's shoving his face between her legs. She floating and falling all at once and she never wants it to end but she can feel a slow tidal wave of something building with every slow lick and light bite, she tries to thread her hand thew his hair but the a second pair is grabbing them and pinning them about her head. She looks up with a whine and meets the gaze of Red hood without his helmet, he steals her breath with a hungry kiss sending her over the edge. He swallows her screams before kissing his way down her neck.

"better?" he asks huskily into the point between her neck and shoulder and she nods.  
"names Jason, the little shit between your legs is Tim"  
"You don't have to tell me I.."  
"We do" Tim adds as he crawls over her  
"I meant it when I told you I loved you, I can't start a relationship if you only know half the story" she gets hit with a wave of guilt, she opens her mouth but Jason cuts her off  
"love you too pixie-pop. Don't take this to mean you have to spill your secrets to us, we're telling you because for us it's time to that doesn't mean that it's time for you. We don't mind waiting for you to be ready"  
"and if I'm never ready?"  
"then we'll just never know, now, you ready for round two because the fact that the replacement got to taste you and I didn't is a travesty that need to be fixed immediately" she laughed at Tim's outraged cry as Jason shoved him over the back of the couch and she nodded.

She slowly drifted awake to four voices and an uncontrollable throbbing of warmth, she whined and suddenly was surrounded by cinnamon. Her eyes opened and landed on Robin without his mask, his expression was soft.

"Hello angel, I'm Damian. Are you going to be a good girl for me?" she nods and he smiles  
"That's good" he rumbles as he lets his hand trail slowly up her leg  
"I have some food and water for you, if you eat and drink it all I'll fuck you so hard that you see stars. How does that sound" she feels like she can barely breath but opens her mouth, he smiles brighter  
"So good for me my love" he rumbles into her neck then brings a bottle of water to her mouth. She's finished before she knows it and she feels so pleased, her alpha gave her a task and she completed it! She was so happy and she could tell that he was too  
"Good girl, so good for me. Would you like your prize now?" she nod vigorously  
"please alpha" his eyes dilate and he lets out a low growl then he's climbing over her. His kiss is so intoxicating that she doesn't notice him parting her legs until she feels him prodding her entrance, her whole existence narrows down to that point as he pushes into her. She cries when she's fully in her and he freezes  
"are you OK? Am I hurting you? Do you want me to stop?" she shakes her head vigorously  
"It feels so good, I didn't know it could feel good" she cries out and then he's cuddling her and rumbling into her ear. He doesn't move until her tears subside and she makes a little jerk with her hips, he shifts then slowly starts lazily fucking her only to pick up the pace when tears gather at the corner of her eyes again. He makes good on his word and by the time he's pushed his knot into her and clamped his teeth into her neck the only word she can remember is alpha. He takes advantage of them being stuck together to get her to drink another water bottle with a smug grin, she swats at him but laughs. She is surprisingly un-panicked about the mating bound on her neck and what it means for her because in the brief clearing of her current mind she realises that she loves these silly little birds and she can't think of anyone else she would want to spend the rest of her life with.

Jason and Tim get into a play fight with Damian after they find out about the bond, they strike lightning fast as they sink their teeth into both her shoulders then they launch themselves at Damian. She feels two arms encircle her waist and a low rumble in her ear that makes her knees weak  
"cute aren't they" the head alpha says and she can feel the words seeping into her bones  
"Richard" she blinks slowly as she looks at him then her breath hitches, the smile on his face is sharp and dangerous  
"my name" he clarifies as his voice gets lower  
"though I prefer Dick, say it" the command in his voice makes her legs give making him the only thing keeping her up  
"Dick" she whispers and he snarls  
"good girl, why don't we let the pack play while you show me just how good you are hmm" he doesn't give her a chance to answer as he drags her into the workroom and drops her onto the bed, she bounces and he lets out a low chuckle.  
"this suit is quite tight, you'll help take it off right" its not a question but she nods anyway and pushes up onto her knees so she could reach, her hands touch his chest and get wet. She blinks and pulls her hand back to see that its covered in blood, she panics thinking that he's hurts and he laughs  
"oh don't worry little one" he says as he backs her up, his tone wild and dangerous  
"its not mine" he threads one of his hands threw her hair and yanks her into a devouring kiss, his other pulling her body ageist his and smearing blood over her chest.

He breaks the kiss for a second to inform her that he didn't give her permission to stop stripping him then pulls her back in before she can reply. She makes quick work of it, half scared and half lustful. He pins her to the bed as soon as the last piece falls but doesn't do anything else, she lets out a whine.

"I'm sorry" he says into her neck and she makes a confused noise  
"You know nothing about me" he whispers  
"I had a plan you know, I was going to take you to dinner, just the two of us and I was going to explain. I'm not a good person Mabel, I get possessive of things that I think of as mine and I protect them with extreme violence. And it only takes a glance for me to make a claim, it happened with Jason, Tim and Damian and now its happened to you. Its a demanding reaction, like you walk into a room and everyone else becomes nothing. I was going to give you a chance to run if you wanted to but you need to know that if you let this continue, if you let me take you like I've wanted to since the moment I sat at your coffee table for the first time that you will never be rid of me. I will never be able to let you go and no one but our pack will ever touch you again." He nuzzles into her neck  
"I know that you've been hurt, that someone forced themselves onto you and I bet they sounded like this as well but I promise I'm different. This is going to be your choice because if your going to be mine its going to be because you chose to not because I forced you to. Do you understand?" She's trembling as she nods  
"I need you to answer me in words Mabel, I need to know that you are lucid enough to speak or I'll leave" he rumbles  
"I understand" her voice is shaky but she manged to get it out  
"and your answer?" she swallows  
"you...you won't hurt me? You'll stop doing something if I ask?" he growls  
"Of course, I protect what's mine. Your happiness is all I want, will be the only thing I ever want"  
"I have pups"  
"I know, our pack will love and protect them I promise" she's silent for a moment then she nods  
"OK, I agree" she can see his eyes shining with happiness and adds  
"I love you" his whole face lights up and he yanks her into another kiss.  
"I love you too" he growls then thrusts into her making her cry out, he takes advantage of this and latches onto the opposite side of her neck than Damian and completes the pack bond.


	19. In the eye of the storm

Tim wakes up alone in Mabel's bed, she had finished her heat the previous afternoon and had passed out. The whole pack had wanted to stay until she had woken up but Bruce had called about a possible breakout going down that night so it was decided that they would leave Tim behind so she didn't wake up alone (They didn't give him a choice, apparently it was a reward for patrolling during Jason and Mabel's heat so the alpha's could stay). He had not thought that it would be him that woke up in an empty bed but the smell of his favourite coffee confirmed that she was still in the apartment. He stretched then made his way out of the room only to freeze at the sight of her running in and out of manikins covered in outfits in various states of completion. She spotted him before his brain caught up with him and suddenly he was standing in the middle of the room holding bundles of fabric and some type of string while she ran around in circles whining about how far behind she was. Once he's caught up with himself he studies the outfits, even in there early stages he can tell that they are very well made. The style is also familiar to him though he can't pinpoint where exactly he's seen it, he spies a her packing a complete outfit into a box and feels his world crashing around him. He knows that box, everything is clicking into place and he can feel the panicked excitement building. oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD, he's standing in the MDC's apartment. He's holding her fabrics and strings, he's seeing her unfinished works before anyone else. He's WATCHING HER CREATE HER MASTERPIECES. This is the BEST DAY OF HIS LIFE. His brain screeches to a halt, he ate her out... OH MY GOD, HE'D HAD HIS FACE BETWEEN MDC'S LEGS. God could strike him down right now and he wouldn't even complain. This was the most amazing discovery to ever exist ever. She rushed past him again and he smiled, Best Day Ever!

To say that Anthony is pissed would be an extreme understatement, its been a week and a half since he's seen his new mother and now that she's here he can clearly see that someone has tried to EAT HER!! How dare someone do that to her, she is the only adult who's not completely incompetent! He swears that if he ever gets his hands on this Joker person he's going to subject him to a thousand years of torture. Not only that but he also has to deal with the fact that Damian Wayne is sitting across from him, how dare he just sit there like he doesn't know who Anthony is! And how dare he look at HIS MOTHER like that! Who does this little shit think he is huh, HE IS THE GOD OF MISCHIEF, LIES, CHAOS AND FIRE if this little mortal thinks that he can just walk in and take his mother from him he had another thing coming. His mother must be able to tell that he's about to launch himself across the table because she picks him up and purrs gently, he sighs and pats at her to show that he cares. Something he would never have stooped so low as to do before he'd met her but he likes when she smiles so he indulges her. It calms him slightly to feel the same level of rage from his new siblings, it is good to know that they are on the same page as him even if they can't communicate properly yet. 

Damian has absolutely no idea what he's done to earn the pure hatred of his new mates pup's. He didn't even have time to do anything, Harley just turned up with them and as soon as the little pup's laid eyes on him all bets were off. He could have sworn that the little green eyed boy was about to launch himself at him at one point. This is why he prefers animals, humans are just so confusing.

He's here ahead of schedule he know but he's just SO ANGRY and he need something to take this rage out on before he falls into old habits. He made a promise to his daughter and his wife about his retirement from world domination and he intends to keep it. He leans back in his chair and kicks his feet onto the dining room table as he hears the click of the door opening. He levels his cocoon gun at the door and smiles (though no one can see it under the mask). Show time.

"Hawkmoth, nice of you to show up. And you brought the family too, so sweet. Why don't you sit down, it's about time we had a chat hmm" he smiles brighter as his prey freezes in the doorway  
"come on, sit. One moth to another." he leans back a little further in a show of nonchalance. He has nothing to worry about here, one wrong move and Kitten would unleash her bees from where she's hidden just under the window outside. Slowly the Agreste and Graham de Vanily families join him at the table  
"Who are you and what are you doing in our house?" Gabriel snarls at him and he laughs, removing his feet and letting his chair make a loud thunk as the front two legs hit the floor once more  
"Why I'm insulted, I would have thought out of everyone in Paris you would have at least known who I was" he lets the maniacal wings attached to the back of his armour flutter slightly then sighs loudly when they stare at him blankly  
"The name's Killer Moth and I'm here because I'm worried about you Hawkmoth. It's been two years since your last weird possession thing, what's up" he arranges himself into the classical concerned teacher pose, Gabriel splutters slightly before he gains control of him self and Killer Moth notes that the Graham de Vanily family didn't seem to know about his alter ego, he can hear Penny snickering in his earpiece  
"I am not Hawkmoth I..." Killer Moth cuts him off  
"you really expect me to believe that the Dupain-Cheng omega disappearance and the disappearance of all of Paris's hero's and villain's aren't connected? Especially with how hard you lot are trying to find her? Please, I'm not stupid" Adrien bristles at that  
"she's my omega" he hisses and Killer Moth laughs, a deep belly laugh that seems to offend everyone else at the table. He doesn't mean to, knows that if they look too into it that it might give him away but he can't help it because he knows her new head alpha personally. He's seen the hidden sadistic pleasure in that boys eyes when he hurts someone and now he can't stop imagining this little brat saying it to his face, oh god he would feel sorry for the boy if he hadn't hurt his niece.  
"that's cute kid, but I don't believe you. Anyway..."  
"Why not?!?" the brat hiss at him as he slams his hands onto the table.  
"because if she was your omega she would be here wouldn't she. Really Hawkmoth, control your brat. We wouldn't want you to lose your only heir now would we?" Adrien flinches when his mother grabs his shoulder and yanks him back into his seat  
"what do you want?" she asks after she's calmed the boy down and he smiles again  
"Not much, I just wanted a confirmation on why you didn't want to mind rape people anymore and now I have it. This Dupian-Cheng girl must really be something if she was able to take your powers, I think that she would make a great super villain and I have been looking to get my daughter a little sibling" he gets up and walks away from them as they all seethe  
"you can't have her, we have custody and we won't be giving it up" Emilie said with a sharp smile, Killer Moth just turns slightly and fires his gun. The balls of goop hits her in the face and slams her head onto the table with a loud crunch  
"Thanks for the tip lady, also I would get her out of that before she suffocates... or don't I couldn't care less" then, just as he's about to close the doors he turns with a smirk (that they still can't see) and says "Bug Out" he'll regret it later he's sure but right now the look of horror on the brats face is worth it.


	20. In the eye of the storm part 2

"So that's all" Mabel announces with a clap of her hands, her three pups just stare at her blank faced.  
"Ummm, any questions?" silence  
"Do.. do you want to see some of the movies I watched to understand better?" more silence  
"are... are you guys OK? should I have waited? I know that your adults and I really hated when this was sprung on me but maybe that was for the best?" she steps forward to comfort them  
"Darlings?" Karen is the first to react, she slowly places her hands on each side of the high chair table then slowly starts to bend the two sides to the middle  
"Karen sweety I don't think you should do th..." Mabel is cut off with a loud 'SNAP' as the plastic in Karen's hands brakes under the strain, Karen calmly reaches for the straps that have her buckled in  
"Karen stop, if you want out that badly then ...." she cut off again by a 'SCREECH' as Conner bends the metal arm rests until they are vertical, Anthony doesn't even make an attempt. He just teleports out in front of her making her scramble to catch him, Karen and Conner join him after two violent ripping noises. Karen's fingers trace Jason's bite mark lightly but the look of pure rage on her face makes Mabel pause  
"They bound you to them ageist your will" she hisses  
"What? No, that's not..."  
"Didn't you say that the heat was forced on you?" Conner snarls  
"Not by them! It was the Joker"  
"They didn't mind taking advantage though did they" Karen growls  
"It's not like that and you know it. It was my first 'real' heat and I needed an Alpha there or I was going to be in a lot of pain, They asked and I agreed. I know none of you like it but that's just how it happened. I'm sorry that this has upset you guys so much"  
"Did they need to mate you?" Anthony asks as he stares at the bite mark Damian made  
"sorry?"  
"You had to have sex with an Alpha fine, we'll accept that. Your first 'real' heat is done so you won't have to do it again. What I'm asking is if they needed to mark you as their's, if it was something they HAD to do or not" Mabel takes a moment to think about her answer, saying this wrong could be catastrophic  
"It's something I agreed too" the blank looks where back and she had no idea what they were thinking until  
"Plagg, Claws out"  
"Nooroo, Wings rise"  
"Duusuu, Feathers out" Mabel was frozen in shock. She had never seen anything so cute and terrifying in her life.

Anthony was tiny black leather armour with little black combat boots and leather cloves, he had tiny cat ears atop his head and a little black tail that swished back and forth. He also had a black mask on his face that showed his new glowing green eyes that had taken a cat like appearance. Conner was in a black supersuit with dark blue ascents, the dark blue peacock feathers descend from his shoulders like a cape. The black mask on his face highlighted his now glowing gold eyes. Karen was in a ankle length dark purple dress with tiny black butterfly's along the bottom, her tiny boots were silver and so was the mask that covered half of her face. Her blond hair flowed freely behind her and her eyes glowed a light blue. 

She blinks and that's all they need to be out of her arms and out of the window  
"Fuck, Tikki, Spots on" She doesn't even think before she's swinging out the window after them. She losses them fast but what did she expect when to of them have superspeed, she decides to search for the Bat family instead since she's sure that's who they are after. She just hopes that Plagg, Nooroo and Duusuu haven't explained their powers to the little ones yet... the giant T-rex that pops up a mile to her left crushes that thought, Fuck, she hopes that they haven't gotten hurt.

Jason swears that today was supposed to be simple, it was their first patrol together since Mabel's forced heat and Bruce had promised that no one had broken out of Arkham asylum (word had apparently gotten around about what Dick had done to the Joker and the rest of the inmates who had gotten in his way after he had been separated from Mabel. No one was stepping a toe out of line). Punch a would be rapist here, kick a thief there. Easy stuff.... until a little black butterfly landed on the jacket of the pickpocket he had pinned under his foot, his eyes met the rest of his pack looking for answers but they where just as confused as him. Then a black feather landed on the hat of thug that Damian had pinned to the wall.

"Yes бабочка" the man under Jason said before being covered in a dark purple liquid, Jason immediately jumped away from him so the liquid didn't touch him  
"Yes Peafowl" The thug said then slumped unconscious, his hat bubbling dark blue than expanding at a frightening rate Damian released him as the four of them rushed out of the allie way, Jason heard a giggle from the roof. His eyes shot to it and he found himself looking at a toddler dressed like a cat, he thought it strange until he heard a deafening roar from the allie way he was just in.... That was a T-rex.... WHAT THE FUCK. And in front of the T-rex was a lizard human hybrid thing in a black leather jacket  
"I am Ящерица and nothing will stop me from spilling the blood of my enemies" Ящерица then launched himself at them only to have a woman in red and black swing by and boot him in the face  
"I'm afraid that today isn't you lucky day Ящерица, who sent you" Jason gets ready to yank her out of the way but Ящерица doesn't attack, instead he tilts his head to the side and a dark purple mask outline apears over his face. The giant T-rex has stopped advancing as well.  
"бабочка" he says finally  
"Well you tell бабочка and the other two to come and see me right now" she hisses and the he nods, Jason is even more confused when the cat baby he saw on the roof teleports in front of her followed by another two babies that fly over from the back of the allie way. 

The woman looks at the baby girl first  
"бабочка I presume?" the girl nods  
"and your names?" the woman asks the boys  
"Peafowl" the one that's flying says  
"svart katt" adds the cat one  
"I am very disappointed in all three of you, just because your upset about something doesn't mean you can murder people" the woman exclaims, Jason shots another look to his pack and is again met with confusion  
"but"  
"no buts, this is unexceptionable. Drop the akuma and amuk right now then all three of you apologise to the vigilantes right now" when they are silent the woman crosses her arms and taps her foot on the floor. All of them stay like that for five minutes, the rest of the Bat family has arrived by then, before svart katt sighs and mumbles an apology. Peafowl and бабочка follow suit after they take back the butterfly and feather.  
"Now was that so hard, come here" the woman opens her arms and scoops the three of them up, they snuggle into her chest as she turns to face the Jason and the Bat family  
"I'm so sorry about that, I promise that they won't do it again" She smiles at them so brightly that Jason has to blink  
"How can we be sure?" Batman growls and her smile turns cheeky  
"You can't, you'll just have to trust me" then a portal opens under her and she falls though, it closes before anyone can get a look at the other side. Batman snarls and storms away, the rest of them follow suit. They have four new super humans to find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> svart katt - black cat - Norwegian  
> бабочка - butterfly - Russian - sounds like 'babochka'  
> Ящерица - The lizard - Russian - sounds like 'Yashcheritsa'  
> Peafowl is another word for peacock


	21. The pieces are placed, the board is set. Let the games begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little chapter with big consequences.

Mable is on edge as soon as the portal opens under her but doesn't let it show, can't have the Bat think she's not in total control of the situation. How dare he look at her like she was a bad mother, he'd gotten one of his sons MURDERED, he had no right. She lands in the middle of her apartment and freezes at the sight of her guests

"I... Umm... What?" In front of her stand five miraculous wielders. The one closest to her is the fox wielder, her suit black with dark orange highlights and the sleeves covered her thumbs, her high heels ankle boots are the same dark orange. Instead of a mask she has a helmet with fox ears, the mask is also black but the eyes and ear tips are dark orange. Her flute is bulkier than Rena Rouge's and has the words 'SLEEP TIGHT' painted in black on the underside.  
Next is horse wielder, instead of a supersuit she wears a dark brown business suit, the button up shirt and her kitten heels are both the same shade of white as her hair which is in a high ponytail. The mask she wears is black but has little brown detailing around the edges that match the two horse ears on top of her head.  
The man with his arm around the horse wielders back is the dragon wielder, he was wearing full body metal armour that looked to be made out of dark red and black scales, he also had two dark red metal wings coming out of his back.  
The next one was the bee wielder, she was wearing a strapless dress with a black top and a fluffy yellow skirt, her thigh high high heeled boots where black with yellow stripes at the top and her gloves that reached her upper arms are black with yellow fingers. Her mask was black with a slight gold sparkle and her long blond hair was loose.  
She was clinging to the last wielder who confused Mabel the most, he was obviously the snake wielder. He wore a dark green hoodie that had a snake scale pattern on it and black jeans, his shoes where black sneakers. That was normal, what got her though was the fact that his head was a spider, a whole spider with the butt and all eight legs. He was still wearing a mask of course, it was dark green and covered all six of his eyes, but Mabel didn't really think it did any good.

"Well aren' cha going to ask" the fox hero asks as she bounds over  
"ask what?" Mabel answers wearily  
"Our super names, it was part of da speech the little god things gave us. It took ages to pick mine, come on Kit ask" she sounds like she is pouting now and Mabel suddenly knows exactly who she is, Harley, she relaxes knowing that Harley would never let anyone hurt her.  
"OK then, who are you guys?" Harley lets out a little sequel and claps her hands  
"Da name's Fennec Fox, looks like this is gonna be a family business Kit" Harley takes the three toddler hero's off her and places them in their playpen where the bee hero imminently starts to coo at them  
"Rock on little niece, I'm Dragon Moth and this is your beautiful aunt Welara. She's the one who saved you from the in-laws" Mabel smiles at the newly revealed Jagged and Penny  
"and this is your rockin' cousin Honey Bee and her fiance Viperidae" Mabel smiles brighter when Kitten runs over and scoops her up into a hug only to be lifted herself by Fang. Family business indeed.

Adrien is over the moon, first Alya finally came back to class then his asshole cousin and creepy aunt left, and now this! On the T.V Nadja Chamack announces the first Ladybug sighting in two years, this in it's self would be great news for the Agreste family but finally finding Marinette takes a back seat when Nadja announces the fact that his darling little princess is a mother of three. The pictures make him feel warm and gooey inside, there she is standing tall in her super suit with three little toddler curled up on her chest. He can see how proud his father is at how much control his daughter has over her butterfly's, his mother is overjoyed at how big his first son manged to make the amok but that all pales to his pride as he stairs into the eyes of his second son. The one that takes after him, he can see it in the boys eyes, so green just like his. He had been so ready to punish his love but he could never after this gift she's given him, three beautiful pups made out of both of them. All he has to do is go to Gotham to get them, it's going to be easy.

Felix and his mother step off the private plane in Gotham just as the night descends over the city, they both decide to wait until morning before they started the plan. Alya had been a great help when she finally cracked and was now keeping an eye on Adrien for him. Everything was going to plan.


	22. The family we choose

It's been Mabel's most productive week since she moved to Gotham, she spends the first day catching up with her family on a random desert Welara portaled them to so that they could play with their new powers. She could tell that Svart Katt had a great time destroying all of the random objects she kept creating while бабочка and Peafowl napped on the floating carpet Amuk, Fennec Fox spent the time creating illusions and debating if she could summon knifes inside people with Dragon Moth who kept slipping into the different elemental forms. Honey Bee, Viperidae and Welara sat in large beach chairs discussing wedding plans. At the end of the day when the sun started to set and they had all had their fun Welara pulls out an expensive camera and a tripod from her bag, they all take a picture together before returning to her apartment. She hangs the photo in her closet over the miraculous box.

The second day is more family time but without the godly powers, they were going to go out but then she'd seen herself on the news as Ladybug and had a panic attack so they end up watching shitty romance movies and eating ice-cream and pizza. Anthony, Karen and Conner refused to let go of her when she explained why she had been upset and both Jagged and Fang had to restrain Harley to stop her from stealing the house miraculous and dropping herself right into the Agreste living room with her giant mallet. Jagged whispers something into Harley's ear that stops her struggling, she has no idea what is said but apparently her pups do because they send brights smiles to him when he looks at them.

The third day her mates stop by for a quick visit. It ends with Kitten giving Dick a black eye, Jagged threatening to feed Tim to Fang the crocodile, Harley almost choking Jason out and Fang the human? Pinning Damian to one of her walls with his spider legs while she's in the other room. They all step away from each other when she enters again and laugh like they heard a terrible joke, each of her mates gives her a quick kiss then leaves as fast as they can. Dick runs back in and quickly asks for her number (they had never needed it before as all they had to do was drop onto her balcony) then runs back out just as fast. Kitten doesn't even wait for the front door to close all the way before she bursts out laughing.

The fourth day they all watch her run around as she works on commissions, Ooo-ing and Ahh-ing as she freely uses her magic in front of them, the Kwami's flying in and out the the fluttering fabrics in some weird game of tag. She also meets some of her other Coffee Balcony visitors because the non-dairy milk has run out, there's Mister Dent who greats her by flipping a coin then smiling at her when it lands, Mister Nygma who spends an hour on an explanation about who he is without words then asks for a coffee recipe as a reward and Miss Al Ghul who somehow manged to draw her into a conversation where she talked about everything her class and the Agreste's did to her and how her parents didn't do anything to stop it, it's only luck (Tikki) that stops her from reviling the miraculous and her past as Alyssa. Miss Al Ghul leaves after placing a kiss to her forehead and telling her that she approved of her, she of course doesn't tell her what she approves of about her but Mabel thinks that it has to do with ether Damian or Anthony, she doesn't say anything though because she's not suppose to know about any of that.

The fifth day she drags them all to the post office to send off the commissions and to meet Mike, he looks at her then at her pups then back at her before he sighs. He makes a hand gesture at one of his colleges then takes her packages, once he's done his college takes over for him and he clocks out. He asks her to follow him then doesn't say anything else, she agrees easily while the rest of her family is cautious. After a while they end up in a large park and everyone is surprised when a little girl screams "Daddy!" and does a running jump into his arms, a woman quickly follow who turns out to be his wife. Hermione (the five year old) immediately falls in love with her pups and spends the next four hours teaching them the 'proper' way to play in the playground while Cleo (the wife) shared parenting tips that both she and Harley took notes on.

The sixth day was spent trying to break up a fight between Catwoman and Batman on her balcony, apparently Catwoman had stolen something and had stopped by her Coffee Balcony for a to go cup. Batman however was stopping by to meet her in person, he hadn't wanted to turn up just after her heat because he knew that sometimes hormones made omegas extremely protective right afterwards and then had gotten caught up looking for a couple of meta humans. Nether had expected the other so Catwoman hadn't tried to hide the diamond encrusted crown which was the first thing that Batman saw as he landed, Catwoman in turn accused Batman of stalking her forgetting that as of a week and a few days Mabel was legally his daughter in law and he had every right to visit her. She ended up solving it like she seemed to solve everything else these day, she dragged both of them into her apartment and forced two cups of coffee into their hands. She refused to let them speak until they had finished then made them explain why they were both there calmly. They both ended up staying for dinner and Batman even let her take a picture of her pups climbing all over him, her mates were over the moon when she sent it to them later that night.

The seventh day was spent getting ready for her date with Dick (just them, Dick had said that even though they were mated now he still wanted to have that chat and that now was the best time since Tim's heat would be coming soon) Surprisingly Bruce was the one who was going to be watching her pups this time and not Harley, one look at the glare Anthony was giving Damian and she all but pushed the pups on Bruce with the gleeful cackle of "Chaos". Dick had told her that the place he was taking her too was a hole in the wall dinner so she decided to dress in a nightwing blue sweater dress that ended at her lower thighs and black knee high high heeled boots, she let her hair hang lose and only wore eyeliner to make her eyes pop. Tikki sat in her nightwing blue over the shoulder purse eating their cookies with a smug smile. As soon as he saw her he stiffened then he asked her if she was wearing lipstick, she had blinked up at him in confusion making him even more stiff. She shook her head and it was like a rubber band had snapped, he grabbed her hand then dragged her into a nearby allie way. She was ageist the wall before she could blink as he snogged her senseless almost making them miss their reservations. 

The talk had been surprising from start to finish, he went into detail about his feelings growing up as one of the flying Grason's and what they had taught him, his feelings growing up with Bruce before Jason, how he had suddenly felt when he first saw Jason and how he had almost lost him to his obsession if Bruce had not interfered and tried to make sense of it, of Jason's death and his rage, he went into a long speech about how guilty he felt about his reaction to Tim and how Jason and Tim had reacted to each other when Jason had risen from the dead, how Damian had almost shattered everything because the first thing he did when he entered the manner was hunt Dick down and challenge him for the right of head Alpha to his pack. The subject he talks about most though is Mar'i his daughter, once Mabel smiles at him when he tentatively mentions her for the first time he flies into super proud parent mode and moves to the seat next to her so he can show her the hundreds of photo's he has of her. Mabel of course responds in kind and soon the whole talk is only about their pups, she find out that Mar'i's mother is Koriand'r an old friend of Dick's who had to have a child to keep her title of princess as well as to stop her sister from being able to sell her to slavery. Dick, with the permission of the rest of his pack, had agreed to help and had become Koriand'r sperm donor. Mabel was horrified by the prospect and Dick had ended up calling Koriand'r so that she could assure Mabel that she was alright.

It's the eighth day where everything goes wrong because her luck always runs out eventually, she's walking down the road on the way to do her weekly shop when she hears the one thing she hoped to never hear again.  
"Marinette?!?"


	23. When war is calling we must all pick our sides. Part one.

No, no, nononoNONNOOO. She can't be caught now! She has to take care of Anthony, Karen and Conner. She's just found a mother who loves her! Oh God, her mates! She can't leave th... bubblegum? She blinks out of her panic and stairs wide eyed at the boy in front of her.

"Oh good your back, listen, I know that after everything that happened with Lila I've proven myself untrustworthy. Hell me not seeing Agreste for the shit bag he is was prof enough of that but I need you to trust me one last time OK? Because he's here in Gotham right now and I'm not sure how much time we have left before he finds you" she freezes  
"Adrien's here?" her voice comes out weak  
"No dudette, his cousin Felix and that's worse" Nino wastes no time as he reaches for her though he doesn't touch her, she can feel the fear trying to overpower her but she just shoves it back down and nods at him. He drags her down several streets and even more allie ways while consistently looking over his shoulder until he truly deems them alone then he lets her go and stands back, he checks the allie way entrance one more time before he relaxes.

"Nino, what's going on?" she asks slowly  
"Fuck, dudette I... FUCK. OK so it's a really fucked up story but I need you to listen and not interrupt OK? I know I have no right to ask anything from you but please" he looks so desperate that she finds herself nodding on instinct  
"OK...ok. So it started after you went missing" she feels a spike of panic as memories try to break out of their box but she swallows and forces it to fade  
"around the same time we all got a text from Lila saying that she was going on one of her charity trips, we all thought it was real because we were fucking idiots but then her mother comes into class one day really worried because she hasn't been home" Mabel closes her eyes trying to stop the tears as the faint flicker of a severed head makes its way out of the box  
"We're confused because her mother should know where she is but then her mother told everyone that she's never done charity work in her life, Alya got very mad and when scouring the internet to prove Lila right but didn't fine anything and she was crushed dudette. She needed something, anything to redeem herself and so when she found out you were missing she threw everything else away so she could find you." Mabel starts to find it hard to breath but then her nose is filled with bubblegum again, she opens her eyes and is met with Nino waving her favourite type of gum under her nose. He smiles weakly  
"I'm glad that still works" he mumbles and she can't help but laugh a little then sighs  
"You can continue now" he blinks then nods  
"Right, yes.. shit, OK. So she finds you" Mabel raises her eyebrow at him and he snorts lightly  
"Fine dudette, OK so after she found you she got this call from someone telling her that they had some information on you, it was shady as fuck and I told her not to go but she ignored me. Next thing I know she's missing too, everyone is freaking out because that's three underage girls from the same class that have gone missing. Parents are pulling their daughters out of school, policemen escorting everyone else to and from school. Complete mayhem, then two weeks later Alya turns back up again without a scratch, she tells everyone that she was following a lead in finding you and she lost her phone but that she hit a dead end so she came back to start again. Her family was so mad at her but let her go back to school the same day, she pulled me aside as soon as she could get me alone and told me what happened. God Marinette, I'm so sorry" he whispers the last bit and she swallows  
"What happened to her Nino" he blinks back tears  
"It was Felix, on the other side of the phone, he told her to meet him in an abandoned warehouse and when she got there he showed her videos and they... its.... she didn't tell me exactly what was on most of them but she told me about the ones that 'weren't as bad' Mari I'm so sorry" he's openly crying now and she hugs him, because she might not trust him but she still grew up with him and he was hurting.  
"they were all videos from Agreste's phone" he chokes out and she stiffens in slowly growing horror  
"Apparently Felix had copied them onto his phone to show her, but he slipped up and made a comment under his breath about one of the bad videos and she realised that he wasn't going to help but that he was just going to turn around and do the same thing to you so she tried to leave but then he tied her to the chair and made her watch all of them. When they were all done he asked her to tell him where you were and when she refused he started them all over again then locked her in the room by herself, she wasn't planning on surviving Marinette. I saw the look in her eyes when she was telling me, she was planning to die in that room with your secrets but then he came back practising an American accent and she knew that he was close to finding you so she pretended to break and give in. She told him you where in Gotham but made sure that the location she gave was on the other side of the city to try and give you some time" he starts choking up again  
"he... Fuck Mari, he branded the back of her neck so she wouldn't forget who she belonged to, the only reason her family didn't spot in was because it was just under her hairline" 

Mabel actually has to turn around so she can be sick, once she's done Nino hands her the stick of gum and she shoves it into her mouth, what the fuck did she do to deserve this. Poor Alya, shit. She hears Nino's phone ping with a text and a second later he starts swearing.  
"Fucking shit, I thought we would have more time. Fuck, OK, so don't panic but the Agreste's just booked tickets to Gotham" she stairs at him in horror  
"DON'T PANIC!" she yells as she pushes herself up  
"I have three baby pups to smuggle out of Gotham and four overprotective mates that are going to tear this city apart when they find me gone and I'm supposed to not panic" she laughs hysterically as Nino pales  
"You have pups?" he looks like he's going to be sick but she doesn't have time to console him, she needs to pack. She grabs him arm and drags him towards her apartment, Alya sent him to help her so he's going to fucking help. She hopes that one day her family will understand.

Red Robin watches they're little omega run off with the dark skinned beta while he waits for his head alpha's decision, he hopes that Dick will see this as her trying to keep her pups safe and not her running away. He doesn't have to wait long  
"Robin I want the address of the little fucker that's running around OUR city with plans to hurt OUR Omega"  
"Already done, sending you the info now" the line is quiet for a moment then Nightwing lets out a happy little rumble, it would be cute if Red Robin wasn't intimately familiar with the bloodshed that usually follows the noise  
"Thank you darling" Nightwing curls his r's slightly and Red Robin has to fight a shiver  
"Distract the bat for me?" Nightwing asks sweetly but all of them know its an order  
"Of course, good luck" Robin says then his comm unit switches off  
"excellent, Red Robin if you could pay our little one a visit that would be lovely. I'd hate to have to go hunting"  
"Sure" he agrees easily, it's very rare when Nightwing gets like this. The last time was when Ra's al Ghul had kidnapped him, he doesn't know what exactly happened but by the end of it Ra's al Ghul was permanently dead and Talia al Ghul was smiling at a blood soaked Nightwing.  
"Thank you sweet heart. Red Hood would you like to stage a house visit with me?"  
"Fuck yes" he agrees with a low snarl and Red Robin turns his comm unit off, plausible deniability is what they live off of in times like this. He sets off for the Coffee Balcony, he needed a caffeine fix anyway.


	24. When war is calling we must all pick our sides. Part two.

Talia al Ghul steps into her hotel room and glares at the woman bleeding out on one of the cheap chairs, the woman just smirks like she isn't dying slowly and painfully.  
"I don't know what you expect me to do" she says sharply  
"I expect you to be a good mother and grandmother" the woman fires back with just as much bite  
"Is that what you did? How's that working out for you?" she stalks towards the woman who just laughs like she's heard an inside joke, it makes her even angrier.  
"It is and I must admit that it's gone terribly so far but I'd do it again"  
"You mean you'd convince me to do it, even knowing what our end is going to be" she growls at the woman, it grinds on her nerves when the smile she gets back is her own. One large rabbit ear twitches in her direction  
"yes" the rabbit version of herself states  
"Why should I when it only leads to my death? What could possibly be worth it?"  
"You know why I did it, you felt it as soon as you stepped onto her balcony" Talia sighs  
"She's family and family stands together" they both say together, the rabbit pushes her self into a standing position and a fresh river of blood starts flowing down her chest, Talia doesn't move to help her and the rabbit doesn't ask.  
"That's not the best reason though" the rabbit says as she clicks the pocket watch open in her hands  
"What's the best reason?" the rabbit looks at her and smiles as she twists one of the knobs slightly  
"Go to the address on the table" she says then clicks the watch shut, disappearing in a flash of light. Talia stands in the middle of the hotel room that's covered in her own blood for a moment then strides to the table and picks up the piece of paper, sometimes she hated being right.

In a not so random place and time Halqat Zamania steps onto a beach, the people around her scream when they see the amount of blood coming out of her but she ignores them. She scans the crowd for her grandson then stalks over to him, he's alone as his siblings are with the woman currently taking care of them and two little girls which makes her life easier. He spots her before she gets close but she would expect nothing less from him, as soon as she's close she drops her transformation and falls to her knees. She hears the caretaker scream and start to run to them but she ignores this as well, she grabs the tiny boys wrist and places the pocket watch in his hand.  
"I love you my darling Heretic, please remember that. Your her last hope" she kisses his forehead then lets herself fall, sometimes she hated being right.

Harley was having a great day even though she was on edge, Mabel had insisted that she go shopping by herself today so Harley had dragged the rest of them to her and Pamela apartment. What had her on edge though was that just before she left Mabel had pulled her aside and had given her the box with the fancy magic jewellery in it, apparently she had a feeling that Harley would need it as if that wasn't the most ominousness thing ever but Mabel didn't seem concerned so she let it go. 

"You OK Harley?" Penny asked and Harley shock her head  
"always, when's da husband goin back on tour" she asked to change the subject, she hadn't told any of them about the box in her bag. Mabel had been very clear that the little pups where NOT allowed to have the miraculous without her there to teach them how to use them but the pups where sneaky, if they knew she had them they would defensively try (and most likely succeed) to steal them.  
"Once we finish up the plans we have for the Agreste's and Graham de Vanily's, Jagged doesn't want Mabel to be alone until he knows that she's safe" Harley nods in understanding, she'll be breathing easier when the bastards are dead as well.

Soon she's engaged in wedding planning with Penny, Kitten and Cleo while the boys entertain the little one (except Mike who's working again), its a lot of fun and by lunch she's forgotten she even had the box. Which, per her new families luck, is when everything goes to shit. It start's as they all sit down for lunch, everyone is laughing and chatting. Mike walked in a few minuets ago so Mabel can't be far behind since shopping obviously doesn't take that long, the table is set and the pups are strapped into their new super strong high chairs when Jagged gets a phone call from an unknown number. He answers it even as Penny tells him its a bad idea then his face lights up

"Croc, rock on. How's life" what ever the answer is immediately makes him panic  
"Penny I need a portal to Arkham Asylum now" Penny seems to be able to read his mind because as he's finished talking she's already opened the portal, pulled Killer Croc and Deadshot through, punched a guard in the face and closed the portal again. Killer Croc and Deadshot are just as confused as everyone but Jagged at her quick actions but Jagged doesn't wait for them to mentally catch up  
"What the hell do you mean a blond woman asked you to kidnap Mari?!?" Harley feels her heart stop, someone had tried to have her pup kidnapped, suddenly the box in her bag flashes in her mind and every protective instinct she never knew she had was screaming at her because Mabel was supposed to be here already but she wasn't. Shopping doesn't take this fucking long, where the hell is her baby girl?!  
"Harley?!" she snaps her head up and her eyes meet Deadshot's, she realises that the knife Mabel made her is in her hands and its like a sign from the universe.  
"who else did she ask?" Harley questions in a deadly calm tone and everyone blinks back shocked, she's always made sure to be happy and bubbly around them so she doesn't scare them off. Deadshot is the first to snap out of it  
"She asked everyone" as he says this the T.V switched to an emergence broadcast.

Dick has a problem, he knows this, his adoptive father, grandfather and sisters know this. Even his mates know about it, he's not a good person but he does everything he can to be as close to one as he can get... It doesn't work because no matter how hard he tries he some how always ends up back here, back in the obsessive need to protect what was HIS! Sometimes he tries to make himself feel better by reminding himself that they knew what they signed up for, that even in the face of everything he is they still let him mark them but Mabel is different and he hates that he loves it. She didn't know who he was, she didn't know that he followed her as Nightwing to keep her safe, she didn't know that when the Bruce had stopped him from killing the Joker (again because apparently the Joker was just out to get all of HIS OMEGA'S. He'd killed Jason, tortured Tim into insanity and then tried to rape and mate Mabel. Why the fuck does Bruce keep stopping him?!?) he had turned around and killed the thugs in the courtyard in retaliation. And she was his, of her own free will with no knowledge of what that meant. He thought she had now though, after their talk, but he might have been wrong since she thought she could just run away from him and he'd just Let Her. He won't punish her though because he knows that she's scared, once Tim calms her down she'll see that she's safe with them. And he knows just how to prove it.

"Are you in position Hood?"  
"Yes, hurry up. I want to shoot these fuckers" he chuckles, this is the reason he asked Jason to come. While Tim and Damian try to curb his violent tendencies Jason likes to trow fuel on the fire, he takes a second to think about how Mabel would react to seeing him like this but then the lights flicker on. He smiles when they freeze in the doorway.  
"Hello and welcome to Gotham, I wont bore you with pleasantries because I have places to be and mates to cuddle with. I would like to know where you got the idea in that little head of your that you could just walk into Gotham and kidnap a mother of three?" they don't answer and he sighs dramatically then taps his armrest twice, Jason steps up behind them and places the barrel of his favourite guns to the backs of their heads. Jason makes sure to click the safety off a second later because Jason's just as much of a drama queen as he is, it makes his heart warm for a second then he jumps back into character.  
"Not going to talk? That's fine, I wasn't going to listen anyway. Here's whats going to happen, you're both going to step onto this conveniently placed plastic tarp and my head omega is going to shot you both in the back of the head. Any questions? No? Good, now hop to it. I have places to be" He leans back in the chair and waits, he know that they are going to put up a fight but he also loves watching Jason beat people to death so its a win win. Except the boy is smirking, interesting. He hears something click just before Jason pulls the triggers and braces for impact, Jason does the same but nothing happens. They both blink at each other for a second before Damian's slightly panicked voice pops up on their comm units.  
"Some one just blew all of the doors off Arkham Asylum, everyone is out"

...Well shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> حلقة زمنية - Halqat Zamania - Arabic - Time Loop


	25. Jokes on you.

It only takes until they pass the allie way entrance for Nino to get with the program and run with her, they have a lot to do and very little time to do it. It takes them twenty minutes of running to get to her apartment building (the only thing she can thank the Agreste's for is the increased stamina of all of the hero's). Mabel and Nino step into the building and instinctively know that something is wrong, they both fall into there hero personas even with both of them not in possession of miraculous and proceed. As they walk Nino yanks the metal door off of an electrical box and shifts them so its in front of them like a shield, she lets him and is slightly shocked to realise how much she still trusts him to be able to protect her. The walk is long and silent, her usually busy building still in its inactivity, but eventually they make it to her door. The lock is busted and the door is slightly ajar. They look at each other then slowly enter, metal sheet between them and who ever broke in. Nothing has been touched that she can see and that makes every hair on Mabel's body stand up, she summons a knife into her hand on instinct. Suddenly the front door slams shut and a shot goes off from her living room, she throws the knife into whoever shut the door as Nino lifts his makeshift shield to catch the bullet. A new knife is in her hands a second later which is good because someone dives out and tries to grab her, she slams the knife into their throat as Nino launches the metal sheet at the gunman. Once her attacker drops she launches the knife at the gunman's well, Nino slides under it in a practised move from his time as Carapace before jumping back up and sending a flying punch to the mans face. The man laughs manically as he pulls the knife out of his shoulder, the room is suddenly filled with thugs but that doesn't matter because she recognises the gun man. Nino does too apparently as he pulls her behind him slightly.

"Oh baby girl is daddy glad to see you, have you been good" The Joker smile turns lustful and Nino stiffens  
"Have you been naughty?" he claps his hands in excitement, it makes her stiffen but makes Nino loosen up  
"Geez Mari, him too. How many mates do you have?" she blinks up at him in shock and betrayal, The Joker turns slowly and takes a menacing step forward. Nino taps her arm in a practised pattern and suddenly she knows exactly what he's planning  
"Oh, do tell" he takes another step forward and the sea of thugs parts for him, she slowly starts counting from ten in her head  
"Well there's Adrian and Lila" Nino starts, Ten, Nine  
"Felix too" The Joker's eyes flicker with rage at the mention of Felix, she files it away. Eight, Seven  
"Is that so" the Joker hisses, Six, Five  
"The Bat's too" she adds to buy more time, Four, Three  
"Really Mari? Damn you move fast" Nino exclaims as the Joker growls viciously, Two, One  
"and now this, for shame" Nino says the last part jokingly then punches the Joker in the face hard enough to knock him on his ass, they use the distraction to launch themselves towards the balcony.

One of the thugs snaps out of his shock and tries to shoot at them but Nino turns, kicks up the metal sheet and brings it up just in time to catch the bullet. They make it out the doors and jump, Mabel summoning her ladybug yoyo and latching it onto a nearby roof after grabbing Nino mid air. She thinks that they've made it until she sees Red Robin mid jump to her balcony, their eyes meet as thugs swarm out with guns. She and Nino react in practised ease before ether of them realises it, she summons a shield and drops it into his open hand, he launches it in between Red Robin and the gunmen then swings onto her back, she uses her now free hand to summon another yoyo which she uses to grab Red Robin and yank him to her. The whole thing takes less than a second but it feels like the longest second of her life, Red Robin is still in shock when they land on the roof a few buildings over but Nino definitely isn't

"Dudette that was fucking awesome, I didn't know you could summon stuff out of the Ladybug suit. So fucking cool." Red Robin seems to fall deeper into his shock at the news but she doesn't have time for either of them.  
"We have to get to mom's apartment, she has the miraculous box" Nino just nods, at this point he's probably just accepting anything she throws at him to save his sanity  
"Lead on dudette, come on super hero dude. We've got work to do" he says the last part in heavily accentuated English, it seen to shake Red Robin out of his out of his shock and he nods. That or Robin telling him that all of the criminals in arkham are roaming the streets. They make it to the edge of the roof before a helicopter flies over to them, the Joker hangs out of the side with a rocket launcher cackling madly. He levels it on them and Mabel flicks her wrist, nothing happens for a moment then he coughs clutching his chest. He drops the rocket launcher and falls to his knees, she tilts her head then imagines a sword. With a 'SQUELCH' the sword blade rips its self out of his chest, he looks down to it then laughs until he draws his last breath. Huh, so she CAN summon knifes inside people, good to know. Nino looks to the dead Joker as the helicopter flies away then looks to her, a smile tugs at the corner of his mouth  
"Bad Ass" she laughs then grabs him and jumps off the roof, Red Robin fallows with a lovesick expression.


	26. You get a miraculous and you get a miraculous, everyone gets a miraculous

In any other situation Harley would probably be overjoyed at the break out for the shier chaos of it all but right now? Right now she is fucking pissed, these assholes are all spilling out onto the streets looking to kidnap HER BABY! Well then, if they think they can come at her family then she show them what it means to start a war with Harleen Frances Quinzel. She turns to Deadshot

"I need the location of your daughter" his eyes snap to hers in suspicion  
"and why the hell should I tell you?" he growls  
"because Gotham is about to become a war zone and they know who you are" she steps right into his space  
"because they're going to find out that your not with them if they haven't figured it out already" she takes another step so that she is now face to face with the snarling beta  
"because I have someone who can teleport her out of danger and I'm running out of both time and fucks to give" he tries to stare her down but she doesn't budge. After a moment he steps back and tells her the address, Penny opens the portal into the living room of the address given and sitting at the table doing what Harley assumes is homework is a preteen.  
"Zoe" Deadshot says and the girls head shoots up, when she sees him a blinding smile lights up her face and she launches herself through the portal. She lands in his arms as Penny closes the portal  
"DAD!" the tiny little alpha shouts in joy, Harley hates to break up the moment but she is on a very short deadline  
"Cleo, are you good to take the kids while the rest of us deal with this?" she looks to Cleo, Mike and Hermione and stiffens at the looks on their faces. Oh yeah, they didn't know about the super magic jewellery thing... Awkward. She clicks her fingers in Cleo's face to snap her out of it  
"Cleo? I need you to take the pups. Can you do it?" Cleo shakes herself and nods  
"OK, Deadshot. this is my good friend Cleo, she's going to look after Zoe today while we deal with this"  
"where are they going to go, you said it yourself. Gotham is about to become a war zone" Penny cuts her off before she can answer  
"Our beach house in Spain is empty if you would like a day at the beach?" Zoe and Hermione's faces light up and Harley knows that Deadshot can't say no now. He glares a little but agrees when Zoe pouts at him, now for the hard part Harley thinks  
"OK little one's, lets get you out of those high chairs and into Spain" she claps happily to try to persuade them but all three of them just cross there arms like the little stubborn shits that they are. God she loves them.  
"OK look" she says dropping the happy go lucky attitude  
"I know you don't want to go but you have too" they glare at her but she ignores them  
"I'm sure that you think that you can help more here and maybe you can but I know for a fact that if your anywhere near this when shit hits the fan Mabel could end up getting seriously hurt because she's too busy worrying about you to pay attention to her surroundings" their glare softens as they think about what she said then slowly they uncross their arms, she smiles as she unbuckles them then hands them off to Cleo, Hermione and Zoe. Deadshot kisses Zoe's forehead then the six of them step through the portal.

As soon as the portal shuts she shoves her hand into her bag and grabs three of the magic jewels at random then shoves each of them at Deadshot, Killer Croc and Mike. The words that spill out of her mouth aren't her own but they feel right and she doesn't have time to question them  
"As temporary guardian of the miraculous box I grant you temporary miraculous to be used in the protection of the guardian, once you job is done you will return them to me or the guardian. Floyd Lawton you have been given the Mouse miraculous, this gives you the power of Multiplication. Waylon Jones you have been given the Ox miraculous, this gives you the power of increased strength. Mike Hartman you have been given the Rooster miraculous, this will give you the power of vigilance" as soon as she's done the door is kicked down by a woman Harley doesn't recognise. They all attack her but she dodges them all, she rips a pocket watch out of Harley's bag before anyone can stop her and transforms in front of them. The Rabbit woman looks at them all, clearly unimpressed

"Where is my daughter? I was told she would be here" everyone looks at her confused now that she's not attacking them until Robin storms into the room with Batman on his heels  
"Mother! What are you doing here!" he stops short  
"Why are you dressed as a rabbit?" he looks shocked and Harley sees the woman smile, she doesn't answer and he doesn't get the chance to ask again because at that moment Nightwing and Red Hood run in looking around frantically  
"Where is Mabel and Tim?" Nightwing growls out panicked  
"Here!" Mabel cries from the doorway, Harley launches herself at her daughter  
"I was sooo worried!" she cries out as she checks her over  
"You where gone and so blond bitch was hiring villains to kidnap you and I had to hand out some of the miraculous but then this woman stole one and..." the woman cuts her off  
"I did not steal it" she hisses as she stalks over, the Bat family tenses  
"I took what was mine, a gift from my daughter. Given so that I can help her take care of her problems" Harley sees the look of shock and recognition as she meets the eyes of the woman  
"Miss Al Ghul" she breaths out and the Bat's stiffen further  
"none of that, call me mother. I will except nothing less" Mabel looks her over  
"how long have we known each other" the woman raises an eyebrow  
"mother?" She adds and the woman smiles  
"Long enough, hand out the others so we can leave. We're running out of time" Mabel blinks when the woman turns and strolls away then she takes Harley's bag.  
"Thanks mom" she whispers as she kisses Harley's cheek, Harley beams at her.  
"Right! Lets get this show on the road"

Soon everyone has a miraculous, Harley, Jagged, Penny, Kitten, Fang and Mabel keep there original ones. Talia, Floyd, Waylon and Mike use the ones they where just given (or took). The bat family is interesting especially with the arrivals of Black Bat and Batgirl, Nightwing gets the Goat miraculous which gives him the power of intangibility, Red Hood gets the Monkey miraculous which gives him the power of chaos, Red Robin gets the Dog miraculous which gives him the power of Discovery, Robin gets the Peacock miraculous which gives him the power of emotions, Black bat gets the Tiger miraculous which gives her the power of invisibility and Batgirl gets Black Cat Miraculous which gives her the power of destruction. Nino gets the Turtle miraculous which makes him smile brightly at Mabel, the Bat refuses the miraculous but suggests Oracle and a portal to the bat cave later she becomes the holder of the Butterfly miraculous. There is one left but they don't have time to figure out who to give it too because a street near them explodes. Times up.


	27. Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No! Its...

It's chaos, the streets are swarmed with masked gun men and screaming civilians, Deadmouse (deadshot) is the first to react. He divides and climes up each of their shoulders, he seems quite happy to see that his gun has divided as well. Mabel can admit that she feels slightly better about having a tiny sniper with her as they all set off in pairs (not including Deadmouse), Black Cat (Stephanie) pairs up with Caspian (Cassandra), Altaawus (Damian) pairs with Langur (Jason), Fennec Fox (Harley) pairs up with Cochin (Mike), Dragon Moth (Jagged) pairs with Welara (Penny), Viperidae (Fang) pairs with Honey Bee (Kitten), Nigora (Dick) pairs with Hunter (Tim), Crox (Killer Croc) surprisingly chooses Carapace (Nino) to be his partner and Halqat Zamania (Talia) makes sure she's paired with Ladybug (Mabel). Batman chooses to go with the woman who turns out to be a champion of Morpho (Barbara).

-With Black Cat and Caspian-

Cassandra would never admit to anyone how much fun this was, not only had her agility, eyesight and hearing had increased but if she stayed still no one noticed her, even when she was standing in the middle of the road. This made the Deadmouse on her shoulder's job easier because as a side affect they overlooked him as well. She was also really enjoying the show her alpha was putting on as she played in her new cat suit, watching her turn a gun to dust in a gunman's hand with a cheeky smile was the hottest thing she'd ever seen.

-With Altaawus and Langur-

Damian was overwhelmed at first, there was just so much so suddenly. Fear, anger, sadness, pain. They all swirled around him like a thick fog trying to drown him but then he felt it, a little spark of protectiveness that soon turned into an inferno. He had sent the feather off before he fully registered what he was doing, it landed on a mother of four who was determined to protect her children

"Greeting Ma'am, my name is Altaawus and I have a proposition for you"  
"What do you want" Damian felt his lips twitch at her tone, this would be a powerful being indeed  
"I want you permission to borrow some of your protectiveness so that a can create a being able to help" He told her the truth knowing that it would be best for her to have all the cards, he was the one invading her mind after all and he wanted her to feel safe  
"what kind of being?" she asked after a moment  
"I'm not sure yet but I know that it will be strong and because it's powered by your emotions will act with the same beliefs you do" he waited as she decided, he spied Langur watching him curiously while he hung upside down from a lamp post and felt a shot of warmth flicker through the connection  
"what was that?" she asked suddenly  
"I apologise, one of my Omega's was doing something adorable" he feels his cheeks warm when Lunger grins at him, the woman laughs lightly  
"OK, I agree, you can use my emotions to create this 'being'" He smiles as an image takes hold in his mind  
"Thank you Ma'am" he says then he closes his eyes and blows life into the image.

-With Fennec Fox and Cochin-

Mike is terrified, this is not what he expected when he woke up this morning... At all. From finding out that is 'new friends?' where god wielding superhero's, too finding out that the little sleep deprived omega that made all of his protective instinct sing was mated to Gotham's own Bird Pack. It's all a little to much for him to comprehend but this is also the most exciting thing he's ever done as well and he just can't make himself regret it. He find out that his power is vigilance, literally nothing combat related surprise him (which is funny because everything else is!!!) and his general aim has increased. In fact he's aim increases so much that he and 'his' Deadmouse get into a competition. HIM, in a competition about aim with THE DEADSHOT. It's insane, Fennec Fox is also having the time of her life he thinks. Its fucking terrifying to even look into her direction at this point because she's realised that she can bring people's worst fear to life with her illusions not unlike the Scarecrow. He can't believe he had forgotten about the fact that she was THE Harley Quinn who used to run around Arkum with a giant mallet.

-With Dragon Moth and Welara-

Penny loves her husband so much and unlike some people, watching him turn into a ball of lightning then electrocute a bunch of random thugs to death doesn't change that for her. It's not like she would have room to judge if she did anyway she thinks as she closes one of her portals, it slices two men in half. She laughs when Dragon Moth swoops down and drags her into the air so he can nuzzle her neck, this would be a great date with out the threat to their niece. 

-With Viperidae and Honey Bee- 

Kitten was having the time of her life, she's with her darling fiancée (she loves saying it and she can't wait until the word changes to husband) as they rip apart lowlifes who think that that can just walk up and take her adorable little cousin with no fight what so ever. It's a laughable concept really, that this blond bitch thinks that this is going to work. Someone obviously dropped her on her head as a child because really, an army of weak little thugs, that's what the bitch comes up with? Ooohhh, she's soooo scared. Not. But she's getting a good workout in so she's not too mad, she has a wedding dress to fit into after all and .... Oooo Shiny.

-With Nigora and Hunter-

"Your serious!" Dick cries out in joy as he phases his hand into some random guys chest then rips his heart out, Hunter smiles indulgently at him.   
"Yes Nigora, I'm serious. Ladybug did in fact summon a whole sword inside the Joker"   
"YES!!!" he cries out happily and does a little dance, one of the thugs swings at him but his fist phases right threw him  
"I've been trying to kill that fucker for years! This is amazing! I swear she makes me fall more in love with her every time she does something" Dick rambles happily, Hunter hums lightly in agreement before he freezes. Dick tilts his head questionably  
"They're here" Hunter mumbles and Dick's smile turns deadly  
"Should we go introduce our selves puppy?" the corner of Hunter's mouth twitches up  
"lets"

-With Crox and Carapace-

"So your power lets you add the strength of the hit to your own?" the little turtle asks as he waves his hands at the giant war hammer Killer Croc has resting on his shoulder  
"Yes" he growls, he becomes slightly more interested when Carapace's glaze turns calculating. Then he suddenly looks excited  
"So if I did this?..." Carapace doesn't finish, he doesn't need to because Crox can sees what he's getting at. He lets out a violent smile as he turns to Carapace  
"I like you little turtle" the smile Carapace gives him back is just as sharp  
"Go nuts dude" he wastes no time as he runs up the floating shields, he leaps off the last one as slams the war hammer down on the street bellow. The concrete shatters and Killer Croc feels the raw power flowing threw him, he laughs. This is going to be fun.

-With Batman, Phantom Archer and Morpho-

Barbara can understand how a man like Hawkmoth came to be because this power is intoxicating, she can feel everything her Phantom Archer can. This includes her legs, for the first time in years she can feel the sensation of walking, every step puts pressure on the bottoms of her feet, she feels the burning in her thighs as her Champion runs. She knows that she can't get attached to Nooroo and their power, she had been told that she was only a temporary wielder after all but maybe after she's gotten to know Mabel she'll ask if she can wield Nooroo again to give Batman a helping hand once in a while.

-With Halqat Zamania and Ladybug-

Mabel's new mother is hands down the most terrifying being she has ever seen, and that includes the giant snake that might actually be a pair of really long black lips stuck together with razor sharp teeth that she saw devouring a group of crying thugs a few streets over. She tells her mother this and the woman beams at her, its a high complement after all, Mabel is going to have nightmares about that snake thing for the rest of her life. The fight it's self is quite easy compared to some of the Akuma's she's had to face over the years but she's also slightly out of practise so she thinks that its fair... Until she trips over her own feet, she curses and goes to push herself back up before any of the thugs attack her but is cut off by a loud rumbling noise. She looks up just in time to see a car fly over her and slam strait into the group that was trying to surround her. She winces knowing that the only one who could have survived that was the driver if they're lucky... and maybe one of the thugs on the outside it looks like. He pushes himself into a sitting position but then the driver door is booted open, smashing him in the face. A woman stumbles out and looks at her.

"Alya?" Mabel whispers in shock, Alya smiles.  
"Hey girl, long time no see" she pulls an axe out of the back seat and launches it at a thug that runs up, it lands right in the centre of his face.  
"You need some help?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Altaawus - الطاووس - Arabic - Peacock


	28. Alya and the quest for friendship (paved in the blood of her enemies)

-A week and a day before the Agreste's enter Gotham-

It's Friday and Alya is pretty much emotionally dead at this point but that's not going to stop her reaching her goal, Protect Marinette Dupain-Cheng At All Costs. As soon as she's free of the police and her family she plays the roll Felix had given her, she smiles and laughs with people she can barely look at while keeping an eye on Agreste.... Until she sees an opening and drags Nino into an empty locker room, she tells him what happened to her and some of the tamer things she had watched (maybe not so tame to him since she only makes it two videos in before he's being sick). He asks her what he can do and she gives him a plane ticket to Gotham and an address, she makes sure he knows that he needs to approach her alone and that his priority is finding out what Felix and his mother have planned. She drives him to the airport and stays until an hour after his plane should have left to make sure he's OK then she drives home to plan.

\- Six days before the Agreste's enter Gotham-

With Nino gone from the class Alya has less reasons to hang around Agreste but that doesn't stop her, on Monday she runs up to him with a wide smile just before the class starts

"Hey Adrien, since Nino's not here could you help me buy a gift for our anniversary. You're his best friend and I want it to be something he really likes"

With so many people watching them he can't say no and keep him 'sunshine prince' image. He smiles at her and agrees. She spends the time chatting casually with him as they look around the store until she sees it, the real reason she brought him. She drags him over and shows him her find, it's a beautifully designed black choker with little green paw prints stitched in lace (a tribute to Chat Noir that makes Alya sick now that she knows). She gushes about how great it would look on Marinette, casually dropping in that at one point before Lila came Marinette had had a crush on the superhero (lies but he didn't need to know that). Agreste bought it before they left and had chatted more genuinely with her on the way back to her house. In the safety of her room she got out her plans (all in her diary protected by Marinette's anti-theft box) and ticked off the first step.

-Three days before the Agreste's enter Gotham-

Alya makes a point to be by Agreste's side as much as possible which is how she learns that Mr and Mrs Dupain-Cheng have handed over custody over to his parents, she makes sure to complement him and his family on there quick thinking as well as bad mouth her parents for losing her. She gets invited to dinner the next day, it's not part of her plans but she's good at adjusting. She needles him about his families allergies because 'As a good guest she needs to bring Something but she doesn't want to accidentally kill someone'. Turns out his fathers assistant is deadly allergic to cherries and his mother has an extreme peanut allergy, she makes sure that she doesn't bring anything containing them (shouldn't show her hand too early). She hates the whole night.

-Twenty-three hours before the Agreste' enter Gotham-

Agreste runs up to her with the brightest smile on his stupid face and asks her if she can take notes for him in class, she feels her first emotion since Felix freed her (that's not little flickers of adoration every time she gets a text from Nino) when he casually tells her that his parents have planned a family trip to Gotham to meet with some family friends. As soon as she's alone she sends a quick text to Nino before stowing her phone before rushing off to get as much information about this new development as possible, she doesn't see that the text didn't go though.

-Ten hours before the Agreste's enter Gotham-

Alya stands outside of the airport wearing a backpack filled with bags of dried crushed cherries and crushed peanuts and a change of clothes. What she's doing is a huge risk but if it means she can take out some of the big players going after Marinette then it will be worth it. she scales the fencing around the air field, making sure to avoid guards, then makes her way over to the Agreste's privet plane (she had convinced Agreste to show her what it looked like after he told her he was leaving, he looked so smug when she Ooo'd and Aaaa'd at it). She then does something she never thought she would do, she pulls a Toy Story and climbs up the wheel. Once she finds a spot that no one would think to look in she sneaks into the kitchen (because of course they have a fucking kitchen on their plane) and starts dumping her goody bags, she's smart about it though. She looks over their menu (thank you super chef mom) and makes sure to mix her bags with things that won't be noticed but are essential to the dishes then sneaks back to her hiding place. She changes her clothes, sets her alarm, then finally lets herself fall asleep. She's going to need her strength.

-On hour before the Agreste's enter Gotham-

Alya wakes with a jolt as they touch down and frantically searches for her phone, its out of batteries. Fuck, she sighs then settles in and waits. It doesn't take long for her to hear Agreste Jn and Sn's voices fade away, she waits a little longer then makes her way into the main floor. She blinks as she walks in, all of the hostess's are dead. She doesn't understand why until she sees Mr Agreste' assistant lying dead in her chair, her neck is so swolen that it's slightly fatter than her face but she doesn't sees Mrs Agreste. It takes her a moment but then she spots the plate on the floor and it makes sense, Alya takes care to not step in anything that she could track then makes her way out of the airport, she finds out that they landed an hour outside of Gotham because Arkham Asylum has had a mass break out. She sighs and makes her way to the car park, this was going to be annoying.

-Gotham-

There is a police barricade which is completely fair in Alya's opinion, there are crazy people running around killing people, but it is suspiciously without police officers to defend it. She drives past it slowly and would you look at that, there all dead. Not that surprising after the massacre on the plane. She drives faster now that the enemy has been identified, she wasn't scared of the Agreste's before and she sure as shit isn't now. She runs over several thugs, including a few who where trying to shoot a green woman. The woman gives her a sharp smile when Alya gets out and asks her if she's OK, the woman is fine and Alya picks up a nice axe off of one of the bodies before she hears a curse in a familiar voice. It's Marinette all the way at the other end of the road and she's surrounded. Alya curses her self and gets back in the car, there was no why she'd make it to her in time otherwise. The woman knocks on her window before she drives off with a sharper smile then points to the end of the road, she sees Marinette trip then a ramp made out of vines appear. She smiles back just as sharply then slams her foot onto the gas. No one touches her best friend.


	29. Bruce loves his murder babies even if they do break all of his rules.

Mabel doesn't know what to say, everything was so fucked with this whole situation and now Alya is standing in front of her after axing a guy in the face and all she can see is the little twelve year old who sat next to her and stood up to Chloe. Her mother on the other hand...

"I approve" both Alya and Mabel jump and look towards the rabbit woman and stare in shock as she grabs one of the bodies and tosses to to the lip-snake thing  
"What the fuck?" Alya whispers as the creature lets out a little hiss of joy then slivers over to nuzzle Mabel. Mabel pets if weary before it leaves to go eat?  
"My son is quite creative" her mother says in a voice laced with affection and Alya snaps back to her  
"Who are you?"  
"halqat zamania, I am one of Ladybug's mothers" she stats as she stalks over, then, before ether of them reacts she grabs Alya by the back of the head and yanks her forward, she places the tip of her umbrella ageist Alya's throat  
"If you hurt her again I will kill you" her voice leaves no room for argument  
"If I hurt her again I'll let you" Alya's voice is just as serious, her mother nods  
"You may give her the last one" Mabel blinks before her brain catches up and she rushes forward  
"Alya Césaire, I present you with the miraculous of the pig. Your task is to help me save this city, once you are done you will return the miraculous to me. Will you accept?" Alya looks her strait in the eye then bursts into tears, Mabel hugs her as she cries and apologises. After a while she manged to pull herself together and accept, once she's transformed both heroes look around... There are a lot more bodies then before  
"Are you done?" her mother asks shortly whilst she shoves the end of her umbrella through a mans chest, they both nod stunned  
"well then I suggest you start earning your keep" she looks strait at the newly dubbed Wild Boar who nods more frantically and launches herself into a group of thugs, her mother smirks. Why is her family like this?

Harley is having a hell of a time, she totally gets why Scarecrow does this. It's great! She lost Cochin a while ago but her little Daedmouse assured her that he was fine so she continued to play. She in the middle of making this one guy wet himself while she chases him with an army of cockroaches when the ground shifts under her, she turns just in time to see the thug that was trying to sneak up on her get eaten but a giant flower.  
"Ivy!" she cries out excitedly, dispatching her plaything with a hard whack from her flute as she runs over to her lover. Poison Ivy catches her  
"Hello my dear" Harley beams at her though she can't see it through the helmet  
"Marry me!" Poison Ivy blinks  
"But your mating bite" Poison Ivy starts but Harley cuts her off  
"Gone!" she squeals  
"But that would mean..." a slow smile starts to form on Poison Ivy's face  
"Yup" she's jumping up and down now  
"And in a COMPLETELY different event it turns out our baby girl CAN summon knives inside people! Isn't that the most exciting thing ever!" Poison Ivy laughs then says  
"I meet one of her friends form Paris"  
"Oh?" Harley's voice turns dangerous  
"Yes, it was after she ran over the group of thugs who where trying to attack me. She was very sweet, even got out of the car to check on me"  
"Oh?" Harley's smile is back  
"She then drove over a ramp I made her at full speed and used her car to crush a group of thugs who where trying to attack our daughter"   
"I approve" Harley laughed  
"I thought you might, now why don't you show me this new interesting power you have hmm?"

Bruce watched his children from atop a gargoyle and sighed, he rejected another call form the justice league. His rule about killing was well and truly got now, not even his daughters are abiding by it but he couldn't blame them, not really. He had been fighting an uphill battle with it ever since he made it, Dick didn't understand why killing was wrong, Jason was constantly angry after the lazarus pit, Tim had calculated that it would be easier if they killed the worst villains, Cassandra and Damian had been raised by assassin's and while Stephanie was quite calm in most cases he'd had to stop her from murdering thugs who hurt her omega more than once. He had thought that maybe he would have it easier with Mabel but that had been dashed to the rock the first and only time he had answered the phone when the justice league called, apparently she had murdered the Joker after he had attacked her (again). They called again, he watched it ring until it was almost cut off then he sighed and answered. He needed to hand in his resignation anyway.

"Batman! What The Fuck! Why Did You Hang Up?" Flash asks quickly, he hears the other members scramble to get close to the phone. A faint 'put it on loud speaker' comes from Superman. He waits for Flash to follow the command then speaks  
"You threatened my youngest daughter, why would I stay on the line" He says this as he watches Phantom Archer shooting exploding arrows whist riding the snake thing his youngest son created  
"Bruce" Wonder woman starts in her lecture voice, he and the Deadmouse on his shoulder roll there eyes  
"just because she has black hair and blue eyes doesn't make her your daughter"  
"Probably not but the fact that she's mated to my sons and the mother of Robin's firstborn does" he hears green lantern start choking but everyone else is silent. He counts to ten in his head and as he predicted, once he reaches ten they all start talking at once. He ignores them because at the same time Deadmouse informs him about Harley and Poison Ivy's new engaged status  
"send them my congratulations" Deadmouse nods and the justice league quiets down  
"who are you talking too Bruce" says green arrow cautiously  
"Deadmouse" he says shortly, he's getting sick of talking to them, its silent again then Superman speaks  
"suit up, we're going to Gotham"  
"Your not" Bruce snarls  
"this is my city"  
"Not anymore, you lost the right to it when you let you children run wild" Superman hangs up before he can answer.  
"... So I'm allowed to shoot these fuckers right?" Deadmouse asks, Bruce doesn't answer for a moment then he says  
"If your too fast for me to stop you it then that a point towards your skill. Warn the others.... and tell them that I'm getting rid of my no killing rule" he says then mutters   
"not that they where following it anyway."


	30. The one where curiosity isn't the one who killed the cats

The fight had gotten both harder and easier for Stephanie with Deadmouse's relaying of her dad's messages, easier because now she didn't have to worry about pulling her punches to keep him from being disappointed and harder because the justice league may be stupid asshole's but they were Strong. Worryingly so, she wasn't as sure they could win this now but that didn't matter. What mattered was fighting for her little sister and protecting her mate and unborn kitten... It would help if she knew where this unending sea of thugs was coming from, I mean come on! This is getting ridiculous, they have to have some sort of cloning machine or something because my god. Caspian was of the same mind it would seem, long gone was her invisibility. Now she stood at Stephanie's back with claws painted red, their Deadmouse's had merged into one slightly bigger Deadmouse who was hopping between them to get the best angles. The fight was brutal but not as unending as she had first thought, soon their numbers started to thin until they finally stopped. Stephanie placed her hands on her knees and took some deep breathes, she looked up at Caspian and smiled... then Deadmouse was caught in a translucent green box and yanked away from them followed by translucent green cuffs appearing around her and Caspian's wrists. Stephanie readied herself to pounce on Green Lantern with a hiss but then she heard it, her head snapped around and she saw a car hurtling down the road. Right At Her Mate. She acted before thinking and body slammed Caspian out of the way, taking the full brunt of the hit. Her vision swam and her ears rung. She tried to push her self up but her arms weren't listening to her, she tried again. She had to help her 'BANG' her eyes shot to the noise as fast as she could in her fog and a desperate whine ripped its self out of her throat, Green lantern was flying away with a screaming Deadmouse while a blond woman stood over her precious omega with a shot gun and Caspian, Oh God NO! It looked like the woman had shot her in the back while Green lantern had her cuffed. HER MATE AND KITTEN!!!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!!! She shoved the pain away and dragged herself forward. They had to be OK, Fuck, Please. She only got a little closer when the woman levelled the gun at Caspian's head and pulled the trigger. NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

"CATACLYSM!!!!" she roars and tries to launch herself at the woman but a foot slams her arm down making her waste it on one of the bodies. She cries in rage and sorrow as the blond haired green eyes boy kneels in front of her and pulls the ring off of her hand  
"I'll be taking that back now, thank you for taking care of it for me." He smirks at her as he transforms, the blond woman takes Cassandra's Panjas Bracelet and also transforms after she tosses the shot gun to the blond man.  
"You look so sad without your mate" the new tiger woman says  
"My name is Bali and I have the purrrfect salutation" Between one slow blink and the next Bali has slit her throat. The cat boy drags her over to Cassandra by her hair and drops her on top of her then leaves with his family. The very last thing Stephanie ever does is weakly pull her omega and unborn child into her arms and apologise for failing them.

Dick feels Cassandra and Stephanie's death through their sibling bond and he feels his blood boil, they hadn't announced that they were expecting but Dick had seen the signs first hand when he was helping Koriand'r. His blows turn more violent as he follows Hunter, his Deadmouse had been able been able to tell then that Cassandra's killer had been a blond woman before Green Lantern had run away with their Deadmouse. Hunter had caught the Agreste's scent a while ago and Dick trusted him to find them soon but of course the justice league has to make his life difficult, Dick activates his ability just before Wonder Woman's lasso rapped around him making it fall to the floor. He glares at her as Hunter drops the scent to come over and help

"By order of the justice league you are both to surrender" Wonder Woman says as she spins her lasso, Dick just bares his teeth in a mock smile. Hunter growls next to him  
"your league member just got our sisters murdered" Hunter snarls and Wonder Woman looked shocked for a moment until she schooled her face  
"if you come with me peacefully I will try and keep you and your pack safe" she says confidentially and Dick can't help but laugh right in her face  
"You think I'm going to let MY pack anywhere near you after what just happened. Your joking right?"  
"So be it" she says then attacks.

The fight between Dick and Wonder Woman is surprisingly matched, Dick almost smirks in her face. It seems like she forgot that he used to train with them all in the early days. Hunter starts out helping but then the thugs start pouring in and he has to change targets, Dick doesn't mind about the split until he hears Hunter let out a terrified cry. He turns so fast he misses Wonder Woman letting her lasso fly towards him. Scarecrow has Hunter by the throat and a needle jammed into his arm, Dick tries to get to them but its at that moment the lasso raps around him. He phases through it but in that one second delay Scarecrow looks at him, smirks, and guts his omega. He faintly hears Wonder Woman staggering back and apologising but he only has eyes for Tim, because he is Tim now that the transformation has dropped. Scarecrow tosses him to the side like he's trash and Dick feels his connection snap. Tim dies in terror at whatever he's been forced to see and that is unacceptable. Dick launches himself at Scarecrow who laughs at first, looks like he didn't get the memo about the change in the Bat Family rules. Dick makes sure that he dies just as terrified as his lost omega then rips apart the surrounding thugs, once he's done he turns to Wonder Woman.

"What was that about keeping my pack safe" He can't help but growl before he attacks her, it's a viscous and brutal battle where at one point he manages to rip a chunk of Wonder Woman's side off before Superman comes and intervenes.  
"Listen Nightwing, I know your hurt but this isn't the way. I know your a good person, just turn yourself in so we can fix this" Dick's snarls louder when Flash uses the distraction to whisk Wonder Woman away  
"My name is Nigora and there is nothing you can do to fix this" he jumps towards Superman with killer intent and hears Superman mutter  
"I'm sorry" before the man uses his super speed to snap Dick's neck before the could activate his phasing ability.


	31. When bad turns worse.

Damian and Langur are left reeling at the loss of one of their omega's followed closely by the death of their head alpha, it's a horrible soul destroying type of pain. Like someone some one took parts of them and started ripping them to shreds. It's so close after the devastating loss of there sisters that no one can blame them for not noticing the blond man with the shotgun until it was too late. Damian not only has to deal with this but also the fact that he's suddenly the head alpha, it makes his head spin and his vision blur. He stumbles into the wall next to him as his new pet thueban qatal roars in anger a few streets away. He reaches for Langur, needing the presence of his head omega when suddenly he's jerked around. 'BANG' the noise is deafening this close but the pain is worse, Langur smiles at him as he transforms and falls to his knees. The new hole in his stomach spilling whats left of his intestines onto the floor. His training makes him react before his brain has caught up, he slashes his feathered fan across the blonds throat before turning back to the dying omega. He hears the mans head thump onto the floor before the rest of him falls but he doesn't care because Jason is DYING!!!

"Nononononoooonnono" he cries as he clutches onto him  
"why would you do that? He was aiming at me! Why would you pull me behind you?" Jason smiles at him with glassy eyes  
"It's my job as head omega to make sure the pack omega's are safe" he coughs up some blood then places his hand ageist Damian's cheek  
"She's safer with you than me baby bird... I love you" he whispers the last part then his hand falls  
"NONONONONOONOONONNO!!!!!!!!! COME BACK!!! PLEASE!!!! I CAN DO THIS WITHOUT YOU!!!!!!!!!.....please......."

Killer Croc knows that something is going horribly wrong when the snake creature starts going insane so he does the sensible thing for an adult to do and he sends Carapace to go look for his girlfriend, the boy doesn't want to leave but Killer Croc points out that he is a giant crocodile man with at least twice his usual strength while his girlfriend is just as young and small as him. She needs shield's more, Carapace agrees eventually and is sent on his way. Not a moment too soon it would seem because out of the shadows come Wonder Woman and Superman. They look like they're going speak but Killer Croc throws a car at them, he doesn't want to hear what they have to say because he knows what they've done. Deadmouse made sure of that, It's unlikely that he's going to survive this encounter but he doesn't need to survive. No, he just needs to stall them until the Bat gets here to avenge his lost children. They don't seem to get the message and try to talk to him again so he just tosses another car, this one clips Wonder Woman in the side. She goes down with a shout of pain, this is apparently when Superman finally gets his head out of his ass and takes him seriously. He attacks Killer Croc almost to fast to for him to counter but Croc has strength on his side, he's apparently stronger than Superman now which evens the odds... Until Wonder Woman joins the fight, they do a dart and retreat strategy that leaves Croc with little room to manoeuvre. Then, while Superman attacks him Wonder Woman raps her lasso around his throat and pulls. By the gasp of horror that leaves her mouth he's sure that she doesn't mean for him to trip and fall onto one of the twisted remains of the cars he threw. That doesn't stop the fact that he now has a giant metal door window frame sticking out of his neck. He sees her drop the lasso before his world turns dark.

Fang hates that he hadn't acted fast enough to save Cassandra, Stephanie, Tim and Dick. He should have had second chance ready as soon as they stepped out of the flat but he's ready now. He activated his chance as soon as he received the first batch of bad news so when Deadmouse informs him of the deaths of Jason and killer Croc he get's ready to snap his bracelet shut while Dragon Moth sparks angrily next to him as lightning dragon. He's not fast enough but well, no one is when the Flash is involved. In the span of a second, Penny's glasses and his bracelet have been taken. Dragon Moth manages to latch onto Flash with his lightning but when Flash stumbles out of his run singed it's without him, he looks horrified as he apologies for losing Dragon Moth in the speed force then runs when Honey Bee tries to kill him, without the miraculous all fang and Penny can do is hold her as she cries. 

Harley's dies protecting her feancé from Professor Pyg, the attack is unexpected as he somehow manged to hide from them in the swarm of thugs they where fighting. Harley spots him just as he jumps at Poison Ivy with his clever and she jumps in the way, she swings her flute up to block the attack. It succeeds but then he yanks it downwards making it slice deeply into her chest. She staggers back a little as he's suddenly ripped apart by vines then falls backwards and into Poison Ivy's arms, she's saying something to her but Harley can't hear her over the static in her ears. She doesn't regret her choice, she'd die a thousand deaths to keep her love alive.


	32. Batman and his revenge

Poison Ivy was angry, so fucking angry that the ground beneath her shook with her rage. The plants screaming with her as they ripped into anyone who got in her way, only one thought circled around her head. 'Mabel! I have to find Mabel!' A building collapses on her right and with it familiar screams, she looks over and sees an arm under the rubble covered in a black glove. She has her plants move the giant slab and sees Penny, Kitten and fang. 'I have to find Mabel! I have to find Mabel!' The floor beneath her is starting to get wet but she doesn't care, she NEEDS to find Mabel. Mabel can fix this, she knows that she can. She's felt the pure life magic running off the young mother in waves she just has to get to her. She looks down when the water moves in a way it's not supposed to and is thrown into a wall, her plants catch her before she hits it but it's the thought that counts. Aqua Man glares at her from down the road, the poor man has no idea who he's fucking with and Poison Ivy isn't in the mood to hummer him.

"Stand down Poison Ivy" he shouts but she ignores him and pushes her plants out, the ground beneath her shakes again... There. She feels Mabel's pulses of magic... she's hurt! How? Poison Ivy sets off again, this time faster. A trident lands in the floor in front of her.  
"I said STAND DOWN!"  
"I'm not in the mood to play little flesh bag, I need to find my step-daughter" she steps around the trident but then he's in front of her  
"I will not ask you again" he growls. She looks him in the eye.  
"Fine" he blinks in shock and she uses that to summon one of her beauties from under them to attack him, she's a little disappointed that he doges. She tries to leave again while her little ones play but he's somehow gotten a hold of his trident again and is using it to attack her, it's all very annoying  
"What part of 'I need to find my step-daughter' do you not understand human? Do you truly want this city to fall? This world?" She growls at him as she doges another attack  
"we will protect this city from the likes of you!" he snarls back  
"Oh, of course. Little human and his big old fork, of course. How could I have ever douted you? I'll just leave the fate of my family and the world at your big powerful feet" she spits at him, the ground rumbles again but she does care. Harley is gone, her love is gone and the only one who can bring her back is on the other side of the city hurting. Not only that but this little fucker is keeping her from helping with his fake hero bullshit.

The whole city shakes as the two elemental's fight, building fall and survivors are crushed then suddenly it stops. People slowly peek out of hiding places and are filled with rage and sadness when it's not Poison Ivy that walks away but Aqua Man. She's found by an old woman, face down in a deep pool of water. There is a boot print on her back. Survivors slowly start trying to remove rubble to rescue people who have been buried, one man finds a little girl crying at the side of a half berried man. Once she's calmed down a little she tells him that he was her friends father who worked as a postman. A teen stumbles across a mother and her four kids trying desperately to dig a young couple out of a wrecked apartment building, they find them curled around each other. They're heroes the mother explains, the teenage girl could create ghost stampedes which she used to smash a hole in the wall and the teenage boy could create shields. The mother says that they could have saved themselves but they chose to save the family instead. Cochin, Carapace and Wild boar will be remembered in the hearts of Gothamnites for years to come.

Five of Bruce's seven children are dead and the man to blame is right in front of him, he doesn't even think when he activates the Kripto-Nanobites in his suit. He watches in satisfaction as Clark Kent falls right out of the sky, he lands hard. His satisfaction is fleeting as the pain of his lost children returns, he grabs Clark by the throat.

"We shouldn't kill" he hisses right in his face  
"I had no choice, he was out of control" he croaks back and Bruce slams him into a wall, something cracks and Clark makes a croaked noise of pain. Bruce squeezed harder.  
"My daughter had no choice" he growls back  
"That sick bastard has been after my omega children for years and you've not let me do anything about it. How can you condemn MY children for protecting them selves then turn around and kill them when they inconvenience you, you bastard" he slams him into the wall again, Clark claws at his arm. His face going red from lack of air. He punches Clark in the face making sure not to hold back.  
"SIX" Hit  
"OF" Hit  
"MY" Hit  
"CHILDREN" Hit  
"ARE" Hit  
"DEAD" Hit  
"BECAUSE" Hit  
"OF" Hit  
"YOUR" Hit  
"STUPID" Hit  
"FUCKING" Hit  
"JUSTICE" Hit  
"LEAGUE" Hit. He pants as he drops the bloodied body of the once superman then turns to his Deadmouse.  
"How many of us are left?" he asks not really wanting an answer  
"Ladybug, Altaawus, Halqat Zamania, Morpho and myself" Bruce nods grimly and sets off, he refuses to lose the last of his family to these fuckers.


	33. The birth of Ønskebryteren

Talia can see the effects losing most of her mates and suddenly becoming the head omega are having on her new daughter, she needs time to process. Time to get her head back in the game. So when the cat boy turns up Talia sends Ladybug away, she knows who this little boy is. Knows the affect he will have in a one on one fight with her daughter, these are things she will not let happen. Weakness that she will not let be exploited, whether Bruce likes it or not she is not just a Wayne now. Marinette is now an Al Ghul, mate to the first demon heir and mother to next. It is Talia's duty to protect her until she can take the training to protect herself, as both her leader and her mother.

The boy is trained she will admit but she has been training for so much longer, a well placed blast from her umbrella sends him flying into a building where a woman using the tiger appears and takes his ring before running. She was going to go after her but then she saw Green Lantern and Wonder Woman in a fight with her son and immediately changed directions.

Damian attacks viciously at the two responsible for most of his families deaths, his fan slashing closer and closer to there throats with each swing. He has one mate left, ONE, and he won't let these bastards get to her too. They try to counter him but he knows all of their moves, he had been studying them since before he even joined his father's side. He had managed to pull off the lanterns ring at the beginning of the fight and as it turned out, Wonder Woman's uncut-able lasso was very cut-able. You just had to use a miraculous to do so, Flash had tried to attack him earlier but father had taken him out while Damian had him distracted. He approved when father had told him that he was going to join Ladybug since mother had sent her away to deal with the cat, a fight that was now closer to him than her. He thought it a far trade, both of his parents equally skilled. He was right not to worry because when Wonder Woman manages to get a little to close mother appeared and blasted her away, he used the distraction to decapitate the Lantern then jumped on Wonder Woman before she could get back up and snapped her neck. 

"Well done" his mother said as he pushed himself back up, he tries to smile at her but the loss still feels like someone had tried to scrap everything that he is away.  
"Thank you mother" she nods  
"The cat is dead but his mother got to the ring" she informs him, he nods back.

His omega had been slowly feeding information to everyone via the Deadmouse's so they all new that the one goal they had was to make sure the Agreste's didn't get both the cat and the ladybug. It was disconcerting that the last Agreste had one but with their enemies dropping like flies they could congregate to protect the ladybug and retrieve the cat. He relayed his plan to Deadmouse and soon received a positive resonance. Both himself and his mother made their way to the meeting point an equal distance from his mate and father, they ended up on opposite ends of the street and made their way to meet up in the middle. Suddenly his mother was yanking him backwards and a flash of gold shot across his vision, it was a trident. Father shouted in rage and Ladybug gasped in horror as the middle fork plunged into mothers chest, she didn't look surprised and he realised that she knew it was going to happen before the fight had even begun. She looked him strait in the eye and smiled before she said.

"Borrow" and disappeared in an explosion of bright blue bubbles, her disappearance is followed by a shout of  
"Lucky Charm" His eyes meet the desperate ones of his mate as Aqua Man swings the trident at him, father is running towards them but Damian knows that he wont make it in time. The sudden yanking from his mother had made him drop the fan after all, he dodges as best he can but still ends up with one of the forks in his gut. Aqua Man yanks it upward, dragging it through his chest before his head explodes. He's confused for a moment as father drops to his knees next to him then his Deadmouse tells him that his mates lucky charm had been an extra bullet (her Deadmouse's clip had just run out before they got to the street) he dies with a proud smile on his face.

Anthony sits in his little beach chair in shock, his eyes darting between the body of his grandmother, the pocket watch she had given him and Fluff who sat on his knee.  
"I will be with you little bunny, through all of it. We will fix it, I promise you." the little rabbit kwami says just before he blacks out.

Mabel feels like she's drowning. They're gone, ALL OF HER MATES ARE GONE!!!! Each of their deaths feels like her soul is being torn apart causing excruciating pain. She doesn't even feel it when Bali steps behind her and rips the earrings right out of her ears, she doesn't feel it when her knees hit the concrete below her ether to lost in her grief. 

Bali drops her transformation as soon as she has the bloodied earring, she has to be fast because the Batman is already on his way back. She manged to meagre them both just as he reached her, her daughter turns to her with clouded eyes. 'Don't worry darling' she thinks 'Mommy will make it all better'  
"I wish..." the Batman's hand closes around her throat.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marinette wakes up with a scream clawing at her throat, she has to take several deep breaths to calm down enough to turn to the side and look at the alpha in her bed. Hearing the sounds of pots banging lightly in the kitchen as well as the confirmation of her bed partner makes her sigh in relief. It was a nightmare, just a horrible nightmare. Her family was safe.

"Uggg, Mari? Are you OK? It's way too early to be up" she smiles at him, the nightmare already fading from her mind.  
"tell that to the early birds in the kitchen" she says cheekily and he lets out an amused huff  
"That doesn't mean we can't be sleeping" he rumbles softly as he pulls her into a sleepy hug  
"If they wanted us awake they would have woken us. Re-join me in the land of sleep my love. Let us nap forever" She laughs but lets him pull her back under the covers, slowly sleep pulls her back into its embrace. She hears him speak right before she nods off.  
"I love you Marinette" she smiles sleepily at him  
"I love you too Adrien"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half way across the world, in the belly of a gigantic wale. Heretic opens his eyes for the first time, in his hands he clutches an old pocket watch. His eyes shoot to it then, slowly, he clicks it open. Ønskebryteren has a job to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ønskebryteren - The wish-breaker - Norwegian

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfiction so please go easy on me. That said, don't be afraid to tell me if I've gotten something wrong.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * A [Restricted Work] by [Miyabitokki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyabitokki/pseuds/Miyabitokki) Log in to view. 




End file.
